kid x Crona: Hades and Persephone new
by meiniv
Summary: This is a revamped I added more and fixing it
1. Chapter 1

I know what your thinking, I wanted to rewrite this and add to the story and I really feel there is more to explain

Remember I don't own the SE characters but my own and if I could, I would have it this way

Ch. 1

Have you ever wondered if there was more to the story of Hades and Persephone? That there was more than what was said in stone? Let us go back to when Gods and monsters appeared and man shared the lands with creatures, where it was not forgotten and begin. To understand the story, let us start where it happened.

In the land of the living, all life roams in the land of Greece and Rome as well the neighboring lands. All the gods and goddesses around are preparing for the summer harvest as they smile at the beauty of all the fruit and vegetables and many more beauty Demeter has created.

Demeter goddess of harvest and bringer of Gaia's plants. She was of great beauty and as her sisters Hera and Hestia that rivals Zeus's height but still her kindness and generosity and compassion is to the life she produced to this world. But one life she treasures most in this world. Her treasure, Crona. Crona, is hidden amongst the life Demeter created to protect Crona from the danger of the world. Hoping to protect Crona from the evil the world holds. Crona is a unique child for he does not have any powers. He is a humble child that loved all of the many things his mother made and was someone you could truly feel happy and no fear.

Her son Crona was her only demi god aside her son god of celebrations and creator of the finest wine, Bacchus but nothing compares nor rivals her love for her family, especially her son Crona.

As everyone flourished in her harvest, one dwells in a forest alone. In the forest, lies one soul who keeps to himself was Demeter's son himself. Crona walks down the path he always takes in the forest. Despite the many trees and beautiful bright flowers, Crona remembers this path by heart. It was the path his father would take that lead to a hill that had a single willow tree his father met his mother. His father enjoyed coming to this once clear area with him. He smiled a sad smile of those long but treasurable moments. He remembers this area was once clear and filled with a field of wheat. His father would draw and tell stories of his travels. He remembered the day when he learned about his father's death.

"How can I not forget that horrible day, the day that started it all…." Crona mumbled to himself.

"Now why is my friend thinking negative thoughts on a nice day?"

Crona looked up to see his white haired friend, Soul or most mortals would call him Hermes, the messenger of gods. He smiled as his friend flew down and grinned, showing his shark like teeth.

"Soul, aren't you supposed to be at the Summer Harvest by now?" he asked nervously. Out of the many that he considers a friend, he could rely on Soul to talk to. He was kind and passive and most days he would play the lap harp for him and ask his opinion and advice. They would talk about many things and share their opinions about the world even though he has seen only Rome. Soul would bring small items to show him and small gifts.

Soul scoff and grin, "Why go when I can hang out with my friend who needs a friend? Besides, Maka wants to hit me with the scroll after the incident with the wine and Blair. I will admit it Bacchus makes the greatest wine but I swear Blair was the one who took advantage of me. You believe me right?" he asked sadly.

Crona nodded and showed him a small smile and Soul grinned with relief. "I know Soul and I believe Maka knows your honest, she cares about you too much."

Soul smiled, "I know but… with the whole thing, my mom wants me to stay away from Olympus for a while. She can be overprotective you know?"

Crona looked slightly gloom and nodded and Soul frowned and slaps his himself on the head, "I can be a big idiot to you Crona. I'm sorry."

"N-no soul I was thinking about something else before you came here. About my father." Crona said.

Soul frowned, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked knowing how Crona feels about this. "It's more like how much my father loved my mother. I want to find that love." He wondered what it would be like to fall in love, to enjoy those moments holding hands and be close to just that one special person.

Soul smile, "Hey you will find that love. You're a great friend and offer more than enough love to give. I just want you to have someone who isn't possessive like your mom. Well there is always someone special for everyone." Soul grins. "I'm sorry but I have to get going so see you later." And he flew off into the sky. Crona let his mind to wander and think of what soul said. Unbeknownst to the young demi-god, a shadow hovers over him as if it was a sinister creature. Spooked by the sinister shadow, Crona jumped and tripped over a root and fell to the ground. He turned to see it was only his mother, he blushed red in embarrassment.

"M-mother h-hello! welcome home! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you," Crona felt scared for a moment. "I-I-if it was s-s-s-someone e-else, I wouldn't know how to deal with it…."

Demeter seeing her child shy and embarrassed, made her feel worried and get happy. Happy her child still needs her in his life, but she was more worried for Crona's safety. In Demeter's eyes, her child was as fragile as glass and so innocent and yet precious more than all the riches and life in the world. If she were to let go of Crona to the world or worse, to someone that has only perverse and sinister thoughts, her fragile treasure will shattered and be tainted by the cruel world. Crona is truly a sweet and kind beauty and anyone would fall head over heels for him if Demeter ever let Crona out and see the world. Demeter had feared after her mortal husband's death, Demeter hid Crona in her forest so that no mortal has ever went in knowing they would feel the wrath of the goddess. Demeter helping her child up, giggled and showed a smile to Crona.

"Oh my dear Crona," Demeter said "don't ever feel so shy around me, but even your shyness makes you more adorable."

Seeing her child blush, Demeter knew the moments with her child is truly the greatest treasure than all the gold or any riches of the world.

Crona felt nervous but shyly looked up to his mother and asked. "If you don't mind me asking mother, why are you here and not at the harvest with the other gods. It is the beginning of the summer."

Snapping out her mind Demeter reply, "That reminds me, my dear. As you know since you are, in human years, 18, I would like you to come with me to Olympus."

Crona was shocked and appalled but more scared than ever. "O-o-o-o-lympus! But mother that is only for the gods and goddesses! I'm not welcome there. I don't have any powers! Oh I can't deal with them making fun of me or hurting me! Oh moth-"

Before he could say any more, winds were howling and everything felt so cold but it did not matter, this was Demeter showing her protective side.

"If anyone tries to hurt you, they will suffer my Wrath. Understand?" she spoke with a calm and a thunderous tone.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES MOTHER!" Crona yelped with fear.

Demeter became calm and beamed happily. "Good. Now get dress, we will be leaving soon~" Demeter said lovingly and cheerily. Crona felt dumbfounded and yet not so surprised. Demeter has been and always will be a bipolar woman.

At Olympus-

Crona stood before the gates of Olympus. This would be his first time coming. He has heard so many stories from all of his friends and could not help but understand how grand and intimidating Olympus can be. As he looked up to his mother, he remembered the stories his father told from his experiences in life, coming here only now it was him and his mother here without him. Thinking about his earlier conversation with soul. He looked to his mother and thought this is his best chance to ask. 'I need to asked her that one question.'

He looked to his mother as she fixed her chiton. "Mother may I ask you something?" he asked and saw her looking down to him

"What is it my dear Crona?" Demeter said while fixing Crona's hair.

Crona too timid and shy looked away. "N-never mind, maybe after Olympus I should ask you…"

"Oh Crona you can ask me anything, I won't mind whatever question you ask." Demeter said giving him an assuring smile.

Crona for a moment hesitate but feeling the courage coming From within, he took a deep breath. "I been having this feeling of wanting something, and I don't know how to deal with it. And I was wondering…" he paused but before he could continue, his mother interjected.

"Are you getting ideas of wanting to go out to see the world? I lost your father; I am not going to lose you for some flimsy desire of an adventure! I will-"

"It's not that mother." Crona wanted to cry but held it in. "I – I – I – I just want to know… what it feels like to love….." Crona said saying those last six words in a whisper. Crona knew the love his mother gave him was enough for a lifetime but he wanted to know and understand the love between two people. It is something he wishes to learn and even hope to have. But his hope was gone when he heard his mother laugh so hard.

As she calmed down she smiled sweetly. "Love my dear sweet boy~?! You don't need that~! You just need my love is all! No son of mine needs the love from a sinful girl." Demeter proclaimed, Crona looked hurt went unnoticed to her.

Crona felt embarrassed for the fact his mother did not truly know he did not really like girls. Although he was always accompanied by women Demeter trust, none of the none of them were attractive to him. Crona in his heart, he wanted someone strong and caring and would make him feel safe. Such wishes won't happen as long as he is cared by his mother but for his sake, he hoped he will never have to deal with his mother knowing the truth.

"Yes mother. I love you too." Crona spoke as he hugged his mother but felt his sadness will be looked over and only self pity he will have.

Unknown to the mother and son, a very nosy god was listening in on the discussion so the said god came up with an idea.

The figure hides away and slips into his seat and as he sat, he already had a plan to help his nephew.

"It will also be a great to mister gloom." He grins.


	2. Chapter 2 announcement

Chapter 2

"Spirit consider the consequences your putting yourself through." Poseidon or Stein spoke with no care. Out of all the gods, Stein would have cared less what happens to Spirit As much as Hades also known As Death the Kid.

Spirit frowned. "Oh come on Stein, you don't care what happens to Demeter. You both were together for a while til' you fell hard for Maria and even before then. I mean she is making the poor kid suffer."

Stein was still unfazed. He enjoys seeing Spirits plans explode in his face from time to time but this is one plan he would have to stop. 'One demi-gods suffering is not worth a million lives.'

"Spirit, putting Crona in a situation such as this will make Demeter go on strike. This will ruin the balance of this world and life of fruit and vegetation as we know will die. Nearly all species will die and so will my experiments of new species."

Amphitrite or Maria his wife agreed. "Spirit we- I understand you want Crona to be happy but to risk all life is too much. Just think this first." She asked.

Spirit only grinned. "I have and I want to help Crona and it will work."

Both (Maria) looked in defeat 'No it won't….'

In the grand hall

As goddess and demi-god enter through the gates and entered Olympus, almost all eyes were on Crona's mother. All the gods and goddesses admired and love Demeter and wish to be on not only Demeter's good side, but for the goddess of harvest to favor their city, they would have to impress her son which for all of them it was a lost cause after the incident when the demi-God was 13.

Crona was the least and utterly uncomfortable with all the gods and goddesses here. Despite all of the many Gods and goddesses ignores him, he did not enjoy the ever known glory of being despised by many of them as they saw him lesser than a mortal and more a nuisance to gain Demeter's aid. As Crona was walking at a fast pace, a set of golden eyes from death the kid also known as Hades hid in the shadows behind the pillars were gazing possessively and lovingly at the sight of the young demi-god.

Death the Kid also known to many mortals and gods the king of the underworld and god of great wealth. He was also know to others a king that has an over obsess of symmetry is very in love with Crona and has always watched the (his) beautiful demi god since he first met him. 'I remembered that day well, as if it was only yesterday…'

 _Flashback-_

 _'The day I himself had to bring back a dammed soul to the underworld and send it to Tartarus for not only breaking the vow of Chasity but the murder of a warrior that was the husband to Demeter on a goose chase and on a unsymmetrical day!' He growled lowly. After trying to find that dammed soul, he decided to search another place but before he teleported, he heard a small child cry. ' A child is in Demeter's Domain. Better save them from Demeter's rage. A woman so bipolar is worse punishment than any in Tartarus._

 _He pondered 'what is a child doing here? Probably the child had gotten lost playing in the Arrogant goddess forest or was challenged to go in. Foolish antics of children games.' he thought trying to ignore the very disturbing unsymmetrical and very bright forest. Oh he would enjoy the very idea of all of her plants in order and be fixed in her forest._

' _If only this child did not go into the center of this terrible and disastrous forest…' the death king thought as he treads, on looking for the child. Kid had never truly showed no kindness to humans especially to his own, but he knew what it was like to be alone and lost as this child and to this day he would show sympathy to all children and lost souls. The closer he got to the child, the more he noticed there were so much bright flowers that were unnerving and worse out of place. He heard the crying behind the bushes so he peers through the bushes full of bright colors and saw something rather unique. There hiding in the bushes was a small child, no more than six years old, maybe younger. What stood out was the fact this child had pink hair, although he has seen other colored hair in his time, the child's hair color was intriguing but what really ruined to the point his eye began to twitch was the fact the hair was not in symmetry!_

 _'This is unacceptable! That hair must be fix at once!' Kid thought but before he could approach what he believed is a girl, the child froze and looked up_

" _W-who's there?!"_

 _Kid froze and shock 'How did she know I was here! I didn't give any presence or even made a sound.' He saw the little girl coming to his direction shaking a little._

' _Maybe I should go, if this little girl is shaking with fear, I would only make it worse.' He thought but just as he was about to leave, he felt a small grip on his cloak,_

 _I'm s-*hic* sorry for crying. Mother doesn't like*hic people coming to her forest. I don't want you to get hurt or punished." The little girl said through hiccups._

 _Kid was surprised and almost touched by the little girl's act of kindness. As much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't help but get lost in those deep dark blue eyes as if he were drowning into the deep sea. But he snapped out of his dazed and realize what the little girl said._

 _'Her' forest? Does this mean this child is Demeter's child? I didn't know she had a child?' Then he remembered, Demeter's husband was killed in war and was betrayed by medusa the witch._

 _Kid knelt down to the little girl and pulled off his hood to show himself. "What is your name little girl?" Kid asked with such curiosity._

 _"C-Crona sir." 'She' said blushing._

' _How odd name for a girl.' He thought as it was too close to the name of the horrible god Cronos. Ignoring the similarity of names and rage, he took a bow to the young demi goddess before him again. "My name…. is Kid." He said, decided not to give his full name and title, he did not want to tell her the truth or he may scare her off. He then noticed the little 'girl' turning deep red "Are you alright?"_

 _"I-i-i-I'm a boy" the young pinkette mumbled._

 _"A What? I could not hear you?" kid said kneeling down to hear her answer once again._

 _"I'm a boy…"_

 _Kid felt dumbfounded. "I'm sorry for the misinterpretation. Where is your mother? You should not be by yourself in the woods. You can get hurt." He asked seeing the little boy a little calmer._

 _"Mother is with the other gods in Olympus, mourning for father…." Crona said beginning to cry again._

 _Kid wiping the tears away from the young child comforted him by simply hugging him. "I'm sorry for your father's death." Then a thought occurred to him that he knew would be wrong. "Would you like me to keep you company for a while."_

 _A part of his mind was shouting he had to find the witch and head back to his lonesome kingdom. But his mind changed seeing the little boy smile bigger but then hid that smile away in an embarrassed way that was just too cute._

 _"If that's ok with you …." Crona said giving Kid the warmest smile he had ever seen given to him._

" _Then it is settled. But before we begin anything, may I just trim your bangs a little bit so that it can be symmetrical…" Kid said holding a pair of scissors._

 _After trimming the child now name Crona's hair in perfection, Kid enjoyed keeping Crona company and telling him stories of his adventures (not telling him who he truly is or any other relating to the underworld) and playing games and the almost calling off a the sun was beginning to set, Kid was about to bid his farewell to the small boy, the boy pulled his cloak._

 _"C-c-can you come back again please?" Crona ask with hope in his eyes._

 _At first he was going to make an excuse but instead agreed. "I will come back if you keep this a secret, promise?"_

 _"I will." The smile Crona gave him made him smile a true smile._

 _The times he kept Crona company the harder it was to leave, but then life just loves to shorten his happiness, it all changed on a fateful day when Medusa attacked._

 _It was on the day Demeter had to go see the other gods for it the harvest festival for the beginning of summer._

" _Oh Crona, as much as I want you to come with me to the festival, you are quite too young." It was not only the beginning of summer but the first time Crona was by himself for the summer. This was a great importance to the harvest and she could not delay it, not even for her son. Lately Demeter notice Crona had been fixing things around the wooden little home to be perfect, she was thinking it was a way of distracting himself from his father's death but she feared he may be like the cold hearted king of the dead Hades. Oh how she despises the death king for not giving her husband back! Even before there were so many times she wanted the arrogant king to allow her husband to see the Elysian fields but always said no but now that her husband is dead, she begged for her husband to comeback but the cold hearted god gave her a lecture that she could care less to hear._

" _It's okay mother, I'll be fine." Crona said as he was fixing the chairs to be in symmetry as he was smiling and even humming!_

" _If you like, I could ask spirit to allow Maka to come, make it a play date." She smiled happily. She loved the idea of Maka being close to Crona and maybe in the future they may be together. 'Maka would suit for Crona perfectly.'_

 _Crona frowned at this, he liked Maka but the time she was here, he could not be able to see Kid and worse Maka had kept moving things around, making it not only worse for him but unknowingly for Kid when he watched in a distance. "Besides, Maka wants to make sure her father is not hitting on other women during the festival."_

" _*sigh* Alright then, but if anything happens run away and hide." Demeter said as she saw Crona putting the finishing touches on the table seeing two plates along two small metal cups._

" _Are you expecting someone my son~?" Demeter asks, hoping Crona changed his mind._

" _Yup it's for my friend… Mr. Corner." Crona said, as much as he did not like to lie to his mother, but he did not want his mother to know about his new and close friend. With a final sigh she left in a flash._

 _As Crona was glad seeing his mother gone, he walked to the little pond that kid helped made for him. Crona sat by a small pond looking at the ducklings swimming in the pond. As he was watching the ducklings, a figure came into of the woods. He turned around smiling but soon faded as he saw a woman with cold eyes staring back at him._

 _"You must be Crona? Your father talked a lot about you." the lady said giving a fake warm smile._

 _Crona was frightened, something about her was scary and all he could do was freeze where he stands._

 _"W-who a-a-are you? Mother doesn't allow anyone to come here…" Crona said he was waiting for the right time to run._

 _"Really?" she said in surprise as she began to walk slowly to Crona as Crona walked backwards. "Then who was it you allow to come here Hmm? I've been watching you and your 'guest,'" she began to pull out her sword, "because he was around, I couldn't get near you and well…."_

 _Crona saw the unmistaken expression of kill as he saw her aim her sword at him._

" _Now I have my chance." she held the sword out and before she could strike, Crona ran as fast as he could._

 _Crona tried to run as fast as he could but did not know where to hide for he was almost far from the home. Without realizing, he tripped on the roots of a tree and fell down from what happen to be a hill. Crona rolled down until he was at a complete stop. He groaned as he felt his whole body in pain but he looked up from where he was and glad she was not around. Before he could try to get up, the evil woman had her foot on his back._

" _What a pathetic little freak." She said putting some force on his back._

 _Crona cried, feeling the pain on his back._

 _"To think I was worried over nothing? I thought that this was the child of Demeter that would be worth to fight but all you do is run like a little pathetic rabbit…" she said as she continued to talk along with putting force on Crona's back. To think I was scared over Demeter's wrath when I tried to seduce your father. He didn't even give me a glance, even when I disguised myself as her, nothing. I hated that your father ignored me, telling me over and over he loved his family. How dare he refuse me!?" she said with venom. But then she smiled a maniacal smile. "So one night when your father was alone, I slipped poison into his drink. When he found out it was too late…." She laughed as she put some force on Crona's back. "Oh how he tried to reach out for help…" she then reaches down to twirl him so he can see her face to face. "But I wasn't done yet; I wanted revenge on your mother, what a better way than to kill her by killing her son. But you are weak. A Demi-god with no power of his own has no worth to this world. Maybe I am doing some good by getting rid of freaks that have nothing to give to this world."_

 _Crona began to cry. He kept thinking he wasn't a freak, but the woman before him, the venomous words she said, was more painful than the force she was putting on him with her foot._

" _But look on the Brightside; you'll be with your father very soon. Think about how happy you will be to be with someone that loves you and no longer have to be a disgrace to the so called great goddess Demeter, or waste that stranger's time just out of pity…" she said as she raised her sword. "Tell your father I sent my regards…."_

 _Crona closed his eyes thinking of his father and mother but then his friend Kid but believing his killer's words, all he could do was cry. When Crona heard the thrust of the weapon, he waited for the sword but made no contact. When he opened his eyes and looked up, instead of the insane cold yellow eyes, were warm and concerned gold eyes._

 _"Are you alright Crona!?" Kid said pulling Crona up carefully as he checked his arms only seeing some bruises starting to show. "I am so sorry Crona! I would have been here sooner but some things made it hard to get here!" he held Crona close. "I am glad I got here in time." He noticed the young pinkette was lifeless and can feel tears coming down. "Crona, what is wrong? Please tell me."_

 _Crona looked away from kid, thinking of what medusa said. 'Useless…. Freak…pity….' Crona pulled away from Kid, feeling tears already swelling in his eyes._

" _Why do you do this? I'm a freak, useless! I keep believing I'm special, that you're my friend and Maka and the others…" Crona then felt more tears pouring out. "But the only reason they're nice to me is only to be on mothers' good side or worst, they pity me because I'm powerless." He looks down on the ground, "Please, if you're doing this because I'm a freak that is useless then leave me alone!" Crona realized what he said and that pain in his chest was more painful especially seeing the pain in Kid's eyes. Before he could try to run, a pair of strong arms held him close to an armored chest._

 _"Don't ever believe what the witch said." Kid said, Crona seeing Kid's eyes glows. "You are perfect Crona, you are so unique, you have no idea how much." Kid pull away only to look Crona in the eyes. "Furthermore, I am not like those so called gods you called friends, I come only to see you happy and I care about only for you, not out of pity and especially not for your annoying mother." Kid said as he held Crona in a tight embrace so Crona would not run away._

 _Crona then began to relax in his hold. Thinking over and over what his friend said. Before he could apologize, he felt his mother's presence he began to shake out of fear._

 _"Crona!" Demeter cried out._

 _"Mother!" Crona turned from Kid and ran to Demeter. But Demeter pushed him behind her, feeling her powers everywhere._

 _"How dare you! You enter my home you wretched disgust!" She was enraged "How dare you! A monster comes to my domain, without my permission, having your way with him! He is a child! You of all should know my wrath is not to be trifled with ha-"_

 _"Cease whatever Blasphemy you have to say, hold your tongue especially when your son is here!" Kid said trying so much as to hold whatever control he had so he would not scare Crona._

 _Before Demeter could try say another word, Crona tugged on Demeter's dress._

 _"Mother please don't hurt him! He saved me from her!" Crona pointed out at the body._

 _Demeter turned to see a dead witch on the ground, shock and surprised Crona was not scared nor grossed out by the scene "You saved him..." Demeter said in shock and bowed. "Please accept my apology for saying such crude and other hurtful things Lord Ha-"_

 _"It's alright," he said cutting her off again. He didn't want Crona to know who he is, at least not yet. He bowed to Crona and gave a sincere smile look to Demeter. "Your son is important to you. If I had someone I love, I would assume. If you excuse me, I'll be taking this witch now where she belongs."_

 _"Of course lord Ha- sir." Demeter said understanding the situation. If she told Crona who he was, she knew Crona would fear him more. She felt disappointed in herself for allowing such monster to harm her son._

 _Crona was going to thank his hero but his mother held him tight and as he turned to look back, kid left along with a dead medusa._

Flashback end

Ever since then, Kid could never stop watching over Crona but only now in his Kingdom. Since then, it pained him to watch over the years of Crona waiting for him and even continued to try making everything perfect. Everything except for his haircut his mother tends to do horribly but looking at Crona in his shy actions, to the death king, he is perfect. But as Crona grew, so did kids feelings for Crona especially had the death kings heart slowly beating for only Crona.

Crona sighed in his head while listening to the others talk of their adventures, he was starting to feel depressed. From what he has heard, Black Star also known as Hercules was telling one of his adventures of fighting hundreds of Cyclops only to use his bare hands whereas Maka was telling him about her time studying under Franken steins teachings who was also known to be the king of the sea known as Poseidon. Tsubaki however was trying to once again ask of Ragnarok to borrow his weapon to see if she can wield the almighty weapon as well. As Crona was listening to his friend's tales, he couldn't help but feel he was being watch. He would tale a moment and look only to see no one but get he can still sense their presence.

"I'm going to get more nectar, I'll be back." Crona said as the others nodded, he walked away from his friends he looked around, seeing if he was right about the presence. The feeling was growing stronger each moment he seemed close. Just as he was feeling ridiculous, his heart skipped a beat when he saw golden eyes staring back at him in the shadows, he could hear his heart beat a little faster.

'It hasn't beat that fast since….' Realization hit him. It was his friend, his hero who saved him when he was a little boy, the friend he had hoped to see after all these years. Without realizing what he was acknowledging, his feet moved to those captivating yet hypnotizing eyes. Just as he was close, an arm wrapped around by his neck from the god of war name Ragnarok.

"Gupi, if it isn't My favorite little pink head Crona." Ragnarok said giving him knoogies.

Crona blushed as he struggled in the boa constricting grip. "Please Ragnarok! I don't know how to deal with you giving me knoogies!" Crona whined as he was trying to get out of the death grip.

"'I don't know how to deal with you giving me knoogies!' You can't deal with this, how are you going to survive in the world? Oh wait; you live with your mommy. What a mommas' boys." Ragnarok said with a laugh.

"Let go!" Crona cried out.

"Not until you say please!" Ragnarok stated as he was about to give Crona another knoogie.

"Please!" Crona said as he was hoping Ragnarok would let go.

"Please what~?" Ragnarok asked but did not see a certain goddess holding a very large and heavy scroll.

"Maka Chop!" Maka gave her infamous chop on the head on Ragnarok, knowing he won't be up for a while.

Crona although grateful, frowned. "Thank you Maka for helping me but you didn't have to do that, he was going to let go." Crona said while frowning and trying to wake up the unconscious war god.

"He had it coming Crona! He had to know he shouldn't do this to you!" Maka protested trying to pull Crona away from Ragnarok.

"So what did I miss this time? Am I late?"

All eyes looked up to see Soul arriving down, grinning as he saw Ragnarok out cold. "Man Mama, you put him down for the count! I guess training under Stein is doing great for you." He joked but Maka looked the other way.

"Your still mad at me, I understand." Soul spoke as he knelt down to help Crona with Ragnarok.

"I was going to beat the hell out of Ragnarok until Maka came and took my chance!" black star said grumpily.

Soul scoffed at black star's lie as both he and his pink haired friend helped lay Ragnarok on a divan. "Please, Maka could beat you with one hand; look at the high mighty war god." Soul said point out the knocked out god of war.

"AAAAWWW he's knocked out now~? What am I going to do for fun now~" Blair said wearing a very skimpy chiton.

Both Soul and Crona frowned as Maka glared.

Blair grinned as she turned her eyes to Soul. "Hey Soul why don't you play with me~ I miss our little time together."

Before he could say no he had a nosebleed after Blair position showing her chest a little too close for comfort.

Blair sighed. "Aw Soul doesn't feel like playing, how about you black star?" but she looked to see black star was trying to prove he could be a better god than Spirit by trying to challenge Stein in a battle.

"Neither does black star…. How about you Crona?" she purred getting too close in Crona's space.

"N-no thank you." Crona said, not blushing but rather showing a small hint of disgust as he was trying to get away from Blair.

"But I can make you feel good~. Don't be a party pooper Crona…." Blair pouted trying to look and act cute but still saw the disgust in Crona's eyes.

"No thank you Blair. Please leave me alone." Crona stated as he was getting Soul up on his feet.

Blair was upset knowing she couldn't seduce him so she left. ' He is as hard as his father. Now he was a catch. Agathós was a handsome man I had wanted to have fun with him.' She remembers the numerous times she had seduced him.

'He was strict with morals, wouldn't even want to have a little taste.' she had almost succeeded in seducing the man if Demeter wasn't there. 'Then again, I did approach him in my birthday suit. Oh he was such a catch.' But pouted. "Fine! I'm sure I can get someone have fun with me."

As Crona and Maka were helping Soul with his nosebleed, Blair spotted the God of the underworld.

'Now this is new…' Having a mischievous smile on her face, she cat walks her way to him. She stopped till she was close enough to the stone cold God. "Aw is the king of the dead alone again? How about I keep you company hmm?" Blair said as she lunged forward to wrap her arms around Kid

She froze when her wrists were grabbed by Kid's gloved hands. Unlike all the gods, Kid was easily repulsed by her.

"Don't even try Blair; even your beauty can't pierce my heart." He glared at her and smirks coldly, "What will Sid say knowing his wife was fooling around with other gods again?" Kid said as he let go but not without a cold glare.

Blair had always feared kid, especially when Kid shows that rage in his eyes while his face is expressionless, there was no telling what he has plans in store for the poor soul. She shook the cold away and played it cool. "Oh like Sid would be mad at me. He couldn't even if he tried."

"Last time I check his anger even rivals Demeter." Kid spoke not acknowledging Blair's little pout. "Now what do you want since your thing my mood especially with all those fools groveling for Demeter's attention."

Blair grinned. "Speaking of Demeter, have you heard the big announcement Spirit has to say?" Blair ask with mischief in her eyes.

Kid raised one eyebrow up slightly, curious as to what Blair may have heard.

Blair seeing the confirmation to go on, she continued. "I overheard a certain Demi-god is up for grabs and a certain goddess can't interfere especially once Spirit makes the announcement. I even heard Spirit was listening in on Demeter and Crona's little talk on the big 'L' word~." Blair looked at all of the gods and goddesses talking, possibly the same thing. "Last I check, some of those rich royals or gods and goddesses would do anything to get under Demeter's good grace and once word gets out, there will be all after poor little powerless Crona. I mean if anyone were to marry him, they get all the benefits." He acted sorrowful for the young demi-God. "Oh who will save little sweet Crona?" She spoke with fear and dread but slightly smirks, trying to push Kid's button, the god of Death rarely came to the harvest, and seeing him here watching the Demi-god amongst his peers was the chance to have some fun.

"Your point" Kid tried to sound careless of the whole situation but in truth he was hoping for this chance to come around and to find a chance like this; he was not going to lose it but hearing some people especially unsymmetrical wanting to hurt Crona just almost made him want to bring out a plague, not caring about Spirits wrath or Demeter's.

'I wonder if there is a way to send gods and goddesses to hell?' he wondered, looking at Blair especially.

Blair pouted but knew slowly his mask should be falling. "My point is you can finally get him. Now's your chance to have your little pink haired boy. Beside if you win him, pretty sure no one would want to challenge you, well, minus Ragnarok and Black Star. You know Raggy has that soft spot for him, with the role of being a big brother and all..."

Kid was keeping a stoic look but he couldn't help but laugh. "Please Ragnarok is the least of my worries. Besides why should I listen to you? For all I know, you could be lying. Crona is merely human, there is no point for me going after him when he'll eventually die." Kid said although he does admit, getting Ragnarok away from Crona will be a challenge. He will not let this stop him. He felt horrible for saying those words, but giving Blair pleasure of his reactions was not going to be given to her by a long shot.

Blair just pouted in defeat. "You're loss." She sighed but before she walked away she turned to the God of the dead with a smirk. "By the way, since your not interested, I might as well go and tell Demeter to be very Precautious with her son~."

As she walked away, Kid began to sort out a plan to get his prize and another plan to get back at Blair for trying to intervene in his plan.

'Soon you'll be mine Crona.' Kid thought as he continued to lovingly gaze on his lovely pink-haired Demi-god.

As Kid was lovingly observing at his soon to be queen, he snapped out of it when he heard the voice of the annoying god Spirit.

"Settle down now I have a few announcements to make, something all of you will love to hear." Spirit said as everyone was quiet.

'Speak of the high and mighty of an excuse.' Kid thought. He loathes Spirit since he was cheated out his claim to Olympus and ended in ruling the dead.

"As you all know my sweet and beautiful Maka has become a mighty goddess and my son," Spirit spoke happily about Maka up until he pointed out Black star, "who is on his way to become the greatest hero and strongest Demi-god alive. But this announcement is for the Son of Demeter whose name, ugh…."

"Crona," Maka said by her father's side, upset her father had forgotten her dear friends name.

"Right! Crona, you are now at the perfect age, the age…. to be wed!" spirit stated. Every god and goddess was shock or surprise by such an announcement and all eyes were on Crona.

Crona however was shocked when all eyes were on him, he saw in the eyes of some gods and goddesses either mischief, leer, or glee and seeing this made Crona feel so uncomfortable, he tried to hide behind Tsubaki.

Ragnarok who was a while ago awake, was spitting his drink out hearing this.

Before Spirit could continue he was interrupted by a slap on the face. He already expected Demeter's action. 'Maka's mom hits better than Demeter.'

"How dare you!" Demeter cried out. "My son will not be given to some whore! He is my son not yours! I will not have it!" she roared. All the gods and goddesses looked the other way and Crona was relieved but looked to find those set of gold eyes.

Spirit smirked although his cheek stung continued. "Which is why this will be interesting. Whoever and I mean not just women but also men as well, will compete for the hand of little cona."

"Crona." Demeter said her temper rising.

"Right and Demeter, you cannot intervene for yourself or for Crona. I want this to be fair. With that, best of luck to the one that wins Crona." Spirit said but his eyes went straight to a certain god of the dead.

'So Spirit is lending me a hand in this, how kind of him…' but he smirked. He had already devised a plan in his mind. Before he could make his leave, he saw Ragnarok pushing his way to Crona.

"Hold on a sec!" Ragnarok said. "Let's make this interesting: I'll be Crona's body guard. If anyone passes me and beats me, wins their hand for pinky." He stated and practically heard all the gods and goddesses groan in defeat.

Spirit frowned at this. 'I was hoping he wouldn't volunteer. "And why should you do this? As far as I remember, you don't like Crona. Why do this if this is a waste of your time?"

Ragnarok was giving his psychopathic smile that gave everyone the chills. "To challenge the mighty so called warriors and all these gods and goddess, I am not going to let this slip out of my hand, not by a long shot. And no one is going to take my favorite punching bag from me!" he yelled out and his eyes aimed to Kid.

Kid, unfazed, scoffed. 'We'll see…' and he dispersed Out of sight.

Crona was shock above all knowing he was not going to see another day of life again but the presence he was feeling was gone.

'I won't ever be able to see the light of day now!'


	3. Chapter 3 plan is in motion

Crona was in a panic and tired of this fiasco.

"I can't handle this..."

After the harvest, he was scared out of his wits end. It was becoming a pain trying to hide from any suitor if not for Ragnarok to his rescue. After the announcement Spirit made, warriors across the land and even gods and goddesses tried to woo him, even go as far as putting love potion in his food that would mysteriously disappear (Kids hand in this). By surprise Ragnarok was protecting him from the occasional gods that appear out of nowhere.

"There was that one god that was a fool but couldn't fool me." Ragnarok grin.

"He made you trip over a banana peel." Crona spoke.

"And I made him fly like a bird."

So because of Ragnarok's service for protecting payment the goddess of harvest son, the God of war had Crona bring him food.

And he has a large appetite.

"For a wimpy boy *munch*, you sure know how to cook. *crunch* Being with Blair on the side,*munch* she's horrible at cooking. *swallow* If I weren't babysitting you over those years, I'd have you as my wife by now." Ragnarok spoke while eating his food seeing Crona trip and nearly fall. Getting his bearings, he look to see the pinkete deeply red than his usual cream pale skin.

"D-d-d-d-don't say that!" Crona looked the other way, trying to control his blush. "I don't know how to deal with you saying that…" Crona said as he blushed a deep red.

Ragnarok laughed knowing how embarrassed he could easily get.

Ragnarok swallowed the food and grinned as he ruffled Crona's hair. "Lighten up pinky, your not my type and besides, be thankful you haven't been taken by some wannabe hero or forbid it ever comes to it, one of the children of Spirit." Ragnarok shivers from that thought. "Ugh annoying half Demi-gods, especially that over Ego headed Black Star." He glared at the thought.

Crona nodded in agreement. He loves Maka dearly but only as a sister. 'Even she herself can sometimes act like spirit despite being more proper and respectful.' He sighed as he sat across from Ragnarok. 'She can be hard to be around.' As he was picking a fruit from a plate, a thought came across his mind.

"Hey Ragnarok, I have wanted to ask you, since the announcement you went out of your way for me. Why are you protecting me?" he asked.

Ragnarok flinch, he looked up from his meal. He sighed knowing Crona would shrink and hide. He looked up to the pinkette. "You really want to know?" Crona just nod.

"Alright" Ragnarok pushes his plate away from him and gave a serious look at Crona.

'This is not going to be easy.' "Ok... The real reason I'm doing this is really simple: You're scrawny, weak, fragile, shy and timid as a rabbit." He stated affirmative, seeing Crona flustered. "You're afraid of nearly everything and anything that moves and things that doesn't even move. Not to mention you're not even capable of fighting." Ragnarok listed seeing Crona head down in shame.

"You're an easy pick for anyone." Ragnarok face got a little soft. "But even I see that's not a fair challenge. Spirit may be god of gods, but all I see is a lazy womanizer who doesn't do much for his kids and putting you out to the wolves is not a helpful choice. His kids may be a challenge but even they are annoying when they try to get something from me. Your different from all the demi-brats. I see you like a little brother that needs someone there for you and I don't mean overbearing crazy alright. I mean yeah your weak but you have a good heart," he paused and frowns. "A heart unfortunately a lot of people take for granted and even then you're still kind and caring. Being in your mom's shadow; you don't let it stop you. You deserve a lot of credit for not cracking already. You're the only Demi-brat who doesn't annoy me. You don't even try to gain something out of it like Blair or the others."

Then another question popes in his head, "But why do you let her you know…"Crona began to blush more.

Ragnarok however was trying to hold his laugh although snickering in the process. "I'm a guy and also the god of war. What do you think? But this is something that is to be kept a secret. I haven't slept with her since a century. She spreads it because she wants to. I gave up denying it all. There was a woman I wanted but she's gone... So keep a tight lip." he said as he turned back to finish eating. "Can you get me some more drink?" he asked as he raised his cup. "Please?"

Crona smiles and nodded as he got up and grabbed the goblet. He paused and turned to the war God.

"Oh... Hey Ragnarok?" Crona said walking toward Ragnarok.

"What?" Ragnarok whined as he turned around and was surprised by an unexpected hug.

"Thank you for protecting me and everything you have done for me. Your the best big brother I could ask for." Crona said smiling.

Blushing a little, Ragnarok gently pushes him away. "Don't ever tell anyone about this ever again. Your mom would kill me, not that I'm afraid of her."

"Ok." Crona said, still smiling.

In the Underworld

The king of the dead was nearly enraged.

"Damn you Ragnarok," he glared as he clenched tightly on the orb, practically cracking. "You're lucky Crona cares for you," he lets go of the orb and glared, his eyes glowing so bright. "you would be dead where you stand." Kid glared at Ragnarok, watching him through the large orb as he was thinking of the many ways to punish the god of war.

Before he could think of an idea he felt a hand on his shoulder. She could see the steam radiating from him.

"Sheesh kid relax, you said it yourself you got nothing to worry about him, besides isn't it almost time for you to set your plan into action?" Kid turned and saw Liz, one of the souls that work for him and his trusted friend.

He sighed and smirks, "You're right, soon I'll have my dear Crona in my arms and to be soon my wife and queen. Nothing will stop me from having him." He spoke in triumph.

"YAY! Kid will have his happily ever after! I'll go and get a giraffe to be the priest to your ceremony!" Kid losing his temper and turned to the other soul name patty.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WERE NOT HAVING A GIRAFFE FOR OUR WEDDING!" Kid yelled.

Before he could take a glimpse of his cute pink haired demi-god, he saw all of his furniture including his chess table with all the pieces ten inches off.

"PATTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kid then began to fix everything back in perfect symmetry but only to be ruined by patty.

Liz staring at the situation she thought, 'why me.'

In Demeter's forest-

As Ragnarok was sharpening his weapons, Crona was tending to the plants that grew there in his mother's garden. Kid was keeping his distance knowing the unknown ability Crona has for sensing his presence.

During his time spending with the young demi-god, Kid had experimented the linit.

'It was a good idea.' he thought. Kid watching in the shadows as if a predator was stalking his prey was waiting for his plan to be set in motion. Before coming here, he had send out a "rumor" of Ragnarok being stronger than Black Star and since rumor spreads faster than the plague; Black Star will be here soon enough.

He could not help but feel so impatient. In all his years of having patience, he couldn't hold the wait any longer but knew patience is key to his plan to accomplish, especially when he will have Crona soon enough. Kid heard the trees falling and crashing down. He smirked 'Speak of the dimwit.' he thought.

Black Star had started to cut down some of the trees."HEY GOD OF WAR! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED TO PROVE TO BE THE STRONGEST ABOVE ALL!"

Ragnarok saw Crona eyes twitching and began to cry. He walked away glaring down the spiky blue haired brat. "Damn you ass hole! No one makes Crona cry but me!"

Soon there was an all out battle between them. As Crona was continuing to cry, he didn't realize a person behind him till he felt the others presence. "Please don't cry Crona, seeing you in tears hurt's me more than a dagger to the heart. Their fight is not worth your tears." Crona kept still and turned to see his old hero still the same as he was before only Crona was a few feet and 8 inches short from Kid. Feeling his body tremble and cheeks turning red, he could only do was run to him and hug him."K-Kid!" kid embraces the pinkete launched himself to the God of death. All Kid could do was hold his urge to take him and hold onto his little pink Demi-god in his hold.

"I miss you!" Crona cried and smiles.

Kid held him tighter, "And I miss you, my Agape." He whispered lowly.


	4. Swept away

*I don't own soul eater*

Crona held onto Kid as if he was the only life line to keep him from leaving this world. All those years, never gave up the hope his friend would come back.

'He's back...' Crona thought holding him tightly.

Kid smiled as he held Crona tightly back, not letting him go as if his life depended on it.

'How I miss him so much. Never again…' He thought.

Before Crona could let go, the sound of trees not too far came crashing down, having Crona clinging to Kid even more. Kid did not mind as he knew Crona better than anyone seeing such destruction is sensitive to him. He pulled away but only in arms length, cupping Crona's. Cheek with one hand.

"Let us go somewhere a little far from this chaos." Kid said gently held Crona's hand to follow.

Crona stood still. feeling worried and indecisive. "But-" he paused as he felt Kid held both hands.

"Do you trust me?" Kid said his golden eyes staring into those deep dark bluish greenish colors lovingly.

Crona shyly nodded. "O-of course I –I do." Crona blushed but internally frown. "I could not deal with mother mad at you and never see you again." Crona could feel his fear rising in his throat.

'I can't bear to lose him again.' He then heard another tree crashing down.

Kid seeing Crona scared, he held Crona's chin gently to face him."Please don't be concern for my safety; right now my concern is only on you, especially with such unsymmetrical mess is happening right now." Kid pulled Crona's hand to kiss the palm. "I just want you to be away from such mess that could harm you. And I wish to get away from the asymmetry of your mothers mishaps garden." He spoke as he looked as if he was getting sick.

Crona was blushing and giggling remembering the time he and Kid had spend time when he was younger. Those time he remember Kid trying to have mothers garden symmetrical, and had his room in order, (considering there was not much there). All the times spend together, are still the best of memories. Those times were far too long.

Kid heard Crona giggled, smiled seeing Crona opened up again. Kid knew since that fateful day, when Crona was truly out of his reach, the numerous times Crona cried, he couldn't be there to hold him. He could not be there and help Crona when he was left alone with his fears and nightmares.

Crona never truly laughed or giggled, and even when he was amongst friends, it was rare. But now with Crona here giggling and happy, it made him happy knowing he could only bring out the true side of Crona. Kid grabbed Crona's hand (gently) and leads him away from the area. While they were walking, they were talking of years that happen to each other. Kid explain his time in Spartan, he was hunting a wayward killer and had found a nice peaceful lake. Crona described his time in Spartan and had made new friends.

"Soul is a very nice. When he saw my fathers work he asked if I could trade one small piece for a song and I was surprised. But when he saw it he told me instead nevermind. I was confused but he told me my fathers heart are gifts to me and no one else has the right ." He smiled. "So he told me he would like to come by and see it and he would play a song for me how he feels about them. Soul is the kindest friend." then Crona looked away, " But your my first friend and always!" Crona was blushing so much; he tried to hide it from Kid but he could tell Kid was gazing at him. Kid however knew it and positively loved it more, knowing that blush was only for him.

Kid smiled. "I am glad you have friends. I feel awful that I could not be there with you." Kid slightly frown.

"Kid I-" He answered but soon stop noticing they were close to the mountains and very far from his home.

"What is wrong?" Kid asks, hoping Crona did not take the wrong idea.

"We're a little too far from home... I've never been this far, at least not since with my father..." Crona was surprised by how far they got. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable by this especially never been this far from home for so long.

Kid smiled, knowing how Crona was so innocent and glad he had so much trust in him. He held both hands of Crona and gave him a reassuring smile. "Do not fear me Crona please? Out of anyone in this world don't fear me. After not being able to enjoy the small moments with you, it left a void, a void I wish to fill with the presence from you, more than just your friendship."

Crona was blushing madly now, feeling he could hide. Taking a small step back, he tripped and waited for the impact. But he instead felt strong arms held him tight.

"Even as a young adult, you are a little clumsy… I am glad your still you." Kid showed him a genuine smile.

As Kid let Crona get a good balance, let go, but missed already the warmth from Crona.

"May I ask you a question Kid?" Crona asked afraid Kid might get mad at him.

"Of course anything for you my dear." Kid said as he was looking to see if anyone was here.

Crona tried to control his fear but failed. "Why did you left? Why didn't you come back? I never told mother that you came; I even waited at the same spot we first met… " Crona began to cry a little, trying to hold his tears. "I know you have your reasons and it's ok but I couldn't stop my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking you didn't come back was because you didn't like me anymore…" just remembering the time of being by himself, he cried even more. "I kept thinking the only reason you never came back was because I was a freak- EEP!"

Kid held Crona to him, not giving any space, just holding Crona to his chest, feeling and hearing Crona's heart beating faster. "Ever since that horrible day, I have not once stopped watching over you. There was never a day I stopped thinking about you. I had wished to see you again but knowing full well I have enemies, they would do anything to see me break. I could not allow to lose you Crona." He pulled away feeling the coming out. "I-"

"Pinky where are you!"

Kid heard Ragnarok not too far from where they were. He glared.

'Must have beaten Black Star earlier than expected, just when I was going to confess my love for him…'

"Ragnarok must have been looking for me." Crona turned away from Kid.

Kid was glaring at the situation. 'Dammit! I cannot allow him to go… better go to plan B. Please forgive me my love.'

"I'm sorry Kid but-!" Before Crona could say more, Kid held him close to his chest.

"I'm Afraid not Crona." He whispered in his ear. From a felt him turned and was face to face with Kid only his pupils were like snakes and glowing. "You see I have for a long time waited for the perfect moment and I will not allow anyone to ruin it…" Kid spoke as his grip around Crona's waist.

Hearing him say that, gave Crona chills and try to push away but no luck.

"Don't make this harder than it should be." Kid held Crona's head and smash his lips to Crona's own. Crona had blushed a very deep red, feeling the warmth seeping through and yet he felt something off. What felt like hours were only seconds as he felt the warmth through his body, feeling drowsy and before he could do anything, he fell limp in Kids arms. Kid smirk as he knew the a sleep toxin he had Liz whip up would work. He licked his lips and spit the remnants of the toxins. Hearing the crushing of grass, he had no worries as he knew it would only last for a while and his pinkette is in a deep so he held him in bridal style. Gazing at the lovely Demi-god in his hands, he knew he was perfect.

"CRONAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kid cringed again hearing Ragnarok calling out but soon smirked in triumph.

"Too bad his search will only be in vain. Now, if he doesn't mind, I will take my soon to be bride with me to my kingdom." And at an instant, he was gone.

Few hours later in the underworld-

Slowly, Crona woke up. Slowly his vision coming clear enough to look a the dark and intricate ceilinged. He got up only to see the dim lit room. He was surprised and awed room was elegantly beautiful and so… symmetrical. He saw the whole room literally symmetrical, from the ceiling, to the floor to all the way to his bed. He looked around hoping to find the answers and found none. He slowly got up a an sat t the edge. He groan from the light headache but pushed on. He stood up and took an step only to tumble on his own footsteps. Before he fell to the floor, he felt two arms holding him up.

"I wouldn't walk too much if I were you;" Crona froze and knew who it was. "You'll hurt yourself more..." Crona turned his head only to watch piercing gold eyes staring at him. Kid lifted Crona's head and analyzed his lips.

"The venom seems to last a little longer on the living given you have a slight headache." He let go only to wrap his arms around his hips and back. "Then again," he gave a small smile, "you're the first to be given this venom." Kid help him up.

"A little longer on the living?" Crona spoke, he was more pale than before.

Kid frowned but knew the truth is needed to be said. "You see when I hunt after loose souls this venom," Kid held a vial up, "knocks out the dead in seconds. I prefer to shoot arrows at the dead easier to take them down." He pulled Crona closer to him. "But for you, I prefer a closer and intimate contact." He purred in Crona's ear as he laid him on the bed. Kid leaned over him and went near to Crona's face, pushing a few strands away from his face. "And besides," he said in a whisper as their noses touches, "you are beautiful and perfect in every way. Far more worthy for affections." And kissed Crona affectionately. Crona blushed and shyly kissed back, dazed and mesmerized. Almost giving in, Crona realized and pulled away.

"Y-your Hades!" Crona stated and blushed in embarrassed by his outburst. "I- I mean for the longest time I knew... I just couldn't believe you would-"

"Fall for you…" Kid said caressing Crona's cheek seeing Crona blush. "Love you." Kid said getting up to sit."I am quite surprised you knew who I was," Kid said as he was pulling Crona up as they were eye to eye. "But this makes me relief that I do not need to explain who I am." He said seeing Crona more nervous and blushing by the second. Kid sighed looked guilty. "I had hoped to explain this to you in a better way, but seeing we would be interrupted, I had no other choice but bring you here and properly "

"But to kidnap me from my only family that I have left?" Crona whispered feeling the sadness flooding in.

Kid knew it pains him to see Crona this way but continued his explanation. "I know I took you away from your mother is wrong but know I only did this so you can be away from all those disgusting suitors. They do not deserve your heart, no one understands how precious you are. What if someone was able to beat Ragnarok? You would have with no choice but to be married to them and suffer whatever sick intentions they have and hurt you in the most way?" Kid eyes began to glow. "I would never see you and I would be more alone than ever," he spoke with possessive and rage coming out. "I could not allow that to happen…" Crona saw the anger in his eyes and felt a little scared.

Kid seeing this, calmed himself down and gently held Crona's hand to his chest but looked down, gazed filled with guilt. "My love, I have been watching over you since the day we first met. Your mother could only hide you from the world but could not truly protect you from harm. I however kept people like Medusa away from harming you. No one has ever showed care nor kindness to me, children at young ages fears me when they have heard stories of me. Hated and fear by all and never had the courtesy to see kindness from the living.

But you didn't.

You did fear, but only for my safety from your mother's wrath." He looked up with gold eyes softly glowed. "You showed more loving and caring than I had from anyone else and I was happy. After the first times spending with you I began to take the chance and be selfish and hung out with you more. I knew the more I spend time with you, the more harder it was for me to leave, and I knew no one has ever made me felt that way and I do not regret my time with you" he then gave a solemn look. "But after that day, I knew right then what I had to do."

Crona blushed lightly, I kept a distance knowing if they found out important you are to me, they would try to hurt you, knowing that would hurt men- no it would kill that part of me terribly. But as you started to grow up, so did my heart… but I chose to wait and confess to you until you were old enough for me to properly court you. "

Crona could not believe this.

No one has ever said that to him and spoke such emotions. Those caring affections said by Kid were new and hard to describe and couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream or if the God is Lying. Crona looked into Kid's eyes, trying to find any trace of a lie or something but found none. "How do I know you're not lying to me? If you are I don't think I could ever deal with a broken heart…"

Without realizing, Kid had him in his arms and on his lap like a child. "What I say is true my beloved." He kisses him on his cheeks. "All the tales I've told you were true." His eyes glows as he kiss the other. "My declaration for you is true." He then kisses him passionately. He pulls merely an inch away. "If you believe I'm insane then so be it for I would only go crazy for you. I love you Crona and If I must prove it then so be it." He then pick up Crona and lay him on the bed but stood up before him. "I would like you to stay with me till the end of summer to prove to you my love for you. If you love me by then, I will become forever more yours. My heart, mind, body, my soul, will forever be yours. All I ask is your love for me in return." Kid said caresses Crona's cheek.

"I-I will stay with you until I choose." Crona blushed deeply, "I want to know you better and make my decision." Crona spoke then squealed when Kid hugged him blushing madly.

Kids smiled a genuine smile. "That is all I ask from you my love…"


	5. Of answers and hope(less) future

Chapter 5

Demeter's forest

"CROOOOONAAAAAAA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ragnarok was looking everywhere for Crona. After fighting and knocking the Demi-brat out, Ragnarok grunt and threw black star out and not cared where the brat landed. Hecame back in triumph and was relieved to relax… only to find Crona was nowhere to be found.

"Hey pinky he's gone, you can come out now!" He figure he was hiding so he looked around to find Crona but he found him nowhere. He looked in the small cave that Crona would hide if he was not in that small tree form house. He was starting to get worried.

"Dammit where the hell are you Crona!?" Ragnarok was beginning to believe he was set up and some God was able to pass without any problems. "I would have sense anyone coming. That and I could have seen them…" He decided to track him down so for a couple of minutes, he found two sets of foot prints. One set he knew were Crona's but the other were larger and notice traces of sulfur. He was at the moment shocked and knew who it was and ran to the one direction. Out of the forest and around the area of the mountain, he screamed out and few minutes pass and swore he heard something not too far. He could have dismissed it if he hadn't had smelled something peculiar and burnt.

Ragnarok took a good whiff and concentrate on the smell Just at that moment, his eyes widened in shock.

'He wouldn't.' He ran to the source as fast as he could. Following the scent, he came across a burnt ground, fresh.

"Hades… you son of a bitch!" with so much rage he hit the wall of the mountain multiple times. He was so enraged, he didn't notice the cracks he made. He didn't care though. He lost the only few people he promised to protect.

"I can't lose anyone and I fail every!"

One hit.

"Damn!"

2nd hit.

"Fucking!"

3rd hit.

"TIME!" just as he hit it one last time, practically a river of water hit him in full force, knocking him across and sink in deep in the now made lake.

Ragnarok had no choice but to take off all of his armor and swim to the surface. As he got out of the lake he then notice the lake he created was somehow symmetric.

Realizing it was intended he was boiling with rage, the lake was boiling too.

'When I see him I will personally make him regret not only with kidnap, but also making a fool out of me!' he thought as trying to get out.

While not being seen, a certain king of the dead was laughing getting his revenge.

On Olympus

Spirit was watching from his throne what had just happened. 'To think he did all that just because Crona display some sibling affection to Ragnarok…. He is so possessive.' "I did not see that coming at all." But grinned as he lay in his throne with a bigger grin.

"At least Kid will thank me for this one. Finally he won't be a stuck up on being alone. I thought he was going to be forever a depressed, lonesome virgin…." Just as Spirit was going to call soul, Ragnarok came, wearing a new set of armor with a kill face. "Just the god I needed-!" but he was cut off by a punch directly in the face.

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Ragnarok yelled as he was fuming.

"I have no idea what you're talking abo-" before he could finish, Ragnarok punched the lights out of him.

Ragnarok pulled Spirit's up by his chest plate and ground his teeth. "BULLSHIT! YOU LET THAT NO ACCOUNT IDIOT GET HIM!" he shook him to keep him awake. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! CRONA IS FAR FROM HIS AGE AND NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE PROPER AGE IN GOD STATUS AND LAST I REMEMBER," he raises Spirit over his head, "HE IS UNDER THE CARE OF AN OVER OBSESSED BIPOLAR MOTHER WHO CONTROLS NOT ONLY HIS LIFE BUT ALSO THE LIFE OF THIS WORLD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOU HORNY PILE OF SHIT!?" he threw Spirit against a pillar.

Spirit looked at the pissed off god of war, ready to explain his plan but took a moment to see the look on his sons face. The God of war never showed fear and dread in his whole life, not even when he was losing. Here now he sees before him, a God with so much confidence and cold hearted look, has been broken and replaced with a look so rare it almost made the god of gods guilty. "I let him knowing Crona will be in good hands." He spoke as he stood up. "He is in mortal rights, at the proper age to be courted." He began to make his way to Ragnarok. "If anyone should have that right to have freedom, it's him. That kid needs to get a life out of that place he calls home. If it was anyone else, would you let Crona go be with any mortals or other gods that just want a one night stand and break his heart or just to have some affiliation with Demeter and have some control over her through him? Kid has more than even me and probably can take over my own kingdom if he feels up for it but he would not and could offer Crona everything. A place where he can be himself."

Ragnarok felt utterly shock this spirits care for the Demi-god and carelessly let go of Spirit's chest plate.

"He is not a child anymore, like his mother, you got to let go of him." spirit spoke.

Ragnarok could deny it as much as he wants, but in the end he knew he was right, minding about Kid he could care less. But what matter was Crona's life and looking at him, he wasn't a kid anymore. Thinking back the first time he had to watch over the kid, he remembered the first moments he had first met him.

FLASH BACK TIME! It's a sad moment so please if your emotional please skip this part to several months later.

 _Both war gods made their way to the home of Agathós and goddess Demeter's home. They have both known it was Going to be hard to tell her the truth but they were prepared to see it through. As they walked above the bill Ragnarok was caught by surprise._

" _Papa!"_

 _Ragnarok looked to see a pink haired child running to him. He felt that slight twist in his chest as he saw the child stop and confused. He looked around Ragnarok and hid behind him when Tsubaki came. It he didn't know any better, this kid was afraid of women._

" _Ragnarok, Tsubaki? What is the occasion?" Demeter spoke as she looked around, Crona ran and hid behind his mother. "Is my husband not here? I swear he can forget so easily when he is on an adventure, but I know he is safe." She smiles._

 _Ragnarok swallowed the lump as he could tell Tsubaki was scared. He wasn't, rather he was feeling bad for the child._

" _Demeter your husband…. He is…." Tsubaki paused._

" _What is wrong? Is he alright?"_

" _He is going to the underworld." Tsubaki said._

 _Demeter was quiet. "Hades is finally allowing my husband to see the Elysian field!" She said excitedly. "Finally he will come back home permanently after his dream came true!"_

" _He isn't coming back Demeter!" Ragnarok spoke. The goddess froze, she was in shock._

" _I don't understand… I just…"_

" _He was poisoned, by one of Tsubaki's soldiers." He said as he felt the rain came down along with thunder and lightning. He looked to see the young kid as he was frozen in place as he saw tears coming down. "Her name was Medusa," he continued, "she was the cause of your husband's death. She has been gone missing for a while." Ragnarok stated as he tried as to not look at the pink haired kid._

" _But my soldiers- our soldiers, are looking for her now as we speak." Tsubaki stated but Ragnarok took notice the goddess was still, not caring how Tsubaki was trying to stay hopeful._

" _How could that vile woman did this to me. To take my husband and my son's father." She spat with venom but looked with hope. "But I can get him back from the God of the underworld. Hades will give him back." She smiled as the rain came down. "We'll be a happy family again, right?" she asked._

 _Ragnarok glared at her. 'She can't be serious? No one has came back from the underworld…' he thought as he stared at how Tsubaki was nervous._

" _Milady, Please listen to me." Tsubaki spoke. "Agathós is no longer lives here. The minute he passes to the land of the dead, he cannot comeback. The laws of Death cannot be changed. Not even Kid will make any exceptions."_

 _Demeter was enraged lightning shot down and Ragnarok pushed her away as it hit where she stood. He may not see eye to eye but he knew Tsubaki was not at fault._

 _Demeter looked to her child and with a force and cold smile, all the trees grew around them. "I must protect you from the terrible and cruel world my son." She spoke as the trees were not stopping. "No one will take you away from me… not even death. When the time is right," She spoke, Ragnarok was shocked to hear this from her. "I shall make you an immortal so you shall never die and never leave my side." She held her son close. "And you will be safe."_

 _Ragnarok looked to the child and despite barely enough light peeked through in bits, he could see the child was in fear. Not of the change or the rage,_

 _It was knowing he lost his father._

 _And he was locked in a cage with no escape._

 _Several months later (After the incident and Medusa's death)_

"Please Ragnarok?" Demeter asked

"HELL NO! I ain't any babysitter for anyone!" Ragnarok yelled in the forest. He was called by Demeter for an emergency. He had hoped it was something good… and it was horrible.

Apparently Demeter was getting no help from other gods especially when it came to them not wanting to deal with the child.

Too much of a pain they said. He heard even Stein was not willing. But from what he heard (and saw), Crona fears the God. 'What ironic is how this kid could almost past for the child of the crazy god. He also heard how Demeter feared stein may scare Crona again after he cut open a shark describing the inside. He remembered how Demeter despises and believed Blair was definitely out of the question, the goddess of harvest has no trust of taking care of Crona. He heard Tsubaki was unfortunately on a mission for spirit. And some of the other children of spirit were even although old enough, were no help. However maka was in training.

"Please do me this favor I will pay you back in some way."

Ragnarok glared coldly, "No way! Last I did you a favor, you don't owe it up!" Before Ragnarok was going to say any more, a child no more than 6 or 5 came to him. He glared down, scaring the kid (un)intentionally, "What do you want?"

Crona was terrified, bowed his head to Ragnarok. "Please honorable God of war, I promise I will keep to myself and won't bother you in any way."

Ragnarok was called by many things but honorable? And the kid even said please! He was a softy to children (Except for a spiky blue haired brat). He groaned in frustration and yelled. "Fine!" Ragnarok said to Demeter but with a growl. "I'll do it if you bring a good harvest for the Spartans Demeter."

Demeter smiled happily. "Oh yes! BUT you must keep an eye on him!" As Demeter gave her son some heartwarming talk that made him vomit, he felt almost bad for the kid. After she left, he was ready to set some ground rules but he saw the kid went to a corner, all balled up."What are you doing kid?"

Crona turned his gaze to him "I'm keeping to myself like I promise." And turned back without a word.

Ragnarok thought all kids were like that Demi-god Black Star, but this kid is the total opposite. Ragnarok scratched the back of his head trying to understand this kid. "Don't you want to do something fun like going to play with your friends?"

Crona pause for a moment. "I only have Mr. Corner."'

'Forget what I said about weird. This is just sad.' Ragnarok thought but then had an idea struck. "Have you ever been to an arena?"

Crona shook his head "N-no."

Ragnarok pulled Crona by the back of his chiton having the kid face to face, deep blue eyes meeting black eyes. "Then let's go."

At the city of Spartan

"W-where are we?" Crona asked all in awe to his surroundings.

"Spartan." Ragnarok bluntly said. "My home."

Crona tried to pull away. "T-this too far! Mother will be mad!" he tried to run, only to freeze in fear.

Ragnarok shrugged. "Your mom can get mad at me all she wants. She doesn't scare me."

Crona was wide eyed on the god of war in awe. The child thought maybe Ragnarok could show him what it means to have confidence.

What it means to be brave.

As they were walking to the arena, lots of women were gawking at Crona, saying "AW how cute you are!" or. "Such cute hair!" and even "Those eyes are adorable!"

Ragnarok couldn't help but laugh. He thought Crona was already a chick magnet and doesn't have any muscle or anything on him and yet this kid is trying to hide. So to save the kid, he pushed the women away that tried to get near him. For a while it was funny but it had all stop when a bunch of men came up. He could tell how they were jealous and drunk. "Well look it here boys, a weird looking little boy that got no meat on his bone. Look at him, this kid can't be a boy; he looks too girlish! he has pink hair! What a freak!" and they all laughed.

Ragnarok looked to the kid and saw how sad the child was becoming and for this kid to look this terrible, he had to guess it was the incident.

The one witch that almost killed him and insulted and scarred emotionally. Before Crona could cry, Ragnarok punch the guy so hard, he saw teeth in the air. Crona was shock by this. Ragnarok just cleaned his hand from the blood. "To think, I thought my soldiers were so strong they could take a hit." He glared coldly, "I guess I was wrong about my men. They are more of a coward than Tsubaki's men but downright pathetic." He spoke with such animosity.

All men were shock, they disappointed their god and worse, he's pissed. "Forgive us lord Ragnarok, we didn't mean to act this way!" they got down on their knees to pray and bow.

The God of war scoff at their typical excuse and spoke. "Save your bullshit to someone who cares." He then smirked coldly. "In fact say you're sorry to this kid. Especially since this is DEMETERS kid~." He smirked evilly.

Crona was looking at him as if he said something horrible as the men bowed to the demi-God in fear. As they left the men drowning in their tears, the war god looked over to Crona and saw how sad and gloomy the kid looked.

"Something on your mind pinky?"

Crona kept his head down, even more depressed.

"Look you gotta tell me what's bugging ya? If you don't, how the hell can I help you."

He took noticed Crona thinking and for a good few minutes, he spoke. "Why did you have to tell them who I am?!" he was beginning to cry a bit. "I don't think I could deal with them now they know who I am… it just doesn't help at all."

Ragnarok felt a little bad. He only said it to get a good laugh, now he starting to regret it. "Please listen to what I have to say," the war god looked up to the sky and looked to the kid, "you shouldn't feel bad for who you are. You being a Demi-god is way more better than being a mortal fully. What I'm trying to say is you got something that separates you from the others. You're - what the word again?"

"Unique? Special?" Crona asked, his eyes were showing a glint of hope.

"Yeah! Unique, special!" Ragnarok said with a cheerful grin. No one in all his years made him grin a good grin unless it was a victory.

Or torturing someone who pissed him off.

"Come on let's head to the arena, now that's a sight to see." He said and was glad the kid was a bit joyous.

As they enter the arena they saw a spiky blue haired boy fighting other warriors. Crona was curious as Ragnarok was getting a headache.

'Not this brat again…'

"Ha ha! You can't beat the almighty Black Star!" The kid stated and ran to Ragnarok.

Just as Ragnarok was going to be enraged, Crona hid behind him. He kept the rage in check but he showed he was annoyed.

The little shrimp pointed at Ragnarok.

' The nerve this kid has.' He thought bitterly.

"Hey god of war, why are you late! Pop said you were suppose to train me!" he stated grumpily.

Ragnarok snorted mocking the kid. "I didn't sign up to train an annoying runt, especially from spirit." Ragnarok said with a gruff. But before he could tell the runt to leave, Black Star held Crona by the neck.

"Who's this pipsqueak? Is she your apprentice? I'll prove I'm way better than her!" Black star said ready to tighten his grip on Crona's neck. But before he could tighten his grip any further, Black Star was pushed by a full force out of nowhere, knocking him out.

Ragnarok was shock. He knew Crona didn't have any power at all but he was not normal either. He noticed Crona was looking around for something or rather someone until his gaze was up at the top of the arena. Squinting a bit, he barely could see a shadow. He grinned wickedly 'Oh this got interesting~!' he thought.

He told Crona to stay put as he went to where the "intruder" was and within a few minutes he found the intruder. "Well if it isn't the death god himself!"

"…" Kid did not reply his attention on something or rather someone.

"Please don't let me stop you from taking the so called almighty out of my hair. I'll owe you this time!"

Kid glanced at Ragnarok and sneered."Please I didn't do that for you. Don't think I'm trying to be nice for your sake."

Ragnarok was off by the remark. "If you ain't here for him then who -." Ragnarok stopped realizing the answer. "Oh now I see. Is the heartless god we all know and despise having a soft spot for a little pink haired Demi-god?"

Kid gave him a death glare.

"So I hit a spot?" he said sarcastically. "Then the only question I have is why?" Ragnarok tone changed from sarcasm to serious.

"What do you mean?" Kid spoke with no care in his tone as if he was hearing something boring.

Ragnarok didn't care how irritated he was getting, he was thinking of protecting pinky. "You could careless for any mortal or gods, even Demi-gods. Then out of nowhere, you're protecting a kid and it's a demi-God that's powerless." He held his sword to him. "What's your aim?" he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "If you got some creepy pleasure on him, know right here and now I'll end you! Give you a real reason why you're a death king."

He tremble slightly as he felt the his surrounding went cold. He saw Kid's eyes glow , enraged. He paused and looked to the bottom seeing Crona scared a bit and calmed down.

Ragnarok was confused as Kid was as solemn as before. "I have morals, unlike spirit. I don't chase after anyone for some stupid desire." He looked to Crona. "I just want to see to it Crona does not get hurt. Unlike last time…." Kid trailed off as his eyes were glowing dimly.

"You mean what happen with that witch?" Ragnarok knew what he meant.

Kid gave a curt nod. "Yes. If I didn't come in time, he'd be dead by now. I can't allow that to happen again..." kids eyes stopped glowing as they grew soft but then glared at Ragnarok.

Ragnarok sighed in defeat. "I'll let you stay here if you don't do anything suspicious, got it?"

He raised a brow. "Are you trying to threaten me? I'm heartless remember? I don't easily fear." Kid stated sternly.

"And last time I check, you're not supposed to stalk young kids but hey whatever you say to deny it."

Kid once again ignored the war god.

Ragnarok was still trying to understand what he was still confused. While the God of death was near and not exposing his presence where even he couldn't detect him, how could pinky sense him when he couldn't?

'How special are you pinky?' he thought As Ragnarok went to see where Crona was, he found Crona in his weaponry room gawking at his first sword he made. "What are you staring at?"

Crona surprised by him, jumped. "S-sorry!" he bowed his head, embarrassed.

"It's alright, I was curious. Seem you were looking at the first sword I made. The only sword capable to cut through anything. And I mean anything." He said with so much confidence.

"Really?" Crona ask in awe as he looked at the sword.

"Yup! In fact let me show you…" he said with a devious smirk as he held the large sword.

Outside the arena just by where Kid was, Ragnarok saw the weights in symmetrical. He looked to where Kid was and smirked evilly.

Before Crona could say or stop him, Ragnarok cut or appeared to not cut anything, saw the weights destroyed. Ragnarok turned to Crona grinning.

"This sword is special. At first you don't see much on this. But that's the illusion. This sword was made by me. All the sweat and blood put into this, is the sword that cause chaos and destruction. No one other than me can use it. Only someone with true strength can wield it." Ragnarok said as he was putting the sword back in the sheath.

Crona was awed by the sword but was puzzled. "True strength?" Crona asked curiosity shown in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you know my story about the sword, your mom and everyone talks about how I'm God awful huh?" He frowned as he saw Crona bowed his head.

"maka told me but I don't really know." Crona spoke lowly but looked up with a smile. "But I would like to know your side of the story."

Ragnarok smiled and scoffed. "Well I was around your age when I began but I wasn't strong as I was. I… technically I was born without a father. I was born to prove a point to Spirit and let's just say he made it personal to give me misery." He said and saw Crona frown. "Moving on, I was more like you, somewhat scrawny. People would make fun of me and degraded how I will mount to nothing. As a child I was fond of swords so I learned to make my sword. I wanted a special material no one had used so I went to the underworld and demanded it." He laughed. "I was annoying as the blue haired brat But I didn't ask for Spirit's help. Day and night I would come down for the material and he wouldn't nudge. He admitted I was determined and warned me it is not like any kind anyone has used. I didn't care and I was stupid enough to follow through it. I had worked on this baby for a decade. While I made this weapon, I grew strong and better. I was quick minded, I was also blood lusted. But even after all the years with failing and losing, humiliated," he glared up in the sky. Crona knew who he meant but saw the features of Ragnarok soften, "my greatest achievement was this sword. No one, not even Tsubaki, can wield this sword. True strength as some rarely believes in my city is who you are. I may be a brute, but hey I got a heart, it's just in this muscle of a god that loves to cause war. But that's between us ok? So remember if you tell anyone of me being nice or heart warming, I'll make your life a living HELL." He said in a crazy psychopathic way

."Y-y-y-yes lord Ragnarok sir!" Crona said scared of what Ragnarok said.

"Good and I might even give you one like it…"

In the background, Kid is grinding his teeth plotting how to make Ragnarok pay for ruining his work to have all those weights symmetrical.

Flash back end

Since then, Ragnarok had a soft spot for him, still was rough on him but not too rough, being like a big brother to him. He knew from then Kid may not knew it before or even knew when it started, the king of the dead began to fall for Crona.

The God of war just wished he saw it coming. "So now what? How are you going to keep this from Demeter? She's going to know on her own. And when she does… who knows how long it will take for humans to last without a source of food."

"Simple we just tell her to keep he son safe, he's in a secret place that no one, not even she knows exist. And when she is ready we'll tell her." spirit said happily.

Ragnarok felt utterly stupid for asking because even he knew that lie won't last. 'We are so dead…..' but then a thought came to him along with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh by the way I got a favor to ask ya….."


	6. Reminisce love

Chapter 6

It is T for Ragnarok's foul cursing. If there is more cursing and gore involve I may change its rating to M! I don't own SE or the myth. And on with the story!

Underworld

Crona again woke up feeling better than before knowing where he is

He remembered being told to get some more needed rest, he was sitting up to look at his surroundings. He wasn't use to this despite Kid reassuring him he will in time. He smiled knowing he has nothing to fear. He won't wake up to a creep courting him or being (attempted) to be kidnapped by some who were heroes royalty or gods. He gotten out of his bed to look out at the small balcony and smiled at the sight of the river of Styx was beautiful.

He decided it was time to change so he opened what looked to be a wardrobe and was seeing different style of chitons and garments. He took a moment to think what to wear to impress Kid. The clothes he saw were so different from his plain chiton and plain. He had no idea what to wear. He heard a knock and walked to the door.

'Kid is really a gentleman.' He thought but as he opened the door, a girl with so much positivity burst through and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"YOU MUST BE CRONA! LORD KIDDO IS SOOOOO LUCKY BECAUSE YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE!" Patty screamed as she held Crona in a bear hug.

"Patty please don't kill him! I get it he's here in the underworld; let's try not making him like everyone here." Liz spoke as she pulled Patty from Crona. Patty let go to get him some choices of chitons to wear. Crona was helped by the taller blond as she helped comb his hair. "I'm Liz and that's my sister Patty, we're Kid's loyal servants and friends. It's finally nice to meet you. Kid has talked so much about you." Liz smiled as she shook his hand.

"Really?" Crona asked flustered. He remembered Kid said he has been watching over him, but talking about him, it was new. "What did he say about me?" he asked nervously.

She smiled as she put some jewels and beads on the dresser. "Well, first time he met you, he said you were special. He said that you were such a sweet boy who has a kind heart and had an adorable smile that somehow melted his heart, especially when you were always so shy when he was around." She said as she was fixing his hair putting some jewelry in it, mostly dark symmetrical jewels. "Ever since he met you, he never stopped talking about you. Before he was… sort of cold hearted." Liz described as she continued on. "He didn't care about others, well the exception of us and some of the other servants. But I can't blame him for it. Ever since spirit cheated him out of ruling Olympus, he was feared without even given a chance."

'Poor Kid..' Crona felt bad.

Liz seeing Crona sad; she tried to change the subject."But you know it's good you're in his life, if you didn't, he'd still be the cold hearted god. Plus it keeps him from trying to symmetric everything."

"Yeah," Patty agreed, "Kid gets all crazy when everything goes a few inches off! One time I even got his kingdom ten inches off with the help from Mr. Giraffe." patty said while taking a few clothes out to show Crona. While Liz was trying to stop patty from pulling the whole clothes out, Crona was in his own thoughts wondering about Kid, smiling to himself how Kid may who may not know it, made an impact to his life but was still blushing the fact Kid was watching his every move, oh how is he going to face him without blushing every minute. Before he could think anymore about this, Liz and patty drag him to change out of his clothes.

"In fact I remember when he realized he truly love you…" liz explain as she passed Crona a long dark lavender chiton…

Mean while

Kid was looking over his scrolls of the recent deaths, making sure all souls were sent to the right place. Some of the souls were taken to Tartarus without his acknowledge or acceptance before and it was chaos. Shuddered by that memory he shook his head. 'That will be the last time.' He said. Just when he was done with all of his work, he thought of his dear Crona. He realized with all his heart, he truly loved Crona but that was when Crona had gotten hurt because of Demeter's inexcusable reasons and actions to just hide him in a forest, especially when warriors at the time thought of asking for Demeter to grow crops or for her hand in marriage. But during that time, it changed when a wandering warrior had found his Crona talking to Demeter.

FLASH BACK YAAAAAAAY!

 _A warrior at around the age of thirty had thought of asking the hand of Demeter's to wed so his city can forever prosper. He thought of how he could manipulate Demeter like any other women he had over the years. Oh how he will be a hero for his people. As he was going through the forest he heard Demeter talking to someone. As he gotten closer, he saw a young pink haired child no more than fifteen, smiling to Demeter. He thought he had a problem but then that changed his mind._

 _"M-mother please don't get into another argument with Spirit. I know you and Spirit may not see eye to eye but please don't fight." Crona had asked his mother rather begging her for the eighth time._

 _"Oh alright if it pleases you my dear, I won't even push a single word to start an argument."_

 _'She has a son…' the warrior however smirked ad he began his approach to Demeter._

 _"Oh Demeter! Goddess who's beauty is beyond all measure, I come in hopes for your hand in marriage in hopes to see that I am worthy for you." he said as he bowed. Demeter was blushing madly but behind her, Crona was scared of the man._

 _Demeter saw Crona shaking as she believed he was shy. "Oh warrior, you have me blushing madly. Your words are sweet to my ears but I'm afraid my son may is very shy." The warrior smiled and walked to Crona and put a hand on Crona's shoulder._

 _Far in the distance-_

 _Kid sat in his throne, glaring at the warrior especially when that warrior was touching Crona. The way the man's hand was on Crona's shoulder did not felt right. 'How dare he put his hand on my Crona?! If he so dares touches Crona in any other way I'll rip his hands and cut him to pieces in a slow and painful death.' But then he realized what he thought._

 _'Did I say 'my Crona?' he felt disgusted by this. 'This is sweet Crona! The adorable kind caring, beautiful…' but then he felt something heavy in his chest, something he thought he may have never felt before. He felt his heart beat weakly but then beat stronger. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. 'I am disgusting. Crona is a child. He isn't even in the proper age.' Kid began try and wrap his mind of the situation._

 _In Demeter's forest._

" _Please dear warrior, try to understand. My son has been without a father for ten years… If you prove to me you are a worthy by being a father to my dear Crona. Only then I will see to it I will marry you."_

 _Kid saw in the warriors face happy but in his eyes anger and kill._

 _For the past ten weeks, Kid kept seeing the warrior came to Demeter and has been courting her many times but this was not made him angry. In the eyes of the warrior, he saw desire towards Demeter but to Crona… something he knew was too familiar. Each time the warrior was alone with Crona, Crona 'accidently' tripped over and the warrior would catch him from falling and Demeter would be thankful. The worst of all was when the warrior tried to teach Crona to fight and would punch Crona close to the chest and what is worse, his mother would ignore it as she healed Crona's body. Kid wanted to get rid of the warrior but then it would only ruin what he had in mind especially when he does not want Crona to know who he is yet._

 _When the day Crona was left with the warrior when Demeter went to go attend the harvest festival was when Kid prepared to protect Crona. When he saw Demeter left, he saw the warrior tried to be kind and considerate to Crona, but Crona kept his distance from the man. Kid smiled, glad that Crona did not want to be near him. But what he saw the warrior about to grab the knife, Kid pulled his sword slightly out only to put it back in its sheath._

 _"You must be hungry young god. I will fetch you something. Please come with me, I do not wish you to be alone."_

 _Crona held onto his left arm, feeling uncertain about this but followed the man and continued but kept his distance. Each time he saw the man trying to give Crona a hand when walking over some of the fallen trees, Crona did not grab his hand._

 _This pleased Kid very much._

 _As they came across a small huddle, Crona kneeled down and saw a little rabbit stuck in a small hole."Poor little rabbit, he's hurt!"_

 _"Everyone gets hurt. It's only a matter of time when something bigger and better rids them out of its life. It's just a rabbit. If one dies, more will replace him." the warrior said as he pulled his knife out._

 _This scared Crona, he remembered when medusa attempt to kill him saying something similar to her words. Looking up he saw the man wielding a knife._

" _Please don't kill the poor rabbit?!" That was when he notice the kill in the eyes were not towards the little animal but towards him. As the rabbit jumped out of his grip, Crona slowly got up and walked backwards. "M-mother might be home right now, looking for me. Please excuse me." But just as Crona moved, luckily he moved a little just in time when the knife was close to his arm but made a small cut._

 _"I don't think your mother will miss you anytime soon. You see your mother holds all the power to change the season. To be with a goddess you gain a lot of power, your mother was so fooled by my charm." He lunged and Crona moved quick enoughWith you out of the way, your mother will need a shoulder to cry on, a need for another child to love. Not only will I be a hero for my people but I will have an heir worthy and a better son for the great goddess." The warrior proclaimed as he pulled out his sword ready to strike._

 _Crona ran as far as he could, he needed to help._

" _Run little rabbit! Run! Try to hide! I will end you!" he was crying and looked back unaware of the traps. He tripped over a wire and fell, tumbling. Down but got up with no hesitation and ran. H3 needed to escape._

" _Moth-!" but he screamed as he fell forward into a pit hitting his head, leaving him unconscious with a few scrapes and bruises._

 _"Stupid boy, I had traps laying here for the past ten weeks. I'll just leave you for the maggots to feed off your body." The warrior smirked. As he left, Kid without thinking jumped into the hole to check Crona._

 _Kid appeared and jumped into the pit and began to analyze Crona seeing he was unconscious. As Kid was already holding Crona in bridal style; he took the moment to take a look at Crona. Crona has changed over the years. His features were not childish but rather, a little slender. He had a heart shape face and notice he was quite slender for a boy._

 _'As if I'm holding an angel in my arms.' He thought. But he soon remembered why he was in here and somehow not going crazy for the fact it is not even in symmetry. 'He will pay for this.' As he got out of the pit, he notice Crona was moving a little. Hoping he was not waking up, luckily he wasn't but rather Crona was snuggling close to him in fact, his head snuggling to his chest._

 _"Kid…" Crona mumbled. Kid however was turning red and controlling his thoughts. His heart again began to beat but only beating faster than ever. He tried to look anywhere but Crona but failed miserably. His eyes were on Crona, he had the urge to kiss him. 'If I kiss him, maybe it will make sense…' he said leaning down slowly. Even though their lips barely touched, a surge of a shock went into Kid's body. He was already hearing his heart beat going faster than it ever has before._

 _'This has never happened before… for now must take Crona back and get rid of that vile excuse of a mortal._

 _Later_

 _"I am so sorry to tell you this Demeter." The warrior said as he held Demeter's hand._

 _"How could he! My own son ran away!" Demeter was raging mad. Learning from the warrior, her son announced he was running away with a woman! A woman! Did she not teach her son well! Before she could go after her son, she was stopped by the warrior._

 _"But listen to me my dear. He is a fool to not listen to all the things you have taught him. A beautiful and caring mother that gave him everything!" the man grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. "But see this as an opportunity my love. For we can have one of our own and raise it better." Demeter looked into his eyes. How long has she missed to beheld and loved by another? As she was going to kiss the warrior she felt a cold feeling in the air, but ignored it._

 _"To think the goddess Demeter will was stronger than iron and prideful to easily not be fooled. It seems you're no better than mortal a woman who listens to anything just to feel the needs as an animal… shameful. Very shameful..."_

 _Demeter turned and saw the God of death but what caught her off was Crona looked to be in a mess and in the arms of the God._

 _"What have you done to her son!?" the warrior stated ready to pull out his sword._

 _"Oh save the Heroism act for someone who can't see what you truly are, pitiful disgrace… if I did not have him in my arms... this would have become an asymmetrical mess that I would made an exception."_

 _The warrior tried to grab his sword but all of a sudden his sword was as if too much to even try to pull._

 _"Have you and all mortals forgotten who I am. Am I that easily to be forgotten?" Kid stared down at the man. The man then began to grow old, his body growing weaker and his hair turning white as it falls down. The man then began to realize who he was. "Please Lord Hades, let me explain-" the warrior begged and began to cough._

 _"Don't even beg… you should know I am not the god of mercy," Kid looked down at him, "I am the god of Death."_

 _Soon Demeter herself felt the presence of death that she felt chills through her skins._

 _Before the warrior could even disprove or act, flames appeared on him. He screamed but then it faded and he was gone within the dissipated flames._

 _"What have you done to him?!" she yelled seeing the burnt circled of her said new love and walked toward Kid._

 _"I sent him to Tartarus; he will be forever trying to escape a pit with no chance of getting out just as he did to Crona." He smirks sinisterly toward her._

 _"Why!?" Demeter enraged, she tried to grab Crona but failed seeing Kid holding him closer even now."You see Demeter, you fell for a man you barely knew, you although believing you know what is best for Crona, you did not see the man you believed loved you had only wanted what you possess. He was willing to kill your child that you 'love' so much. But then you and that said warrior were going to breed like rabbits. Despicable.."_

 _Demeter was filled with so much raged and hate toward Kid. "What do want out of this? Before you saved Crona from that witch, I was happy; but this time it is different. Did you plan this? How do I not know you want something from me by collaborating this and putting that poor man as a victim."_

 _Kid glared at Demeter for her accusation."How dare you accuse me of this treachery! I may be cold hearted, but I will not be cruel nor put Crona in any situation that would danger him. I Lo- care for him. He has been the only living soul that has ever showed me kindness. Do you think Crona was safe by the mere wideness of your so called sanctuary of a forest?" he felt the fire emanating from his mouth. "leaving him here believing it is enough to protect him? I have been protecting Crona from the likes of medusa and you're so called soon to be lover." He stated knowing he was right. "Crona is dear to me Demeter, he is precious to me and you let him get hurt by a foolish man."_

 _"You're lying! He wouldn't hurt my son! And I have protected Crona without your help! The only reason my son only shows caring to you only for the fact he does not even know you! How about I tell him, hmm?" Demeter smirked as Kid stood still. To see the God of death shaken and fear was a an exquisite sight and she finally have what she wants. "His so called hero is the god of death who only wants his soul! That will truly break his hear-" She stopped only to find her neck being gripped by one hand. She feared for her life as she saw everything around her dying. Everything was getting warmer by the minute but the God she sees, his eyes were glowing gold. "You selfish arrogant goddess Demeter…" Kid said with hate and venom in his words. "If you were not his mother, you would be gone out of existence… and I would care less if all the life around had died." Kid's was breathing smoke. "Have you as well forgotten who you are talking to? I am the god of death Hades. I am more hated than Ragnarok and I can kill you right here." But he softened his grip, "But I will only hurt Crona that way." He spoke softly as he calmed down. "Let this be a lesson, If you tell your son who I am without my permission, I will tell him you believed your now dead lover that you barely knew were going to replace him." He let go, Demeter trying to swallow enough air she could but glared at him. Kid went into the tree form home, put Crona on his bed. Kid kissed Crona on his forehead. Soon Crona looked clean as if it never happened. "My dear Crona… I love you. I did not realize how much you are important to me until now. Because of this realization, I want you to be mine forever." He caresses his cheek. "But you are still too young for me so I will wait for you. When you are at the proper age, I will come for you and when I do, I hope you accept me my love… my agape." He whispered and could sense the other soul trying to reach out. Kid then left, feeling a pang in his heart with each step he took leaving behind his beautiful angel asleep._

 _'But he will be in my arms once again... if he accepts my love...' was the last thought he had before he disappeared_.

Flash back end-

"And now I have the chance to court him properly." Kid smiled and knew the loneliness for them will dismiss away like a bad dream.

'And I will not need to wait for the end of his mortal life.' Kid spoke only to feel the dread seep into his soul. He could feel the pain in his chest at the very thought of waiting for him to pass from the human planes left a pang in his heart. He above all feared the very thought of the day Crona departs from the land of the living. True he is half god but to live forever in a cage for his mother.

'No and even if he can becomes immortal, he will suffer the consequences from the conditions.' and he could not do anything about it.

He walked to the hall and into the dining hall and looked to the grand table with fruit and a pitcher of nectar and other fine wine. He held an apple.

"There is a less painful way." Ever since after that incident with the warrior, Kid tried to look for loopholes for him to become immortal without him dying or suffering. He looked through scroll after scroll and even read from Excalibur's own.

"Never again will I even read from that waste of time." He spoke bitterly at just the very thought of the small god. But for the past years he only had one way to secure Crona's life, he would have to eat something from the underworld.

"He would forever live in the underworld, never age nor die. But just one terrible condition." To eat anything from the underworld, Crona have no choice but to live down here forever.

"I will not tricked or force him to such misery, he cannot suffer for my selfish wish." He will not ever be cruel to Crona. "If Crona loves me after the end of our deal, he will choose how he wishes to live. No matter the decision, my heart will forever belongs to Crona." And he put the apple down and smiled.

'Will not give up!'

Meanwhile-

"He did that for me…" Crona said in surprised of the tale.

"Yup" both sisters said. Liz fixed his dark lavender chiton with designs of pink flower buds floating in the air. The dress snuggled around his hips. The chiton he wore had made him look somewhat feminine though he did not mind, he always preferred to wear long chitons to cover his body. He looked to the mirror and noticed the change of how different he looked. He wore a metal head band along with metal wrist bands that are symmetrical. But his thoughts were on Kid and smiled a small smile with happiness.

"You may think you knew him before, but there is more to him than you think." Liz said seeing and assuring everything is in symmetric.

Crona, deep in thought felt a fast change in his chest. "If you don't mind, I like to see Kid please?"

Before Liz could point where, he already left.

"Why so much in a hurry!" Liz yelled out as patty giggled.

"I don't know, but we better go see why." Patty declared and both ran after to see why.

In the throne room-

"How ridiculous I am!"

Kid at the moment was pacing back and forth in panic.

"I am so stupid! Here I am day dreaming and forgot to plan where to show Crona where to see! To explore!" He did not think it through where Crona would want to even go. 'He has never been out other than to Sparta, but only at the arena. Demeter probably told him tales of the underworld…' this made him even more nervous. He sat in his seat rubbing his temples.

"I am pathetic." Before he continue in self pity or think through about this, he sensed Crona coming to him fast. He got off and walked to open the doors to see Crona running to him.

'He is truly beautiful in the chiton. If it were white, I swear he was a bride running to me to be married.' The thought made him feel happy and smile. "Crona! You look so beautiful! But why are you- Oomph!"

Crona jumped and lunged to him, the impact had both of them falling to the ground, Kid taking the fall to keep Crona from harm. Before he could ask Crona why he was running, his pinkette hugged him so tight, Kid's heart skipped a beat and was beating faster than ever. "Crona-"

"Thank you!" Crona said with a smile.

"For what?" Kid was confused but awed at the symmetry and beauty of Crona.

"For all those years you were there for me, especially saving me again." Crona said and gave a chaste kiss to Kid.

Kid blushed but before he could kiss back he sensed someone coming.

"Get a room you two!"

Set of golden and dark blue eyes turned to see the god of war standing with so many weapons.

"But then again... you and me got a score to settle Kid." Ragnarok explain, holding one particular weapon in hand (bet you know which one). "first time you passed me, this time its on! You still got to prove your worth to pinky here!" Ragnarok showed his psychotic smile. "And I ain't leaving till I get a fight you king of perverts!"


	7. Of fights and gifts

Chapter 7

Kid glare down Ragnarok as he stood up but not without reassuring Crona will be safe from any harm.

Crona was embarrassed, he was picked up in Bridal style by Kid as he walked across his throne and place Crona in his seat.

Before Crona could ask Kid not to get hurt nor hurt Ragnarok, Kid place a finger gently on his lips and kissed his forehead. "I promise I will hurt him too bad, just minor bruises." He saw Crona pouted but nodded. He smiled "It will be short my love." Kid assured Crona with a smile, happier seeing him blush a bit more. He turned, he called forth his staff that turned into a sword.

Ragnarok kept his weapon tightly in his hand and smiled manically. "I always figured I would fight you in the future. This is going be fun." The god of war held his sword out to shine a bit. "Recognize this beauty? It's the same material you gave me that forged your pitchfork and sword."

Kid glare was a bit soft. "So you have been keeping it polished and in shape. I am not surprised it hasn't been ruined by the blood you bathed in it."

"At least I keep it in a much better state than Tsubaki could and I've been saving it for occasions like this." Ragnarok smirked. "To challenge you is the greatest fight I could ever hope to fight."

"Please," Kid huffed as he went to a defensive stance. "If you think you can challenge me, you're out of your mind. But I suppose aside being arrogant and stubborn, you have at least a strategy."

"Of course I do." Ragnarok smiled knowing he has a plan to get back at Kid for earlier.

With no hesitation, both attacked. Each attack was dodged, none made a mark nor fail to keep up. Sparks after sparks swords would clash and yet no blood was spilled.

Crona was in awe by the fight displayed before him. To see two gods fight, mostly the way Kid would fight. Even when it was only once, Crona had watched the way Ragnarok spar and moved like an animal when angry. But to see Kid fight was so much different from anyone, he fought with elegance. The way Kid move had made Crona lost in words as he was unaware of his surroundings not even noticing he was being pulled out of the way by Liz as Ragnarok crashed against the throne seat where he was sitting before.

"You idiot be careful! You almost hit Crona!" Liz shouted out toward Ragnarok.

Crona was a bit too dazed from the unexpected pull but shook it away to walk to the god of war, with concern in his eyes.

Ragnarok smirk as he saw Crona walking to him as well as Kid with a bit more kill in his eyes. "*Hmph*, you just gave me my opportunity! Gupi!" he yelled and with speed, a powerful gust of wind hit Crona only for his chiton went up. Kid seeing this had not only blushed a deep red, he began to have a trail of blood out of his nose. Crona was blushing madly and backed away but was having trouble standing.

Crona blushed embarrassed from the unexpected action. 'He gushed more than soul has!' he thought looking anywhere but Kid.

Ragnarok however was laughing so much, to see Kid trying and failing at the same time to stop his nosebleed. "*gupi* Looks likes the gentlemen god is no better than that pervy spirit!" Ragnarok continued laughing as he turned to look at Crona blush madly.

Kid calming down enough, beat red and still blood pouring out like crazy, lunged forward to attack Ragnarok. As they fought, Ragnarok threw his weapon to hit Kid.

The king of the dead dodge. The weapon bounced backwards but aim straight to Crona. Before Ragnarok could stop it, he caught a glimpse of Kid speed run and grabbed Crona out of the way. The god of war saw how overprotective he was over Crona and took a deep breath. He knew from the beginning before he even came here, this was a test, a test to reassure if Kid was in love with Crona and his little pinky was safe. A test to find out if his true intentions were to hurt Crona.

'Then again,' he thought with a chuckle, 'this was a chance to get back at Kid and it had worked beautifully.' Seeing the King of the dead so embarrassed and even got him to have a nosebleed was a bonus!

But after their fight came to an end, never had he seen Kid deeply care for someone other than himself. He smiled in relief.

"Of all gods who care about him, you act so careless with your sword you idiot! Crona could have been hurt or worse if I hadn't got him out of the way!" kid growled as he pushed Crona behind him.

"Don't get so uptight, I could have pulled back my sword in time, it's mine you know I forged it myself. You didn't have to play hero like that blue brat or the whiny pigtails. If a constellation, looks like we're even." Ragnarok bluntly replied.

Kid's right eye was twitching. "What do you mean we're even!?" he said while growling keeping Crona behind him.

"Well," Ragnarok was stretching his neck and glared at Kid from the angle, "first you took a cheap shot by getting me fighting that annoying pest. A fight that I will get a hearing from Demeter for the mess I didn't cause." Kid smirked, making Ragnarok angrier by the minute. "Then you had the gall to make me lose my favorite armor in that new lake. By the way you owe me a new armor and since the underworld makes much better armor, I thought why not." Soon he lunge his sword toward Kid but stopped right when the tip of the sword was close to Kid's chest. "But in the end, I came here to see if Crona was alright and not dead or cursed." He stated glaring down Kid, both knowing already what they wish to do to the other only being stopped with Crona/pinky here. "I doubt you would try to trick him into anything that could kill him or condemn him to live here forever." Soon the weapon was slowly stabbing through Kid's chest plate. Ragnarok silver eyes were going cold dead serious. "But if you did, I will cut you down to pieces and I will take in the pleasure of killing you slowly, especially killing a perverted death god. So listen closely stripes cause I ain't gonna say it again: you hurt Crona or make him do anything he doesn't want to do. The first thing being taken out is your little weapon. that will be more painful to your pride and I'll continue cutting off the rest of you in pieces. Got it?"

Kid was unsurprised, he knew the god of war would act this way and not even bothered feeling the weapon piercing through his armor and even slowly through his skin. He knew the war god was like a brother to Crona.

It was a bit envious.

'I hate to admit it but he does understand how important Crona is. I am just glad he doesn't share the same feelings for him.' Kid carefully pulled the weapon out and extended his hand. "I will not hurt Crona nor would force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. You have my word."

Ragnarok studied his features and found no trace of a lie and shook Kid's hand. Both then let go, hate the display of an agreement together. "Alright I'll take your word. But before I go I want to talk to Crona."

Before Ragnarok could grab Crona's hand, Kid gripped Ragnarok by the forearm. "Not that I don't trust you, which I don't, what is important that you wish to talk to Crona about that I cannot be here?"

"Don't go crazy overprotective. Sheesh." Ragnarok pulled away, feeling Goosebumps. He knew the suppose god of the dead could give anyone chills but just his contact was freezing. 'How the hell can Crona take this?' he thought but began, "I just wanna talk to him and give him something. While we're talking, you're going to be busy now with that mess."

"What mess are you-" Kid froze seeing his throne room destroyed and especially asymmetrical. His eye was twitching, Crona was concerned over Kid's panic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kid was so devastated, he coughed out blood and with the blood loss previously, he fainted and was knocked out like a light.

Crona was so worried he bend down to check on Kid. He was even more concern seeing him there, lying on the ground like a dead man in a coffin. Before he could wake up the unconscious man, Ragnarok stopped him.

Crona looked to Ragnarok and saw him bursting in laughter, laughing so much he tried to stop.

Crona frowned, ready to panic if Kid never wakes up.

"Don't worry he's fine." Ragnarok spoke, no longer laughing. "This is normal compare to the need to fix everything around him. Beside I wanted to talk to you."

Crona kissed Kid on the forehead then got up but froze in fear. "Y-you're not going to try to take me home are you?"

Ragnarok smiled and sighed. "All depends after we talk."

Crona looked at Liz and patty for any sign.

Ragnarok groan. "If it makes you feel comfortable, the blondes can come."

"Hey we got a name and I know you don't have memory loss." Liz said while glaring.

Ragnarok ignored the comment. "Whatever blonde, so you coming or not?" Ragnarok said as he ignored Liz nearly fuming.

Crona sighed but began to walk with Liz, patty and Ragnarok.

As they walk, they came to the outside of the castle grounds. Liz getting worried for Crona, held out a dagger, patty imitated.

"Hey blondes, I said I wasn't going to force Crona to leave unless he says otherwise." Ragnarok ignored the death glares and leaned against the wall. Looking to Crona, Ragnarok was more serious and ready to kill.

"So Crona, are you alright? Has he done anything to you?" Ragnarok questioned Crona.

"N-no." Crona said getting scared, if it wasn't his mother that scared him, it was Ragnarok.

Ragnarok stared him down. "You're not trying to hide from me for him are you?" Crona shook his head with no hesitation. Ragnarok stared him down and continued, "You know he's cold hearted god who could careless for this world, even you."

Despite Crona's fear of Ragnarok, it was slowly melted away and glaring at him.

Ragnarok smirked internally and continued. "Hell I even bet he wants something good and then get rid you out of his life. I mean I heard he has never taken in anyone like spirit, but then he could be doing it behind. He probably has one right now in his-"

"STOP IT!" Crona yelled.

Both sisters and was surprise by this but Ragnarok wasn't, he wanted the truth.

Crona was glaring at him, "I'm not hiding anything! He is not like that at all! How dare you say that to him! You don't know him like I had!" Crona was fuming, "You're no better! You create chaos and screw with any female around, your no better than Spirit!" Crona was furious. No one has ever seen Crona furious or even mad. Ragnarok unfazed, gave his death stare towards him. "Don't try to protect that crazy obsessed stalker." Ragnarok stared down at Crona forcing him to walk backwards seeing fear in him. "Last time I check, he's over obsessed with you, watching over you. I mean who watches over a kid over the years? That's disgusting! For all you know, he supposedly doesn't watch you changing or even watches you cleaning yourself, huh?!"

Crona got his confidence back and went forward forcing Ragnarok to go backwards until he was up against the wall. "He's a gentleman. When I was unconscious, he didn't take any advantages of me. In fact he never tried to since he first met me. Not once did he force me. If anything, I trust him with all my heart!

He's kind and considerate and he cares anout me and wouldn't change me or replace me. He is nothing like spirit and don't you dare say anything bad around him ever!" Crona then realized what he did and began to walk backwards and shut his eyes for an impact of a punch. But it never happened except a pat on the head and then the said hand ruffling his hair. "You really are growing up. I'm glad to know your safe and you'll be ok. But aside that, a few rare people has ever tried to talk back to me and you did. I'm impressed." Ragnarok spoke. "I just want to know if your going to be okay, just don't rush into things until you get to know him better."

Crona looked up and saw Ragnarok smiling. All of a sudden Ragnarok grabbed something behind his back that was wrapped up. "Before I go, I wanted to give you your gift on your birthday but because of that announcement and your mom might disapprove this. I think now is a good time."

Crona surprised by this, grabbed the gift carefully and opened it and found a sword nearly the same as Ragnarok except it was a little smaller and lighter. "This is for me?"

"Yup. The first time you saw my weapon, I figured you might like one for your own and since your already of age, you might need one to protect yourself. I know what Kid said but still you need to learn to protect yourself. Maybe he could teach you?" he looked the other way embarrassed to say.

Crona so happy smiled warmly to Ragnarok. "Thank you…" he said and hugged him.

Ragnarok pushed him away gently. "How many times do I have to say it?! Don't do that, especially in public!"

Crona giggled and nodded.

Ragnarok began to leave until he stopped."Oh yeah also I won't tell your mom!" he yelled out, and then left.

Crona without thinking rushed inside the castle to Kid. Entering the throne room, he saw Kid magically fix the designs of the walls. Crona smiled but before he could run to Kid, Kid was already in front of him and passionately kissed Crona. "It's my turn to tell you thank you. No one has ever tried to vouch for me." He said kissing Crona's forehead. "Thank you."

Crona smiled and noticed Kid was still fixing. "Would you like me to help you?"

Kid surprised by this tried to not let Crona go. Crona pulled away and began to move the furniture symmetrical as possible. Kid was touched by Crona's action again but shook his head and smiled.

'You still amaze me my Crona.' He thought as he finished reforming the decoration. He then began to fix his throne seat as he thought of what Crona choice will be by the end of the future. He smiled, 'I do not care whatever your decision will be by the end of this summer, I will make you happy.' he then had an idea as he finished. "Crona,"

He saw the young demi-god look to him while fixing a tapestry. "After we clean up this mess, I would like to take you around and give you a tour of my kingdom and later to the Elysian Fields. I believe you may like it there the most..."


	8. a late gift is never too late

Chapter 8

After fixing the throne room, Kid had thought Crona would be hungry and since he will be here (hopefully for good), he will entertain his guest while Liz and Patty bring food from up above.

"Let us take a break in the gardens." Kid spoke as he held Crona's hand and led Crona outside through a path to the gardens. When kid brought Crona to the garden, Crona was speechless. He has seen all kinds of flowers but never flowers that grew in the underworld and especially that glows.

"These flowers are so beautiful!" Crona smiled. "I never heard flowers could grow in the underworld." Crona frowned ever so lightly. "I heard from Maka and my mother their time here, that nothing grows here. What kind of flowers are they?" Crona asked remembering from Maka and his mother tales of seeing only death's castle but never heard of life existing here, especially a garden so rare and beautiful with it dark and mysterious allure.

Kid slightly frown thinking of those two. "I would never allow them to come to my private and secluded sanctuary. Maka may have never seen the gardens but only to not allow her especially if she try to pull out a flower to give to her mother just as she did when she would to you when she would go to those insufferable play dates your mother would make. Demeter has tried to come here once but I would not allow it, although there were times your mother tried to grow her too bright and unsymmetrical plants..." Kid was annoyed by Demeter's propositions and her input.

Crona giggled as he followed Kid to a marble carved table and stools. "It reminds me of the time you fixed my mother's plants. When she always came home she would be shock. Even when I continued to fix it, she get so mad she would regrow all the plants. I still continue it after she finished." Crona smiled at all the times.

Kid too had smiled remembering all the wonderful times. "Well unlike the ones you have been around, these perfection can grow in the dark. They don't need the sun, in fact," Kid got up and walked up to the rose bush with rose that were colored similar to Crona's hair and plucked out a pale pink rose, "This garden does not depend on any help from the outside. Gaia's very river flow even underneath us so all the roots of the garden is given all of the nutrients from the soil. No one has ever seen this garden. Your friends may come and go but only people I trust or care deeply can come here. And you're the only living soul to come here." Kid said as the rose disappeared. Crona was curious as where it disappeared to but did not question it. "The roses here are truly pure. What makes these roses pure is these are not tainted by blood."

"Tainted?" Crona was shocked, he knew some plants eat small insects but never heard roses drinking blood.

Kid felt guilty, telling Crona this but he was not going to hide the truth like Demeter has done. "Little does your mother tell you some roses drink blood to sustain their colors and over a time they can show aggressive behavior by trying to cut you when you think you were too close to them or just stumble upon them." Kid then frown at another. "Some would rather give their roses blood so they can be nurtured to have beautiful petals but in some beliefs by doing this, they can be still connected to the land of the living…." Kid though knew what that can cause.

Trouble. Chaos.

He felt disgust, souls that try to stay in the land of the living become lost and lose their humanity as well, creating monsters.

Crona was scared at the thought. "How can they do this?" Crona could imagine people losing sight of their humanity. "Wouldn't they cause harm to themselves and others that they care and love? I-I mean I heard if souls were to stay on earth after their death, they can become demons." Crona said blushing and feeling embarrassed.

"That is true," Kid smiled, glad that Crona understood the effects such action could cause. "Giving blood to roses is unhealthy but the whole idea of it so they could still be on the earth is much worse than punishment in Tartarus. To stay with the ones they love but only to watch and not able to really be with them…."

Crona understood, his protector has kept protecting him from any harm and has love him but even when Kid protecting him all those times, he couldn't be close to him.

Without thinking Crona walked toward Kid and hugged Kid."Y- You don't have to be sad now, I will not choose to leave when I wish to get to know you better." Crona was blushing madly but still smiled.

Before Kid could say any more, patty burst out with food. "WE BROUGHT YOU LUNCH!" she said but was shock. It didn't help when Liz came and smirk."But it can wait when you're both done~."

Crona pulled away as fast as he could blushing a deeper red while Kid got up slowly and a blush found its way across his face, but a glare to two sisters."Are these foods from the land of the living?"

"Of course it is! Sheesh we wouldn't go through all the trouble to bring the best for Crona when better is here." Liz replied but pretended to act mad, she was happy Kid was opening up more than before.

"To take precaution so Crona won't be tricked or forced, I rather have him be safe than regret." Kid stated still blushing but tried to hide it from Crona.

Both sisters smiled and nodded as they placed the plate of fruit on the marble table that was by the symmetrical fountain. Kid notice Crona was confused by this and knew he was going to explain the reason to his action. "You probably heard of the curse here in the underworld, if you eat any of the food, you are condemned here for all eternity."

Crona was surprised and blushed by this so he put his head down as to hide it. "I-I trust you Kid. I know you wouldn't try to do anything to hurt me. And if I choose to stay here with you, I want to be here with you forever." He said giving him a reassuring smile. Kid smiled back but back in his head he thought 'but what if you say no…'

After they ate, Kid gave Crona a tour guide of the kingdom. Kid smiled while giving Crona a tour, the way Crona was awed. They then came to a room that was for training. Crona remembered something and to blush about forgetting. "K-Kid?"

"Yes Crona?" Kid asked, worried that Crona may have seen something off.

"Since Ragnarok gave me a sword, I thought maybe you could teach me…?" Crona asked worried Kid may say no.

Kid was surprised by this question. Crona had the sword by his side and showed him which type of sword he had before he could even ask.

Kid knew Ragnarok gave him a sword as he analyzed the sword. He admit it has such perfect symmetry than its twin. Remarkable sword, it was almost similar to Ragnaroks' sword but lighter and a bit smaller. But the style is still the same. "I'm impress Ragnarok gave you a good sword, very fine swordsmanship. Since you will be staying here till the end of summer, I will teach you how to protect yourself. I may trust Liz and patty to protect you but I want to insure your safety because I love you." Kid said smiling even more now seeing Crona blush a deeper red. "Come, there is more to see before I take you to the Elysian fields-" Kid paused feeling the ground move and a crash.

"What was that?!" Crona asked starting to get nervous after feeling the.

"Only one can make that- oh no." Kid froze turning pale and rushed outside, Crona following. As they got outside, Crona froze seeing an oversize three headed dog. Before Crona could ask, Kid was already trying to calm the beast down.

"Cerberus cease! Calm down! What are so over excited about!?" before he could calm it down, Cerberus jumped over Kid and tackled Crona. All three heads were sniffing him. Crona shook ever so little but notice the guard dogs were not attacking him. Before he could look away, all three heads licked his face.

Crona was surprisingly not grossed out but rather fond of the oversized hound as it snuggled on Crona with their nose.

Kid however was furious and jealous. Furious that Cerberus was loose and scared Crona but jealous he was snuggling with Crona. 'I can't believe a dog beat me to it and it barely met him…' ignoring that thought, Kid tried to grab Crona out of the dog's grip, the dog literally growled at him, baring its teeth. Getting angrier by the minute, the three headed hounds sensed its master anger whimpered and got off of Crona but the demi-god felt bad thinking he was to be blame.

As soon Crona got up, Kid held Crona tight showing worry and concern in his gold eyes. "Are you hurt?! Did he crush anything?!"

"I'm ok Kid. But I'm sorry I did-" Crona trying to explain but was cut off.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't be sorry about right now, if anyone should be sorry, it's them" Kid pointed out to Cerberus, Crona hearing it whimper.

Crona pulled away and walked to Cerberus, petting each head. "Please don't get mad at Cerberus! They didn't mean to do act that way, they were just being a good guard dog." Crona patted all three heads and walked to Kid. "I'll just go and clean up and I'll come back." Crona smiled at him and left to his room. Kid smiled but then glared at Cerberus."I believe you're proud of yourself aren't you?" he said.

Cerberus looked back and if you looked carefully all three were smirking. Kid narrowed his eyes. "You do realized this time I might as well put a chain on you... A very strong and symmetrical chain and collar."

The three headed dogs gave what it might have been a whine. Kid chuckled "but then that would give anyone a chance to escape while you're chained. Also what would Crona say if I did, he would probably be displeases me for it. And if he is, that would mean he would leave." Cerberus nudged at Kid side as if trying to apologize.

Kid smiled as patted each head. "Either way I won't do that to you. As much as you are possibly the most asymmetrical dog and other than patty second to drive me crazy, you're also my friend. Not a pet but more of a friend." Cerberus wagged its tail and rubbed its head against Kid's side.

"Kid that is so sweet of you to say!" Kid turned and was hugged by Crona.

"Thank you Crona. Now it's time I take you to the Elysian Fields, there is someone I want you to meet."

Crona was surprise. "Who?"

"It's a surprise." Kid replied as he wrapped his arm around Crona and pulled him to the direction. As they were walking Kid turned just for a quick glance and saw Cerberus growling just low enough for Crona not to hear. Kid smirked at his triumph and turned to Crona and gave him a smile. 'Now we're even, but for your help I'll send you a good treat~' he thought as he led Crona to the Elysian Fields.

Elysian Fields-

"This place, it's beautiful…" Crona said. He has heard so many stories from others experiences. He remembered his father, Agathós, telling him stories about this paradise….

 _Flash back-_

 _Crona was out in the fields of their home. It may have been far from any civilization but it was close to Demeter's temple. That day the sky was covered with white clouds but not close to being rain. The flowers were blooming beautifully. At a distance he saw his father cutting for wood. Crona ran, smiling to his father._

 _Agathós saw him and stopped chopping wood as he was waiting for his son to come run toward him. He smiled knowing how his son was not like all the other boys. The oddest and mystery is his son's hair which was pink for a boy, he could care less as he adored the color so much._

 _Skilled in fighting, Agathós was a man who would not kill whether it was an enemy or a monster; he would show mercy to anyone and slay no one. Through his travels, he would take it upon himself to draw and paint the places he had been to, the creatures he had seen. His dream in his whole life was to paint the Elysian Fields and show his son all of the beauty he could paint of it. As his son came to him, he caught and lifted him to the air._

 _But the greatest dream was to see his son happy._

 _"My little Crona, would you like to hear another story from me?" Agathós asked as he saw his son laugh in the air._

 _Crona nodded as he was put down and walked with his father to the weeping willow tree. Other than loving his mother, Crona loved his father dearly. The time's he spends with his father was the best and nothing could change his mind. He would listen to his father's stories over and over and could not get tired of hearing them. His favorite was when his father would describe the best he could " to him about the Elysian Fields when he would travel before he met his mother._

 _"Can you tell me about the Elysian fields again?" Crona asked as he smiled to his father._

 _Agathós chuckles as he held him. "You really love to hear about that place huh?" he and his son sat down beneath the branches, feeling the nice summer breezes passing through. His father gazes down at Crona who did the same at him with his onyx blue eyes, the same eyes he shares with his son._

 _"The Elysian fields," he started as he smiled, "is a beautiful place for souls like hero's or even souls who had done good in their life go after their time in this world ends."_

 _"What does it look like father?" Crona asked although knowing the answer, he always liked how his father described with his imagination._

 _"I have travelled all around the lands and in my travels I would talk to spiritualist, priest and priestesses. As I would ask though, no one really knows in truth Crona. Some say it depends how you see it, supposedly it looks like your mothers garden here. How there are many flowers and fruit to eat." He paused. "To me though," he paused to look out the sky, "it is a place of unknown beauty that is unlike of this world. I have even been told by the one god, 'that even Gaia herself has proclaimed it is unlike anything she had ever seen. It is so beautiful; nothing here in this world can compare it.' Not even your mother's creations." he looked around to see if anyone else heard it. "Don't tell your mother I said that, Promise?"_

 _Crona giggled and nodded. The last time his father told him that when his mother was around, they both had an ear full about it. But then Crona felt scared. "But doesn't Hades hold the Elysian Fields? Mother said he is a scary god who sends people to Tartarus, even good people…." Unknowingly as Crona was shaking and clinging to his father, his father frowned at this. He met Hades a few times, sure he was grouchy and sometimes hard to not fear him, but he is a good person. "He does own the Elysian Fields. But he is a good person."_

 _"How do you know? Mother knows him!" he felt embarrassed for shouting. "Sorry I didn't mean to…" Crona mumble but felt strong arms holding him and hearing his father laugh calmed him down._

 _"It's ok Crona." his father said as he lifted him up to his lap. "There is nothing wrong at speaking out about your beliefs. Remember Crona; always stand up for yourself and for others. Just know when to ok?"_

 _Crona nodded but blushing for his outburst._

 _His father chuckled but smiled at this. His son was too cute and sweet. He had always wanted a little girl, but his Crona is his child he would love no matter what. Dismissing the thought, he then continued, "True your mother has known Hades, but I too have met him on my own, and he is not what you think."_

 _"What is he like?" Crona was curious._

 _"Well he's a very…. Odd god, odder than anyone I met. He has the need to have everything… perfect." He noticed his son tilted his head for confusion."Like if you choose let's say seven, he would say eight because its perfect and the fact it is still perfect because if you cut it in half it's still perfect."_

 _"I-I like eight..." Crona said in a shy way._

 _Agathós chuckles. "You do? Then you both got something in common."_

 _"How did you meet him?" Crona asked he was filled with curiosity and wonder of the king of the dead._

 _"Well it's funny how you ask, I met him a few times in one day of my life. The first time was when it was after a mission, someone died. A little girl died trying to save her little brother from a fire at small home…"_

 _Flash back from the father!_

 _During his time in a small village, there was a fire at a small home and learned a very young girl went through the fire to save her baby brother. The fire however was too big the young girl died due the burns all over her body._

 _Agathós had wished he was there sooner, if he was, the little girl would not have died. He had heard from the other the baby was fortunately unharmed though a little covered from the smoke, alas he was healthy. The daughter used her body to protect her brother._

' _She is truly a hzero." As he walked away from the funeral, he happened he heard someone crying. Walking to where it was coming from, he was shocked to see what was before him! It was the little girl._

' _But she is dead!' Agathós thought. Before he could confront her, he saw a figure coming close. He saw three white stripes on his hair but what caught his eyes about the strange man was his eyes were gold. He saw the strange man approach the little girl. The little girl was scared as the figure knelt down to her level._

 _"Do not be frightened by me. I may be the king of the dead, but I do not harm innocent children, especially a brave little girl who saved her baby brother from meeting the same fate." He helped her up. "For the self sacrifice you did, you will be sent to the elysian fields." The king said._

 _"Will I see mommy and my baby brother ever again? She will be all alone with my baby brother and daddy died…" the little girl knelt back and clutched to her knees "that man with red hair told her." She began to cry. "Even though mommy may not believe him, she is still alone…" she asked as she began to cry harder imagining her mother alone with her baby brother._

 _The god frowned "I'm afraid not. You have passed on from the living. You won't see her unless she has passed on. But I will say this though, when your mother is ready to have a child, I will send your soul to be born. That way you will be with your family again. Does that sound alright?" he asked giving her a piece of cloth to clean her eyes. "And your mother is right; your father is not dead. He is alive, and he himself is coming back very soon. "_

 _"Daddy's alive?" the girl's eyes were wide._

 _"Yes he is, apparently a certain god gave him the wrong direction, but luckily I steered him back. Your father will be back tomorrow." The death god spoke as the little girl grabbed his hand and stood up._

 _The little girl smiled and bowed to lord death. "Thank you lord death, now I know mommy will be ok since daddy is alive." The little girl said smiling._

 _'That's Lord Hades!' Agathós was shocked by this!_

 _The god of the dead once again lends a hand to the little girl and she grabbed his hand, he and the girl disappeared._

 _Agathós looked around and saw on the ground in a perfect circle burnt. He replayed over in his mind what happened just now. He heard how cruel Hades was and how cold hearted through stories, but seeing Hades showing an act of kindness to a girl that died changed his views on him. Knowing he wouldn't find anything, he left the area. As he walked into, the village to buy some food for his travel on his way home, he pondered how he could meet the god himself. He sighed; knowing well enough that if he asked his wife she would definitely lecture or outburst of this adventure. He thought maybe the lord of the dead could allow him to see the Elysian Fields if only just once. Before he could ponder more he heard someone arguing nearby a small little stand of a man selling blankets but what caught his attention more was the man arguing._

 _"How dare you sell such monstrosity!? These are off by 6.5 centimeters when the rest is 8 centimeters. These must be exactly aligned!" the 'commoner' shouted._

 _Agathós knew it was him despite the missing stripes. His golden eyes caught his attention. He saw the 'commoner' leave and as he left, the stand fell into pieces. He followed the 'commoner' up to where he recognized where he was going. As he was close, the said man disappeared. He was surprised by this but still hid behind the tree that was not too far from the new repaired home. He saw the women taking care of the baby. He notice not too far a red haired man had a bouquet of roses and what appears on his other hand some sort of drinks. He remembered the man trying to comfort her. He got close to hear well._

 _"My dear I am so glad your home is rebuild." The man smiled and tried to give her the roses, which she kindly refused. It then donned on him who was the red haired man was._

 _Spirit also known as the god of all gods_

 _He knew from what his wife told him the god was in terms a womanizer, a player, but even he should know not to mess with a married woman. 'Then again… this is spirit.' He thought. He glanced at the woman, she was quite beautiful._

 _"Now that your home is fixed, I thought WE could celebrate. ~" Spirit said._

 _"No thank you, my husband will be here soon and we will be celebrating."_

 _Agathós saw spirit frown._

 _"My dear I have told you many times, he has died. I understand such a lovely woman" he said as he looked up and down the woman "should not let a body like that go to waste. I don't exactly like to play this card. You see I am the great god Zeus. I have watched you and may I say I have chosen you to bear me an heir-"_

 _"I know who you are. The first moment I met you it felt off. That was cleared when you tried countless of time trying to woo me, telling me lies that my husband died. My lord I do not doubt on my husband nor do I cheat. If you please leave and save whatever lie you have on your sleeve." The woman spoke with the determination to leave._

 _'Well at least the woman has a good head on her shoulders.' He thought. But Agathós saw the god hiding his anger._

 _"My dear, I did not hear you right. I thought I heard you wrong. Did you just say no?"_

 _"Yes I did. Now will you leave me alone, I have my baby to care for and another that will soon come on the way." But before she could go in spirit grabbed her arm._

 _"If you so wish to have a child, why deny me? We both will get what we want." Spirit proclaimed as he wriggled his brows._

 _Before Agathós could interfere and stop spirit, a fist rammed into spirits face._

 _"Who dares hit me?"_

 _Again another fist clashed on Spirits face. "The man that happens to be the husband to the one you're trying to take."_

 _Agathós noticed the man had a basket of necessarily food and other things for a baby. But he noticed this was a scary looking warrior. He questioned what the woman had seen in that man._

 _"Please, you must understand. Your wife was trying to woo me by such beauty, she had enchanted me. And the children she bears are a beauty. Surely you understand-" but he could not finish with another fist colliding to his face._

 _"Leave my wife alone. If I ever see you come near her again, I will not go easy on you." the warrior growled as he held his wife close._

 _Before he could help, spirit disappeared._

 _Before he could leave, he saw the god of death appeared. But what caught him off was the couple was both calm and collected. The first to speak was the woman."Thank you for doing this lord death and thank you for bringing my husband."_

 _"There is no need. That arrogant god should know better. Besides seeing him fail at something he does fills me with joy. Now since that has pass, I believe I should keep my end of the promise. Your child will be born again when you are ready. Now if you excuse me I must leave." Without any warning he disappeared._

 _Later_

 _In the woods he saw the god of death staring into the small lake. Agathós just stared at the god before him. From what he had heard from not just his wife and from other gods, he is hated, feared to the point he is considered to be evil. But from what he seen all day, changed his views. Strange yes, angry at the simplest of thing yes, but Hades was not evil at all. As he stared at the god looking calm he saw a small frown."What does the fool want to talk about this time? The number of women he takes or the one that got away?"_

 _At first Agathós was surprise but soon saw the god of thunder appear as fast as lightning."How dare you intrude my shot?! She was supposed to be mine! If you didn't interfere, I would have gotten that beauty if you didn't help her husband lived. By the way, why did you let him live? You're not one to care for the living?" but then spirits feature turn to a pervy look. "Oh I see how it is… you made a deal with sleeping with her! I should have thought of that! You sly dog yo-" but spirit stops as he saw the rage building up through Kid's eye._

 _"Your head is filled with disgusting nonsense. Has it ever occurred I prefer to see you suffer?" kid spoke as he side glance somewhere else._

 _"That's a dirty trick!" but spirit smirk with mischief in his eyes."As ruler of the gods I order you to get rid of the man, if he dies, I can get her. All hope is not lost ye-" But he couldn't finish seeing the sword close to his neck._

 _"What makes you think I'll help you? Don't make me laugh, remember just because you're the gods of all gods, I would follow you? May I remind you, I am not like any of those gods, I am worse…" before Hades was about to leave he turned once again. "Before I go, if you try to black mail me in any way, I'll let it slip to how the great and mighty god was beaten and put to shame by a mere mortal." And so he left leaving a stunned god behind._

 _Later in the mid day to evening_

 _As Agathós was walking off to home until he felt a cold surge to his body._

 _"Will you explain to me why you have been following me?"_

 _Agathós turned to see Hades. He bowed his head and before he could think clearly he just spoke with out thinking "I apologize but I wanted to ask you-"_

 _"No." Hades spoke out._

 _Agathós was stunned. "But I -"_

 _"I know what you wish to ask because you are Demeter's husband Agathós. She asked Earlier if I could allow you to see it but I told her no. Only those who are good and have passed on from the living are allowed to go. You will see it when you pass on but only if you die a natural death or other circumstances. Killing yourself will only send you to Tartarus and faking your death won't even work."_

 _Agathós frowned. "But you gave them back their little girl! Surely you can allow this?"_

 _"I only did so because for the child and to see spirit not getting what he wanted." As Hades was about to leave, he turned to Agathós. "But let me tell you, once you pass on, you will have all the time to paint what you see there."_

 _Agathós was shocked by what Hades said._

 _Hades smirked seeing his action. "I must admit your reputation has exceeded even in the underworld. I have heard a hero that doesn't even swing his sword to kill but rather disarm them. I have respect for what you believe. But don't think I care, mortals are mortals." He said as he was about to disappear. "W-wait I need ask you and it is not to see the Elysian fields!"_

 _Hades raised a brow._

 _Agathós feared he may ask too much of this or this may sound ridiculous but still continued."B-but rather in your opinion! What does it look like to you?"_

 _Hades closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out."In truth, as far as I have seen from before and now as it changes..." He then showed a calm smile, "It is more beautiful than anything, even the gardens of Demeter. Gaia herself has proclaimed its beauty to be unable compared to anything."_

 _With that said, he disappeared._

 _Flashback end!_

 _"Since then my opinion has never changed, despite who he is." Agathós finished with his tale as he finished chopping wood._

 _Crona was wide eyed of this tale. Then a thought occurred."How come he doesn't have anyone?"_

 _"Well…" Agathós said lunging the pile of wood in one area, "Hades has always been alone. He never had anyone to care for him vice versa. Since people fear him, no one comes near him or try to befriend him, fearing the worse…"_

 _"Why?" Crona asked again_

 _"Because he is the god of death, he can never talk to anyone so long as he rein the land of the dead, he must make sure they don't enter the land of the living and be sent where they are needed to be sent."_

 _"Souls can't stay in the land of the living?" Crona had heard from his mother how there are some souls that tried to escape from the underworld once._

 _"From what I learn from my travels, if a soul stays in the land of the living, they would be lost or become monsters. But if they were souls that did wrong, they will do harm in the world." His father remembered one soul he met that was bad._

 _"….." Crona mumbled_

 _"Hmm?" Agathós asked, he did not catch what his son said._

 _"M-maybe one day, I can be his friend… that way he won't be lonely… how does he look?" Crona spoke softly and felt a little embarrassed._

 _"Well" Agathós trying to describe the details of the god, "he is not hard to notice. He may hide his white stripes and maybe even his eyes. But it is said only the innocent can see through his disguise. Though I don't think he would show his true self to children or those that has pass unless he had to. But if you do meet him let him introduce himself because if you say you know who he is, then he may try to leave."_

 _"O-ok, but what if I forget and when I do meet him and try to be nice but instead say something bad- oh I don't think I could deal with him being mad at me-"_

 _"Don't worry Crona," Agathós_ said as he was calming his son as he gave him a reassuring smile, " _knowing how nice you are, I'm sure you won't say anything bad."_

 _Crona smiled, but then became filled with curiosity."Was there any other times you met him?"_

" _Well, there was one other time I had hoped to meet him again. It was when I was with your mother, she was pregnant with you when I first came to Olympus, I don't think he knew especially since he does not go to any parties or does not want to have any part of it with the other gods, especially this one god… he was lucky, I had to talk to a god with no end….." his father said but made a face as if he ate something bad._

 _"Who?" Crona asked, tilting his head._

 _"Someone I hope you may never meet." He said chuckling but then shows fear on hi face. "But if you do, run!"_

 _Crona was shaking so much he was ready to cry._

 _Agathós seeing Crona shaking, he began to calmed him once again and saw the sun setting. "Now it seems the sun is already setting. It is time to go to bed." He said as he notices his son starting to yawn. He picked him up and carried him to their little home._

 _But as they walked to their home he heard something from Crona. "Father?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Has Lord Death ever loved someone?"_

 _That question surprised him. But then gave him an answer. "I don't think I ever heard of him taking anyone why?"_

 _"Maybe I can help him find someone to love. I know he may need a friend… but he needs someone to be with him, like you and mommy… I just want him to be happy…" then Crona drifted to sleep seeing his father smile._

 _As Crona fell into a deep sleep, Agathós said in a whisper_

 _"Maybe you can make him happy…."_

 _But as they got home there was a blonde haired woman with Athenian armor waiting outside their home_

 _Flashback end-_

Crona smiled thinking about it but then frowned. It was also before he left to go to a war between Athens and Spartans. His father tried to escape from being sent, but due to his father being born from Athens, he had no choice. That was when he was killed.

'Who would have thought I would meet Kid under those circumstances...' Crona smiled at the thought and then blushed deeply red, thinking of all the waiting and hope to see him again only by the fates giving him a chance.

'Of all the many people in this world he chose me...'

That day when he sensed someone coming, he didn't know who it was until he looked up and blushed knowing who he was but he then remember what his dad told him if he ever got to meet him. Being able to meet him, Kid became his friend. But ever since that day, he thought he lost and never to see him again. And now the friend he has missed loves him!

As fate seemed to have heard his prayer yet put a twist in it, he finally gets to see him again.

Thinking of his father now, he then remembered his father's goal.

'Maybe he is here…' Crona felt hope but then thought 'what if he is not and born already? Maybe Kid could show me where he's at…'

"Are you ok Crona? You seem sad." Kid asked. Worried Crona may not want to go any further.

"I-I'm ok! I was thinking after meeting your friend, maybe I could see someone. He might be here…" Crona was feeling so embarrassed but felt he may be asking too much.

Kid chuckled, 'Crona the person you are going to meet is the same man you missed.' Kid looked around and found the person he was looking for.

"Crona my dear," Kid said catching Crona's attention "there is someone here I wish for you to meet, but unfortunately I must attend to some errands that needs my judgment." He said as he kissed Crona's forehead. He saw Crona about to become nervous but he made assurance to him by giving him a kiss as reassurance. "Don't worry my love, the person you are about to meet is someone you know already. I will comeback. I will not leave you alone." 'I finally have you in my arms, I won't let go.'

Kid then vanished.

Crona was then nervous but as he was walking he saw a man painting.

BeforeCrona was about to hide or run away, the man ears perked up. "Hello?"

Crona blinked twice and eyes wide. 'That voice… its familiar.' Crona felt very nervous. "H-hello…" Crona replied.

Without turning his head, the painter began to speak."Dear boy, please don't try to hide from me, I won't hurt you, this is the Elysian Fields. Place for only good souls. There are no bad souls among us."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you in any way…." But Crona stopped on his tracks as he saw the sketch the man was making. "That is beautiful sir."

"Thank you. Although I think it needs something?" the painter said as he stopped.

Crona studied the picture. "There is nothing needed sir… " Crona looked up to the man but saw the same blue onyx eyes just like his own.

"Would you do me the honor of being part of it son?" Agathós asked with a smile.

Crona was surprised.

"I'm your father Crona. I know it's been so long since I died but you're my son. Even after death I could never forget my sweet boy, especially your pink hair. Your mother still cuts your hair bad huh?" he chuckled.

Crona with all the strength he had to not cry but failed and didn't care. It's been so long since his father's death. Crona had done what he always wanted to do; he hugged him. Crona began to cry so much but his father could care less, to see his son here was a blessing.

"Crona have you … died?" his father asked hoping his son is not amongst the dead.

Crona trying to rid his tears but still showed a smiled and shook his head no. seeing his father worried washed away but came back again."But how? How are you here?" he saw Crona's cheeks turning red.

"It a long story…" Crona spoke.

"We have all the time, I don't mind a good story." Agathós said.

An hour or more later

"And that's….well that's how I came here…" Crona said blushing madly. He doesn't know what to say after telling his father what happened.

"Well I should have seen it coming…" Crona looked up in shock. His father took a deep breath and sighed. "After my death and sent here I began to start what I had hoped to do. And at that time around, lord Hade- I mean Kid came to me. He told me about you and how you were doing, the first time I actually saw him look…. happy. He even asked me if he could with my permission keep you company. I laughed at that time because the lord of death himself is asking my permission to hangout out with my little boy. But remembering medusa was around, I told him he can if he promised me he would always protect you. Since then, he would tell me how you were when he came back. His eyes were softer than I have seen them before. The more he came to tell me how you were doing, I saw what I thought I never seen in those golden eyes: caring."

Crona was surprised by this.

Agathós continued. "But after the incident with medusa, he stopped coming to me to tell me about you but something told me that his small caring would grow and after what you told me, it just seems nothing to worry about." For a brief moment there was silence until his father broke it by chuckling a bit.

Crona looked up worried.

"It's ok Crona; I just wanted to break the silence. I was thinking how sweet Kid is." Agathós said with a smile.

Crona tilted his head.

"He has never allowed any living soul to come to the Elysian Fields. But for you to see me, he actually broke his own rule for you. He must really love you to go such lengths for you." Agathós smiled as he ruffled his son's hair.

Crona began to blush so much he had tried to hide it.

Agathós chuckled watching his son blush so much."Crona"

"Yes father?" Crona asked worried what he may asked or say.

"Do you love him?" Agathos asked, he saw Crona's face turn deep red.

"I never fell in love. Ever since mother kept me in hiding, I never fell in love. But when I met him, I only wanted to be his friend, but ever since he protected and save me, I began to develop feelings even when he didn't came back, but after finding out that he's been watching and protecting me I guess it became deeper." Crona spoke with a small smile.

Agathós was surprised by his sons answer.

"When I saw him again on Olympus, my heart was beating so fast, I felt he could hear it and when he kissed me…" Crona was turning so red.

Agathós believed anything red was turn in shame. "So you do love him don't you?"

"I don't know. After what happened to mother, I don't want to fall in love in that way. But this is Kid; he's nothing like any of the gods. But … What if he becomes like his brother and gets bored of me and would rather have someone else…" Crona was shaking with fear.

Agathós held Crona's hand. He then chuckled Crona worried again. "Funny you should say that."

Crona was confused now. "How?"

Agathós rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see, Lord Hades is not the son of Asura, but is the child of death himself."

"How do you know that?" Crona asked, surprised by this.

Agathós gave it some thought and spoke. "Some of the explanation was from your mother, but mostly from Gaia herself. Kid was not born of titans. It began when Asura wanted to obtain immortality so he believed by eating death he could become powerful. But his mother who was as old as Death had sacrificed her life to protect Kid. You see she was human but not human as well. She was part draconic. She was as I heard from your mother, was quite beautiful, an immortal being. But because of her death, it was said her death brought life, hence lord Hades."

Crona felt guilty for Kid, even though he was brought to this world, he never got to see his mother. Agathós saw his reaction and continued. "Asura did not knew of him until he thought he was one of his own children. Lord Hades although would have been fit for Olympus, he was still an outcast."

"To me I'm glad he rules here. If he didn't, I would never met him and he probably would not give me a second glance." Crona said with a feel of a pang in his chest.

"Crona," Agathós said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "don't ever degrade yourself. He loves you, which is something no one has ever gotten or get a chance to see. And for you to see this side of him means your special. And to him, you are far special than anything in this world." Agathós said with a smile.

Crona smiled at this as well.

"But Crona you must understand this. Love is not just physically and emotionally, it is spiritually. When two people love each other very much, they outlook their flaws."

"Flaws?" Crona more confused.

Agathós nodded. "Remember some of the stories your mother told you about the said evil in Lord Hades?"

Crona nodded.

Agathós continued "He is not really evil, his method of punishment and torture are harsh but he is not really evil. However the tales of the darker side of him is true. He may take the appearance of a human, but he also has a demonic form that many fear him. All I am saying is be careful Crona. You may love him for him, but when you see the other side he does not want to show you, please see through that."

'Love is not true unless you see through the flaws, only then it is considered true love'. Crona thought. Crona heard of the stories told around Kid, even heard from Maka and Black Stars experiences. But this is Kid, he would never hurt him. He would still love Kid with or without seeing his demonic form.

"I… I think I can handle it father." Was Crona could only say. But the thought of Kid does not want show this dark side somewhat scared him. 'I love Kid … he loves me even with my flaws, I can look over his flaws as well.' Crona thought as he blushes from the realization of the truth. Soon Crona and his father began to talk about something else to change the subject.

Meanwhile in the kingdom.

Kid was reading scroll after scroll of the dead souls in the underworld. But as he was reading, his thoughts were on his pink haired love. Kid sighed of relief but unfortunately he felt a small fear that grew over the past years. Although he may show Crona his symmetrical form, there was his other form. The more… darker form. He worried after realizing his affection and adoration to Crona; he feared he may scare him because of his other form. "I hope I may never have to show my other form to him. But when that day comes…" he took a deep breath, and knew that even if Crona could look pass that, the idea of self control he would have to keep. Crona has no idea what he does to him even with the smallest of actions. With that he thought of something else to keep him from thinking of his fears. Realizing it's been too long leaving Crona in the Elysian Fields, he decided to go get him.

Upon arriving Kid saw Crona sitting by the nearby pond as his father was sketching. Hiding behind the tree so Crona wouldn't see him but tried to dull the link they have.

"You seem to be under stress lord Hades." Agathós spoke as he continued his work.

"It is not stress from the number of souls that dwells here Agathós." Kid stated as he kept his fear hidden.

"Then what is it that is bringing such a problem?" Agathós asked without even stopping from what he was doing.

Kid knew Agathós may know the answer to his problem spoke. "It is fear that Crona will hate me if he sees my… other self. But maybe even more if he leaves me for good. We have this connection to sense each other but apparently in the Elysian fields, it's as if there was none to begin with. I fear it will pain us both in the worst way."

Agathós stopped and turned to Kid. "You shouldn't feel scared of Crona hating or fearing you, his heart as it occurred to me, belongs to you. I was telling him about you... even about the other side he has not seen."

This caught Kids attention. "What did he say?"

Agathos smiled and turned back to his canvas. "He told me he can handle it."

Kid's eyes were wide. But he calmed himself until he heard Agathós chuckling.

Kid glared softly, "What are you laughing about?"

Agathós replied. "That you worry too much. When you're ready, you will show him. When he's ready, be sure to ask me permission for his hand in marriage."

Kid was actually caught off and began blushing madly but controlled it nonetheless.

"Kid!" Kid did not react quickly and was tackled by Crona (but he's not that strong to push him down).

"Thank you!" Crona said hugging him tightly.

"My lovely Crona, I wanted to surprise you and give you a late birthday gift and what better gift than being able to see your father." Crona without thinking kissed him passionately on the lips but this triggered something in Kid. He felt his heart beating fast but that didn't stop there. His other side was slowly showing as his pupils formed into cat like eyes. His hands holding Crona tightly but soon tips of his nails were curving into claws 'Oh dear... just Crona kissing me like this… my other form is coming out… oh Crona even the small things you do to me are going to drive me over the brink of no return .' Was the only thing he could think as his control was slowly dispersing.

Agathós seeing this spoke before Kids form change any further. "My lord! Since it is possibly time pass, I was thinking Crona should head to bed so he may sleep."

Crona was about to retort but then he felt a little tired. Kid luckily without Crona seeing, changed back.

"Your right. It is getting late and its best for Crona to rest. Tomorrow is a new day and I wish to start training you." Kid said as he held Crona close to him.

Crona felt embarrased but at the same time sleepy. "Ok... But if it's ok, may I see my father again?" Crona asked a little nervous that he may say no.

Kid smiled warmly "my love of course you can whenever you want to. You have not seen your father in so long, why would I ever want to pull you away from your father?" 'If it was your mother that's a different story...'

As Crona and Kid bid farewell, Agathós was left to his thoughts. "Crona and Lord Hades… I hope your life is filled with joy. Although their relationship will be bumpy along the way." He said along with a few chuckles.

In the underworld

As Crona said goodnight to Kid, Crona saw on the drawer a fresh cut rose that was pink in a silver symmetrical vase with a small paper.

It said: My dear Crona,

Let this rose be the symbol of my passion for you. Among these roses, this one is eternal for this rose although small, will bloom in time and eternally beautiful for you.

-Kid

Crona smiled. Gently holding the rose to smell it, he placed it back in the vase. Crona cuddled in the bed somehow feeling comforting. As he lied down he fell into sleep.

2-3hrs later-

Crona was running as fast as he could from someone or rather something. As he ran, he tripped and fell to the ground. He looked and saw yellow cold eyes. Before it could go any further, Crona closed his eyes and was hoping this nightmare would end.

"Crona!" someone called.

"CRONA!"

Crona jumped up and cling to the next closest thing:

Kid.

"Shhh its ok Crona I'm here. I'm here." Kid said as he caressed Crona slowly trying to calm him. Crona was crying.

Kid held Crona to him in hopes this would help calm Crona down. "What was your dream?"

Crona however shook afraid of going back to sleep. "Please… I don't want to talk about it… it's too scary… please stay with me tonight…"

Kid didn't think as he carefully held Crona to him. As he held Crona to his chest, his beastlier side was showing even more by holding Crona tightly yet carefully. 'I will protect him even in his dreams. ' he thought as he too drifted into sleep. Crona had no other nightmare after that but when the demigod and death god woke up, they found two blond girls on the floor within a puddle full of blood both on the floor and coming from their noses.


	9. Of choices and actions

Ch. 9

In all his life, Kid is filled with happiness.

He at the moment sat in his study signing and over viewing recent souls that are to be judged.

Most of the time he would have taken his time and settle for nothing else but now he was making haste for one dear reason.

"Kid are you sure you don't want to take a break. They won't go anywhere." Liz spoke.

Kid shook his head. "The sooner I finish, the more I can spend time with Crona."

Crona has been staying in the underworld for the past month and it has been wonderful every minute. He had shown the young demi-god his kingdom and the outskirts of the underworld except of course Tartarus and the outcast areas that creatures he knows very well that dwells there. Crona had been spending time with his father and more so with him of the day. They have been reading together, spoke of their thoughts and even help organized and label things and even help him with this cursed paperwork. He smiled when he thought how Crona was getting better in using a sword. The teaching were at first a bit hard for Crona but by the end of the first two weeks he was in sync with his sword. He may keep losing to Kid but alas he was getting better even winning against Liz and patty.

'Nearly perfect. Though it is cute seeing him scared by patty's crazed look.' He said as he was finishing up his work. Kid was happy to see Crona smile and enjoy his time with him here in his dreary kingdom but he hates the fact his time spent with the demi god was shortening.

He glared as that cursed fear and possessive behavior was rearing its head again. This was rare to feel this kind of emotions to erupt within him. He leaned back on his chair thinking of the many times he felt fear.

The first was when he was going to be eaten by That monster Asura. He shivered at the memory. The second time…

"I cannot start feeling this way. Whichever Crona may choose I will stand by his choice." He said but he then felt the possessive part.

'Could I let Crona leave me? Just when I have him here by side. To even respect his choice.' He growled trying to clear his mind but the thought of Crona with him was bringing out that side again. Just as he was calming down, he heard someone rushing in only to find it was Liz.

"Liz I made my mind clear!" He growled but guilt came.

"I'm sorry Liz." Kid spoke.

Liz understood. "It's alright Kid. It's just that arrogant princess Alexandria of the Amazonian is here…. And she is sitting on your throne." Liz spoke with a frown. She could tell the rage emanating from the king but was used to it. 'So long its not toward me.'

Kid got up and walked with anger in his eyes.

Alexandria was a spoiled and terrible that will not take no for an answer. Each time he sees her, he sends her back along hearing her yelling out like a child.

'I should have tricked her into drinking from the river of Lethe or send her to Tartarus if not for Tsubaki protecting her. That would not have let me lose my perfect bed.' He glared. As he entered into his throne, he was growling even more when he saw her in the throne for the queen.

Crona's throne **.**

'My queen.' He thought.

"What is the meaning of this? I told you to never come here." He spoke.

The Amazonian grin seductively to the king. "Sitting in my rightful place, my king." She stated. "I can see myself by your side, ruling this eternal kingdom." She said.

Kid rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'She still believes she is going to rule here.' He knew well when someone wants to try and steal from him. He would not allow this spoiled brat take Crona's place.

"You have no right to sit in a throne that does not belong to you." Kid stated.

The princess smirked as she got up from the throne and walked to Kid.

"My lord surely you do not mean that. I am yours if you just allow me. I can provide you so much." She exclaim and stopped and was merely a foot away. "You have been alone for so long, it is time to take a queen." She purred at that last part. Just as she was going to cup his cheek, he gripped her wrist so tight, she could feel the power through his gloves.

"You will not be my queen nor will you have me." Kid glared only to smirk as he felt that connection. "Besides, I have already chosen someone to be my queen."

Alexandria shocked, pulled away and yelled. "Who is she?! I demand to know!"

Just as he was snickering, he senses Crona close and soon enough Crona came running.

"Kid I have something to tell you!" Crona said as he ran to the kings arms.

Before Crona could tell him the news, the Amazonian yanked him away only to be thrown across the room.

Kid held Crona close as he growled, "How dare you touch him!" he held Crona behind him. "He is the soon to be queen of this kingdom as well my equal!" a part of him loved that part but another part was feeling guilty putting Crona on the spot.

Alexandria got up and glared. "He is not a female! Your queen is to be strong and fierce. A woman! He is not a female! He is a weakling!" she then narrowed her eyes to Crona. "A freak who does not deserve anything." She sneered. "He proves nothing."

Kid was ready to end her there. 'I don't care if Tsubaki degrades me or never forgives me, no one hurts or spews at Crona!' just as he was going to call his sword, Crona walk pass him with his sword in hand.

"Then let me prove to you then. If I win, I claim K-Hades as mine. I will have the right to rule by his side." Crona stated.

Alexandria smirked. "If you lose, by Amazonian right, you will never lay foot here and I will have the right to claim this kingdom."

Kid, ready to intervene, stopped when he took notice of Crona and smirked. 'So be it. My queen made his choice.'

Crona took his sword out from the sheath and made his stance as so did the princess.

Kid watched carefully and just for a moment he saw Crona's eyes changed to a pale blue. He could feel the change in the air. The air was tense and for a moment he swore he felt something in Crona shift.

When Alexandria made her move, Crona dodged and strike as the said warrior continued to strike.

Kid was amazed. 'Just only a month of practice and Crona is deflecting with persistence a defense and offense.'

Soon enough, just as Alexandria strike, Crona swung against the sword, breaking the sword in one strike! Alexandria was shocked.

'This is the mighty sword with the blessing of Athena herself! That little sword couldn't break it?!'

Kid was awed by Crona and could feel the intensity. 'He is full of surprises.' He could tell and saw Crona glare at the blonde brat held her hands in defeat.

Crona placed his sword in the sheath. "This fight is over. Please leave and never return." Crona spoke and walked to Kid with a smile.

Alexandria was enraged. 'How dare he…' she looked up and scowled as kid held out his arms.

'I have for years wanted him.' She stood up and glared. 'Wasted those years, only to be beaten by a freak!'

 _Take your rightful placcccce._

She pulled her dagger out.

'I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL!' she ran ready to plunge it behind the boy. Just when she was so close, a thrust of force flung her backwards crashing against the wall.

Kid held Crona possessively and protectively. "Crona may show mercy to even the most cruelest soul but I show none. Take whatever dignity you have left and leave." He said coldly and threatening.

Alexandria got up as she coughed up some blood. She wanted to yell, to scream but nothing came. She saw the look at the king but saw he was being restrained by the fre- young prince.

'How can he still protect me? After trying to kill him.' For a moment she could see it. There was a force that was connected to them.

'I see it now. I never had a chance to begin with.' With that thought, she left without a word.

Kid turned to his demi-god and began inspecting his arms.

Crona blushed as Kid was checking nearly everywhere on his upper body.

"Kid don't worry I'm alright." Crona squeaked as he felt kid's eyes looking over his body.

"She could have killed you!" he said angrily. He tried to check all over Crona's body to see any cuts or bruises (Crona keeping Kid from checking while blushing madly).

"Please Kid I'm not hurt. I know there are no cuts!" Crona said keeping his chiton from being lifted.

"My love, please understand that just because you have been taught by me, and I must say it was a very symmetrical, you could have been killed. She intended to kill you. If she does come back I'll-" But was startled by a pair of pale hands cupping his face.

Crona gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please don't kill anyone for me, no matter what. I don't want you to stoop to their level." Crona smiled. "I love you Kid." Crona gave him a reassuring smile and gave Kid a hug.

Kid blushing at this smiled back and hugged him back.

"And I love you more than anything."

Crona blushed as it was now or never.

"Kid I made my mind."

Kid wide eyed nodded but felt scared.

Crona pulled away only to cup his face and leans up to kiss Kid.

It was Kids' turn to feel embarrassed. This was their second kiss! Kid held Crona around the waist and kissed back. For what felt an eternity was only but a few seconds as Crona pulled away and smiled.

"I don't care if mother never forgives me for my choice. I want to be yours." Crona spoke with seriousness in his tone.

Kid was filled with joy but then comes a thought. "Crona I love you very deeply, I just do not want you to regret your choice."

"I won't Kid." Crona held Kid's hands, "I love you and I know it. I made my decision and I choose you." Crona spoke as Kid held him close.

"you made me the happiest God in all existence." Kid said and both held each other in silence.

~CDK~

"Goodnight my love." Kid said as Crona smiled as he slowly closed the door.

Kid was smiling and in dazed.

'He, by his choice, wishes to stay here with me.' He said as he entered his room he smiled as he walked to his bed and opened a small compartment by his wall containing a box. He opens it to reveal a head piece and a ring.

'I will take him to a festival tomorrow and by the end of the day before heading home,' he holds the ring in his hand. He had made this set after his realization of his love to Crona.

"By the end of the day I will ask him to be my mate. My queen."


	10. Chapter 10 questions

_Dream_

" _Run little rabbit run." The voice spoke._

 _Crona ran as fast as he could from the monster but each time he tried he would be surrounded by darkness itself. He was cornered against a wall and cried._

 _Just as the creature with red eyes draw forward, it began to disappear. Crona was surprised and even more as he felt strong arms wrapped around him._

" _Don't cry my love. I am here."_

Crona woke up. 'It was just a nightmare.' he sighed with relief. Just as he took a moment to calm himself, it was then he noticed the sting arms wrapped around his stomach and something coiling around his waist. Arms that were black with gold intricate lines. Crona could barely turned enough to see it was Kid but he had horns coming out of his head. Crona turned around to get a full view how Kid look.

Kid had thin black lines crossing his lips akin to a skulls. His horns, 8 he counted, has gold linen along with white. Crona wished he could touch them but he was being restrained by the arms. Crona wondered if this was a dream or not but with this warmth it was hard to tell as he fell back to sleep in the arms of Kid.

Kid woke up to find himself in another room…. And holding Crona close.

He slowly as ever he could, without waking Crona, got out of the bed and cautiously left. The minute the door closed, he ran at inhuman speed to his room. He closed the door and ran to his vanity mirror. He could see his arms were black with claws. And his was already out.

He took a moment to think, to calm down. It took a minute or more to look like himself again. He was filled with relief that Crona did not see him.

"Especially when I am not in complete symmetry." Kid has to think this through.

"I must have had change unconsciously." 'But how exactly?' He was trying to think what may have caused it. He then thought of Crona.

"He was calling me." He remembered him calling for help in his dreams just like before. This connection between them was a strong one. "I can feel when he needs me." He then looked to the direction of Crona. "The more he has been here, the closer we got to be. The more I can practically sense his soul tied to me." Kid was concerned. 'I need to find more answers…'

Liz was getting breakfast ready and walked to Kid's room only to find it was empty and was unmade!

Liz knew that over obsessed god is nervous or worried over something so she knew the one place he may be at. She went to the library to find Kid reading a scroll.

It didn't surprise her him reading, it was the tack of books was not in symmetry. She knew this was to be huge.

"Alright spill it Kid what is eating you up?"

Kid looked up to Liz with a nervous twitch. "I have a problem. This morning I found myself laying and holding Crona close to me. I remember hearing him calling for me. His soul was reaching out."

Liz was a bit surprised. "Well you did say both of you a have some kind of connection so it shouldn't be that surprising."

"My draconian form was coming out." Kid glared. "It has been coming out and that's not the only problem. I am becoming possessive with Crona. I want to more than just have him here with me!" Kid growled. "It won't be long when Crona will finally see the real horrendous me." He spoke with fear as he covered his eyes imagining the terror or worse things he could do to him. "Liz I love him. I cannot think what I am capable of doing to him." He spoke as some tears came down.

Liz took a deep breath and walked to Kid, crossing her arms. "Look Kid, Crona loves you. He proved it to you yesterday! If that isn't proof then I must be fooled by that truth." Liz glared. "If anyone deserves him its you and its not because of your string or whatever it is that has you both connected. Crona is older enough, POP THE DAMN QUESTION!" Liz blew the strand of hair away.

Kid was a bit surprised.

"Everyone wants you happy and Crona is the one. Don't lose your chance."

Kid grins. "Then I need to speak to speak with Agathós."

Just as he disappeared. Liz then scowled. "I am not cleaning this mess."

Crona woke up to see Kid was not there. 'Guess it was a dream.' Crona frowned. He felt off and realized Kid was not here. Crona for most have been able to sense where ever Kid would be. 'Maybe he was seeing the judges…' Crona laid back on his bed. Crona smiles. 'I'm happy to be with Kid.' Crona smiles and then began get up.

'I should do something productive until he comes back." Crona looked through his garments to find a simple black chiton and dressed into it. Crona walked out of his room to see Liz in a bad mood.

"Liz are you ok?" Crona concerned about her.

"Oh Crona breakfast will be ready for an hour but I'm just mad seeing the library a bit in a mess. Kid was in such a hurry- a hurry that those stupid Judges made another mistake." Liz knew Crona cannot know about the real reason. "I'm just going to do some stuff." And she left in a hurry.

Crona was a bit curious bug went to the library to see a stack.

"Well better fix this up." Crona smiled but paused; he found a scroll about dragons behavior. He remembered the recent conversation with his father about Kid. Crona began to read it only to blush. 'Th-that would explain Kid's behavior.' Crona then wondered where was Kid now.

Elysian Fields –

"I see you're here and since my son is not here, I believe it's time for the big question?" Agathós smiled as he was finishing the piece.

Kid sighed and began to speak. "Yes but I fear it is too soon and I am pushing it sooner because of my… problem." Kid stopped worried it might have sound wrong.

"I see. What are you going to do now?"Agathós asked, knowing what Kid was trying to say.

"My draconian side is coming out, it's my possessiveness taking over… and I don't want to hurt Crona nor force him, but... The more I wait, the higher risk of hurting him."

"ah… so the source is fear?" Agathós replied as he was putting the finishing touches.

Kid feeling nervous continued. "What should I do? If Crona is not ready, he will get hurt or rather it will kill me forcing him in a position I don't want him to be in."

'Not that I would mind him being- NO BAD THOUGHTS!' he thought shooing it away.

"Well," Agathós continued, "my advice is to let your heart decide. Don't over think it; just believe all will be ok." He said with a smile.

Kid nodded feeling relief. He will ask Crona but first he must get something he hid from Crona.

Crona finished putting the books away. Crona was a bit concern about Kid as he put the final scroll away.

"That's all of them." He smiled. As he was climbing down, he slip.

As he was falling, he felt someone catch him. He turned to see it was Kid.

"My sweet Crona, what are you doing here in the library? I was going to clean it up myself. It was my mess." Kid spoke with a purr, nuzzling into Crona's hair.

Crona was turning red "I- I was just putting the books away, I knew you would get mad if they were not in order."

"Hmm… still it is not your mess to clean up my love and I do not want you to get hurt." Kid said as he held Crona to his chest Crona could hear his heart actually beating slowly and rhythmically. Crona was blushing like crazy. "Now that I found you, I wanted to ask if you would like to come to a festival in Athens, it is quite beautiful at this time and there is a place there I wish to take you. I know you'll love it." He said as he kissed Crona's neck.

"Of course Kid!" Crona squeaked. Kid would always kiss him on the forehead or the lips but on his neck. It was a new feeling. It felt weird, but in a good way on his neck.

"We will be going today in an hour after we eat breakfast." Kid said with a smile and walked away. After seeing Crona rush to his room, Kid kept holding something in his hand tightly to his chest smiling. 'Oh my beloved, I hope you will enjoy tonight and hopefully you will accept my heart fully.'


	11. Chapter 11 to reaveal and pop a question

As Crona was well dressed for the festival he felt a little nervous hoping to not see his mother, the thought of his mother seeing him would be something he does not wish to know. Looking over his knee level chiton and seeing nothing was asymmetrical, he head to the throne and saw Kid in his garments that made him pass for royalty.

'Then again, he always looks handsome and royal.' Crona thought and a blushed a light pink. Kid saw his blush but smiled as he saw Crona in a white chiton with silver bans and small jewels around his hair followed by a silver ban around his neck.

"You look beautiful my love." Kid said as he held Crona close to his chest. Before he could say more, he saw Liz and patty dress as well. He asked for them to come as well. "I see we are all ready to go. Now let us head our way there."

Athens-

"Oh wow its beautiful Kid!" Crona was smiling with excitement. He has heard tales of the festivities but see it with his own eyes.

"I am glad you like it, I thought since this is close to the end of the harvest I thought you might like to come and see, especially this is your first time here." Kid smiled holding Crona's hand gently yet firm. They walked around found a lot of places, patty was going crazy about a stand selling small figurines of giraffes, Liz going crazy seeing clothes. But Crona stood by Kid side the whole time enjoying each other's time.

But as they were walking a young royal name Aristides was gazing at Crona as if he was gold. He heard of a young Demi-god that was the child of Demeter that had pink hair and eyes as deep as the darkest oceans. Although the boy he sees before him had brown hair, he saw the eyes that captivated him so much. He just knew that was the child of Demeter. He knew the child was male but he did not mind the gender, he knew having the boy as his would be the greatest accomplishment and knew he could not be refuse for he was a charmer to have both women and even men of different species to fall head over heels (or hooves, fins, tails?). The young prince got up and walked toward the boy and grabbed his hand gently and gave Crona a kiss on the hand. "Why such a beauty dwells with a simpleton when he could be with royals such as I?" he ignored the glared being given to him.

Crona however felt uncomfortable by this especially remembering the man that tried to woo his mother all those years ago. As much as he could, he calmly spoke, "I'm sorry but as you see I am enjoying this festival with my love." Crona said with a bow and left the young royal to himself. Aristides was fuming with rage! 'How dare he deny me!? Am I not the prince that which has brought down mighty beasts to his feet?!' Aristides followed them as they were strolling around.

'Will this idiot take a hint?! Crona is mine!' Kid thought as he knew the idiot prince was following not too far. As Kid and Crona went to what appeared to be holding a competition. He and Crona saw it appeared to be a sword fight competition and the winner gets what appear to be dark blue jewels embedded in a silver necklace. He saw the idiot royal smirking and took Crona's hand in his own.

"Lovely flower, I Aristides will win you the beauty that your so called beloved won't be able to do I your honor." He said as he gave a leer of Crona's body.

Kid however did not like this at all. Kid walked over to the arena. "I accept the challenge and fight who ever accepts as well." He said out loud. Crona blushed for the very reason: Kid was going to do this just because of a royal prince not getting the idea to back off. But he smiled for the fact Kid was doing this in some form of satisfaction seeing someone trying to out-beat him fails. All in all, Crona was glad Kid was going to have fun.

Aristides however was smirking knowing this was going to be an easy fight. But as they pulled out their weapons and ready to fight, Aristides was already beaten; his sword had somehow cut in half by one swift.

"We have a winner!" the man yelled out. As Kid was given his prize, he placed it on Crona and his pinkette gave Kid a kiss on a cheek. Aristides was fuming with rage but then thought of a plan to get Crona alone and take him.

As Kid and Crona was walking around there was quite a trade market with so many different items. Kid saw the many styles of clothing that was from other nations and decided to get Crona a set. His favorite so far was silk dresses from the east. He cannot wait to see Crona in those clothes, but tried to control his urge to take Crona home and claim him as his own. Trying to control his urges and keeping the illusions up, they were walking to a small dance of sort in the parade. But something felt off about this.

'This is something bad.' Before even thinking more about it, one of the dancers pulled Crona to the parade. Before attempting to get Crona, some of the dancers pulled Kid away from him. Not thinking twice, Kid push them off with inhuman strength knowing they were unconscious, he saw Crona being carried away.

'They are going to pay with their lives.' Kid thought not realizing his eyes were glowing and changes of his body were going through ignoring the crowd screaming and running away.

In a palace-

"Good bring him here." Aristides said smiling as he saw Crona struggling from the man holding him; the man put him on the chair tied up. Aristides walked up the demi-god. "Whoever you were with had chosen well to hide your beauty, but I know beauty when I see it and you are very beautiful Crona, son of Demeter."

Crona stopped struggling hoping he heard wrong. But sadly it was what he heard right.

Aristide had his hand on his shoulder but slowly began to entwine his hand in his hair."I have come across beauty but none is close to yours. I have as you can say charm even the most challenging beauty such as Maka, daughter of Lord Zeus."

Then he began to chuckle. "My favorite challenge however was Aphrodite herself and I must say, my time with her is quite wild, erotic if I do say so myself. But then her beauty is not even close compared to yours especially such purity you hold." As he put his hand on Crona's cheek caressing it he smiled lovingly to Crona.

Crona tried as to not shake, he knew if he showed any sign of reaction he would only put himself at risk. Beside at the moment he was concentrating of way to escape.

The prince walked around. "As you are already aware, I know who you are. I have heard of a Demi-god that was allowed to be married if they won against the great god of war Ares. But as I had my army ready to battle, no one was there. I thought I would never see who you were or have the chance to marry you. But now I have found. What great news to tell your mother that I have found you. Not only will I will have her blessing in marrying you, I will have her good graces." He then walked around his captured demi-god. "You see, there had been rumors of your disappearance causing Demeter to go into paranoia. For her to see her child again, she will surely see me far more than worthy. But do not think that is my only reason, I have so much desire for you my lovely." He stopped as he was in front of Crona. "So let me ask my soon to be bride," he said grasping Crona's hand that was a little loose and bending down on one knee. "Will you be with me and be my queen. If you let me marry you, you will live a life of luxury. You will have everything you ever wanted. Whatever that man will offer is nothing to what I can give you. It will be much better than he could ever give you." he said as giving a grin that gave Crona chills and it was not good. "Wouldn't you like that?" But looking up he only saw Crona was furious.

"How dare you!" Crona was enraged.

Aristides was surprise by Crona's outburst. He heard Crona was very delicate and shy. This was the very opposite to what he heard.

"You do not talk about Kid that way, you spoiled prince. All you want is to achieve what you can't have. Is that what I am to you?!"

"Well the way you put it that way – " But he only stopped seeing Crona's eyes glaring coldly at him.

"That is not love!" Crona narrowed his eyes. "Kid loves me for me, he has not ever seen me as a prize or a challenge," Crona looked away so Aristide won't see his expression. "Kid loves me for me. He is kind and loving. He would protect me no matter what the danger was and would not ever hurt me." Crona was trying to call out to Kid. Aristide only saw a little glimpse of Crona blushing and smiling but hated the fact it was not for him. He saw Crona turn to him, glaring at him with such hate.

"He has given me something your riches, even yourself, can't give me so you can just shove your offer where it belongs because it's nothing but shit! I love Kid and he is far better than anyone!" Crona spat with venom, not caring if his voice was loud as the rage surging through his body.

Aristides was furious now, 'how dare he talk back to me in such a way.' he thought. Without any hesitation he slapped Crona so hard, there was already a bruise forming on his cheek. "Eruka!" Aristides called out to someone. Within moments, there appeared was a girl with silver hair and markings on her face that looked like frogs or toads. "Eruka, can you undo the cloak that he is under?"

"I can do it." She spoke in a bored tone. " But in exchange, I want that necklace.*ribbit*" She smirked. Aristides pulled the necklace off and handed the necklace to Eruka. Within minutes the disguise was gone and saw Crona with pink hair and pale skin.

Aristides smirks. "Thank you witch now leave us. I wish to teach my possession a lesson." Eruka nodded and left. Aristides touched the hair of Crona's and twirled it around his fingers. "Such beauty indeed…" he said as he leaned closer to Crona but then Crona moved his face away, still flinching from the pain on his right side.

Aristide yanked Crona's hair and hearing Crona yelp in pain. "Don't you see! He isn't going to save you! Whatever he is, he is not a threat to me!" he said as he was close to Crona's face ignoring the whimpers "He will never find you…" he said slowly leaned toward Crona. "You are mine." Before he could kiss Crona, a body was flung across the room, unconscious.

Crona smiled seeing it was Kid but saw Kid with slit pupils, black tail and scales around his body but instead of fear he was in awe.

Aristides was behind Crona holding a dagger by Crona's throat.

"Come any closer and he will have a slit throat!" Before any action could occur, Kid was already behind him and gripped Aristides by the neck and tossed him across the room. Kid in one swift cut the ropes and held Crona close. Seeing Crona flinched Kid held Crona's chin up and saw the bruise developing. Filled with rage, he made his way to the prince, he was ready to kill him.

Killed held the prince up by the neck. "How dare you lay a hand on him." Kid spoke coldly. "to even try to force yourself on him." He held his Free hand out, sharp claws glistening so bright. He was ready to kill the prince, take in pleasure of seeing his cold dead eyes. But it never happened when he felt soft hands on his arm and saw Crona filled with concern and what he never wanted to see.

Fear.

Kid although wanted to send the prince to Tartarus for not only hurting him but dared tried to kiss and touch what was his soon to be queen. He stared at Crona, seeing his eyes filled with fear, not to him but rather towards what he was going to do. Kid sighed, he will punish Aristide later; right now he has a demi-god to tend to. He held Crona and both disappeared.

Somewhere off of Athens.

Crona was surrounded by a field of lilies and across was a lake and a forest. It was quite captivating but it was even more seeing Kid in his draconian form. Crona was worried, seeing Kid trying to cover his form from him.

"Please Kid, let me see you?" Crona pushed the wings aside and cupped Kid's cheeks.

Kid was surprised by the action and felt nervous.

Crona cupped his cheeks and then felt Kid relax as strong arms wrapped around the pinkette.

Crona leaned forward and felt the heat radiating from Kid's body.

Kid wanted to hold Crona like this forever but then sensed someone coming. Without warning he scooped up Crona and hid within the forest. As they hid, they took a peek of who was coming and saw the goddess of witchcraft Hecate or she would be rather called Arachne and right next to her was Demeter. She was without a doubt here for a good reason.

"I know I felt Crona's presence here…" Demeter stated with worry in her tone.

Arachne sighed; she really did not want to be helping Demeter especially with her being paranoid. But then she saw a glimpse of golden eyes in the forest. She smirked at this. "Demeter, you know I hold Crona dear to me but if I have to guess, wouldn't Crona be too scared of the dark?"

Demeter frowned but gave a half hearted laugh. "Your right my friend, but I thought I sensed his presence here…" she then began to look around again.

"This is just paranoia Demeter; you must understand Crona is safer than you think, if he is well hidden, he won't be taken from you by mere mortals or other gods. Beside, isn't Crona safety important?"

Demeter sighed. "Well when you put it that way… you're right. Crona is safe… but if you could…"

"You know I can't tell you anything of what will come next or tell you exactly where Crona is especially for his sake." She said calmly.

Demeter was frowning but knew better not to push her in saying any further. Soon Demeter disappeared leaving a witch goddess to herself.

"I see the god of death but I also see the child of Demeter. I wonder what they are doing here on such a beautiful night." Just as she said that she saw the said god holding Crona tightly in his arms. Crona however was nervous and scared of her not because of who she was but the aura she had around was creepy.

Arachne just giggled.

"And what is funny witch?" Kid said with a cold glare. Kid and Arachne had a level of respect towards each other, but Kid was worried for Crona's protection.

Arachne smiled and spoke. "My lord, do forgive me but for so long I have seen you cold as death, you would never show you're so called beastly side but seeing such warmth in your eyes and seeing the loving adoration for the young Demi-god, I cannot believe I would see such, it brings me joy." She said with a smile. Seeing Crona nervous even more she somehow moved without showing leg movement she moves toward Crona.

"Hello young Crona, it has been so long since I last saw you."

Crona was surprised. "We met before?" Crona asked feeling slight chills that her eyes had webs.

"We have but you were such a small baby. When you were little you saved my little darling baby." Arachne pulled out from her hand a spider that Crona felt scared but only amused Arachne more.

"A few years ago your mother disliked spiders, but you carefully took care of my little one. I was happy to find my baby safe and taken care of. Though seeing you grown quite lovely and bringing the side our young lord hides so much, it brings a smile to my face." Arachne said with a gentle smile only to make Kid suspicious.

"Why may I ask would you not tell Demeter of this? What are you planning?" Kid asked suspiciously holding Crona but noticed Crona was holding the spider in his palm.

"Why would you suspect I am planning something when it is the fates that are the ones behind it all?" Arachne asked as she frowned.

Kid growled. Oh how he hated the fates! Not for the fact they could see the future but their role to control the lives of the souls, the worst is they will follow the gods' wishes. As much as he wants to rid them out of his life, he knows he can't for as long as he knows how to kill them, they knew how to kill him as well. So until he finds a way to have the order of balance perfect (especially symmetrical) he will have to bear the fates intervening when they should not. "Why should I believe the fates control my life, if I remember I am god of death, I know when mortals time are up, I keep a system to assure where each soul goes. Answer me that?"

"True you do see when mortals die, but remember the fates guide you to meet Crona, if not, you would be now that cold hearted god with no care~." Arachne said with a smile that read "don't try to say otherwise with me".

Crona gave the spider back to Arachne as he held Kids arm telling him to not provoke the goddess any further. Kid getting the message growled at her before disappearing through smoke and left a burnt spot before Arachne.

Arachne began to chuckle. "Oh dear, the young lord is always fun to mess with, but it is rare to see the god of death loving someone. I just hope the fates are not cruel to try and take Crona away, especially a certain witch trying to escape to take vengeance. If I know Lord Kid, he will out due the fates intervening. I just wonder what choice he'll make when the times come…" she said as she strolled through the night.

In Olympus-

"Well this is getting interesting even more!" spirit said "if I didn't know any better, Kid is actually being more open to Crona." While watching from above on his throne, he saw Maka glaring at him.

"What is the matter my dear? I thought Crona being with someone that loves him would make you happy?"

Maka growled "I do want Crona to be happy, but to be with the god of death of all people?! The prince was a better option but then it was ruined! The fates were supposed to let him be with the prince! How did Kid find him?! Why let him take Crona away?!"

Spirit sighed. "Oh my dear sweet Maka, you think Crona would be happy with a greedy prince, but you're as blind as his mother. Let him decide who he wants to be with. Crona does love Kid." Spirit said.

Maka was shock by her father's word, but nonetheless believes what is best for Crona. She was already had a plan set to bring Crona back to his mother if it was the last thing she will do.

In Underworld-

As soon as they appeared Kid held Crona until they were sitting on the throne or rather Kid sitting on the throne while Crona was sitting on Kid's lap turning red. "Today my dear Crona, I was hoping to ask you something but with the turn of events stopping me, I wish to ask you now before any interruptions occur."

Still blush a deeper red, Crona nodded.

Kid continued as he had the small gift in hand, "Crona for the past month to two, I have enjoyed being with you every single day and I know you made your choice to stay with me. I had hope to believe I could have asked you a better way and in a better place in a perfect time, but with what happened today, I fear you will be taken away me any second. So I ask you now than later when it will be too late." He then opens the box to show a ring. "I love you Crona and I cannot allow anyone to take you away from me. Not the fates, not your mother, no one. I want you to be my husband. I want you to be with me, to rule with me. I cannot and will not see anyone by my side that is not you. So I ask you Crona is this: Will you to be my queen? "

Crona was surprised by the question. The mere silence to Kid felt like an eternity when it's only been a mere minutes. Kid clenched his hands on Crona's arm. As he was feeling his heart torn to pieces hearing no answer, he was about to let go when he felt two arms wrap around his neck in a tight hug.

"I love you Kid." Crona spoke as he kissed Kid on the cheek. "I want to spend my life with you." Crona then kissed Kid on the other side of his face seeing him turn red, "I want to be with you no matter what, to help you anyway I can. I want to wake up with you in the mornings and laying next to you at nights. To be held by you. To feel your love..." he said turning a deeper red. "And if marrying you is to be with you for all eternity, then yes I will be yours." He said with a smile. Kid rather with words, he instead passionately kissed Crona. The passionate kisses lasted for about ten minutes as Kid brought out a silver ring with gold spirals surrounding a dark jewel that matched his eyes. Kid put the ring on Crona's hand and lifted it to kiss his palm. Kid felt so happy he believed this was the happiest day of his life.

"Get away from him Crona!"


	12. Chapter 12 truths are a pain

Crona and Kid looked ahead to see it was Maka and Black Star standing ten feet away. Kid was beginning to feel irritated whereas Crona felt embarrassed especially since he was sitting on Kids lap. 'I don't think I can deal with this.' He thought as he tried to make him smaller than he was. Kid got up as he held Crona and carefully help him stand.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Black star broke the silenced. "We heard Crona was abducted by you and was held against his will for nearly two in a half months." He then look to Crona with a frown. "You casted a spell on Crona to fall madly in love with You." Black Star said but then did his signature pose. "Luckily for you crona… I, the almighty god will save you from the vile beast!" Black Star stated and raises his sword as well as showing his eagerness to battle.

Maka was paying more attention on Crona. She had hoped the fates would lead Crona to the prince but even the prince was not good enough for him. Seeing her dear friend Crona in the arms of the king of the dead, she knew Crona would only end up getting hurt. As Crona's friend, she must lead Crona to the right direction and to the right person.

"We have come to bring Crona home to Demeter." Maka stated. "Once we take Crona back, Demeter WILL be the one to choose Crona's partner and he will be in better hands." Maka proclaimed proudly. She knows Crona will come with them. "Crona please come with us so you can be reunited with your mother."

But he didn't and stood by Kid's side, he looked to Maka with a sad look "Maka, it is sweet of you to worry about me. You're my friend and I am glad you care about me." He then held Kid's hand. "But I love Kid; I don't want to leave him. I made my choice to stay with him." Crona looked away. "Please don't fight him and leave." He said softly giving her a sad smile.

"Crona you're not thinking straight!" Maka said as she began to walk toward him.

Crona began to hide behind Kid for protection. Kid smirked, "As you can see, Crona does not wish to go back to his mother. He made his choice to stay with me." He saw her shocked and black star confused. He then smirked. "In fact, he is engaged to me…" He gently held Crona's hand and entwining with his own, showing the ring. "He will be my queen and rule by my side."

Maka was shock. She looked to her friend who smiled nervously. Before she could say anything, Kid continued. "Crona and I love each other more than you will ever understand." He then steps forward with his hands behind his back. "I am in a good mood today so I will ask you both to kindly leave." Kid was now 3 feet away. "Crona and I will be scheduling our wedding-" Before Kid could say anymore, Black Star began to attack. Kid held black star's sword in one hand.

Kid looked to Crona, "My love your friends do not approve of our marriage. I will come for you when I sent them on their way to the surface."

Crona smiled in understanding. "Please go easy on them."

Kid nodded. "For you my dear." he flicked his wrist and Crona disappeared.

"What did you do to him?!" Maka yelled.

Kid flicked black star with little energy. "I merely transported him somewhere safe. Now that he is somewhere safe," he glared at the two demi-gods. "You both come to my kingdom without permission," he walked to them as they were in a offensive stance, feeling the animosity in the room. "I don't know how you both got in and I don't care right now." His eyes glowing in rage. "You two will leave and I will make sure you leave empty handed." With a flick of his wrist, he used the shadows to constrict them to the ground.

Maka and black star were struggling but stopped as Kid stood over them, he kneel down to their level and smirked. "To think, you had hopes to take Crona away from me. Do you honestly think you could take me on?"

Maka smirked. "Did you honestly think we were the only ones that came? How do you think we got here?"

At first Kid was a little confused but then his eyes were widen, he rushed out of the throne room. He needed to find Crona before he does.

In the garden-

Crona sat by the pond, waiting for Kid to come.

"I hope Maka and black star are ok…"

"I'm pretty sure their ok."

Crona turned to see Soul there. Both staring and quiet until Crona ran into the labyrinth like garden.

Soul sighed. "Crona please come out! I know about you and Kid and unlike Maka, I'm not going to take you home by force. I'm not even here to do that." Soul yelled out.

Slowly coming out from behind the bushes, Crona held his sword.

"Soul please, I do not want to leave. I love him." Crona spoke. "I don't want to fight you Soul."

Soul only smiled to see his friend. "I just wanted to say hi and how are you doing. So, how are you?"

Crona lowered his sword and smiled. "I'm doing great. I'm getting married to Kid."

Soup grinned. "When do I get an invitation? I do want to be there and support you like you have for me."

Crona smiled but then got nervous. "but I thought-" Crona was shock to say anything further.

Soul walked up to his friend and pat his shoulder. "Crona listen, Maka is the worry wart here. I know your ok and besides, Kid is a nice guy." Soul said bluntly and continued. "That God won't even try anything and I mean by won't. As a cool guy like yours truly, we don't force someone to do something or force them to go because they think its right. In my book, cool guys ask before they take action. Kid had abducted you but I know he didn't force himself on you."

Crona sighed in relief as soul patted his friend's back. "Since we are clear, let me escort you back to Kid."

"But what about Maka? She'll be mad..." Crona asked worried for Soul.

"Please, her I can take, I have been use to it for so long I'm practically immune." Soul replied giving a grin.

Before Crona could warn him, Patty and Liz knocked him out.

Liz dropped the metal staff and rushed to Crona. "Are you ok Crona?! He didn't harm you did he?"

Crona shook his head. "Well lets head back to Kid, he is waiting by the entrance." As Liz and Patty escorted him out, patty was dragging soul out of the garden by the ankle.

'I'm sorry soul...' Crona thought.

As they were entering the entrance, Liz and patty were attack by Maka and Black Star.

"Give us Crona and we'll harm you a little." Black Star grinned.

"You know your more arrogant than Ragnarok." Liz spoke as she and patty drew out their swords. As they were fighting, Crona ran off, sensing Kid not too far.

Maka ran after him while black star was fighting both sisters. Crona ran across the road and soon came across Cerberus. The three headed dog seeing Crona scared was already making a stance. Crona hid behind them, protecting Crona from the intruder coming.

Maka may adore dogs but she did not like Cerberus and seeing them was going to be a challenge for her. "Crona get away from them, their dangerous!"

"How can you say that? Cerberus is very sweet!" Crona yelled out.

"You're being delusional! That thing is dangerous and so is Kid!" Maka glared down at the beast. "Crona hear me out! Kid is not what you think he is! He's not nice to us, your friends! he doesn't care about you or anyone but himself!"

Crona was scowling at what he heard. "You're wrong about him! Kid is sweet and caring! Everyone doesn't see him like I do! Everyone has outlasted him, hurt him!" he held the ring on his finger. "Maka he saved me from being taken and killed for years. He has showed me so much about the underworld. He saved me from being forced to marry a prince who was cruel to me." Crona spoke as his head poke out.

"Aristide was a little insensitive to you! He was the right guy for you!" Crona paused after hearing what she said.

"How do you know his name? I did not speak his name." Crona said coming out to stand by the guard dog.

"I saw what happen with papa." Maka stated. "We saw the whole thing."

Crona however did not believe it. "You're not telling me the whole truth Maka... what are you hiding from me?"

Before Maka could answer, she felt cold and dread. Kid was now behind Crona and he was enraged. Crona felt his presence and turned

"Apparently, your friend was the one who ordered the fates to lead that arrogant prince to you." Crona rushed to Kid's side.

"Do you honestly believe I would hurt my friend?" Maka spoke. "I would never hurt my friend."

"Of all Demi-gods, you're very bad at hiding the truth." Kid said with a scowl.

Maka looked to Crona and it hurt her seeing Crona hurt this way.

"Tell me the truth Maka?" Crona asked keeping his distance from her.

"I wanted what was best for you-" Maka was about to walk toward Crona but felt a force push her back. She saw the king held his hand out as his other held Crona protectively.

Crona was crying from the pain of the truth. "Maka how could you?!" Crona yelled as he held to Kid. "Your my friend yet you pushed me into the arms of a man who hit me and tried to take me by force!" Crona began to cry as Kid held him tightly comforting him. "You saw him ready to touch me. Ready to make me his and you just watched."

Maka reached forward only to back away hearing Cerberus growling at her.

"Maka its better we leave." Soul spoke as he was pulling Maka away. She could only walk away with soul and Black Star following behind. Black star stopped and turned to state something. "Crona do not cry the almighty- " But soon was cut off by a shield that hit his head dead on.

Kid was so not going to let Black Star make it any worse than it was. He kept his attention toward Crona and kept him close. "I am sure your friends will find their way back to the surface." Kid spoke.

"I just want to go home with you." Crona spoke between sobs. Kid nodded and they were gone in a flash.

In the throne, Kid was sitting on his chair holding Crona. He could sense and feel the hurt, the pain his dear beloved was given from his friend.

Crona knew Maka's intention was only to look out for him but what she did, it was too much for him to bear.

Kid wrapped his arms around him tightly and he hugged him back.

"I am here for you my love."

Crona looked up to Kid, the said god kissed his tears away. Crona knew Kid will not hurt him nor leave him alone so he just let Kid held him and ignored everything around them.

Meanwhile-

"That bastard won't get away with this! He will be punished when Demeter finds out!" Maka stated.

Soul glared at her. "And how will that fix anything? You were the one that did this to Crona." Soul pulled Maka to look at him. "You were the one that threw him to the prince. I brought you down here to talk to him. You told me you wanted to apologize to him." Soul stated.

"Crona needs to leave this place. Who knows what Kid is doing to him. That prince was right for him! I mean he have had slapped him and slept with Blair, but who hasn't? She draws in trouble and led him to her." Maka said sternly.

"But remember when he hurt Blair and made her cry? She may act like a cat in heat but she was the one used." Soul replied.

"She deserved it! She was the one-"

"'who almost ruined your parents marriage.'" Black Star said with a glare. "We know Maka but remember our old man was at fault too and if he was faithful, I wouldn't be here." Black Star said. All Maka could do was be quiet and keep to herself.

Meanwhile-

After crying and calmed by Kid, Crona and Kid smiled as they announced their engagement. "Yaaaaay! Crona is going to be marrying Lord Kid! I'll get Mr. Giraffe to marry you two!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Kid yelled at Patty.

Crona was smiling and giggling. Kid was a bit flustered but smiled. 'It is always good to see Crona smiling, I cannot bear seeing him in pain. I must also get Cerberus something nice for protecting Crona.'

But as they were celebrating their engagement, somewhere in Tartarus the witch medusa was already having her plan set in motion.

'Soon everything will come altogether and I will have my revenge... just only in a matter of time...'


	13. Chapter 13 Fool!

Crona was in the garden reading one of the scrolls from Kid's library.

'I'm marrying Kid." H e blushed at the thought, already losing his interest in the scroll.

Repeatedly over in his mind, Crona was blushing madly but smiled. "I can't wait!" he smiled. He just couldn't help but be giddy with this feeling. Kid loves him and to be with him was the greatest thing in his whole life.

He frowned a bit knowing his mother will not only disapprove this unity, she would hate it. Crona shook it away.

"I love my mother but I love Kid so much." He cannot help it; he could feel the connection they share together. 'Its like feeling another part of yourself you can't ignore. He and I can always tell where we are.' He put the scroll on the table and wondered how Kid is doing with the planning of their wedding.

"Kid won't let me enter in the hall." He wanted to help Kid with the preparation but Kid had told him he insisted to make it a surprise for him.

 _My love I want to make this a wedding special. Everything must be perfect. Every last little thing must be perfect. Let me do this for you._

Sighing to himself, he went back to his reading . 'I can sneak in when he is not there.'

Crunch.

Crona went cautious hearing some on coming.

'It can't be Kid, I don't sense his presence…' he doesn't hear Liz or Patty. He heard the sound getting closer. He was confused.

'No is here."

Cough

He heard someone clearing his throat.

"Down here dear maiden."

Crona looked down and saw an odd creature all in white but what caught his attention was that deep void like eyes that were creepy. It was as if they were peering through his soul.

"Who are you?" Crona asked keeping a (good) few feet away. He was surprised to see the small little creature bowed.

"Allow me to introduce myself my dear maiden; I am EXCALIBUR, god of all knowing, beholder of vast knowledge of this world!" He profoundly stated as he stand before Crona proudly as there were unknown lights mainly towards the small white god and weird sparkles dazzled around him.

Crona was surprised by the little god. 'That name, it sounds so familiar… where have I heard it before?' He knew the name sounded so familiar but then he felt quite confuse because even though this was their first meeting, he had this nagging feeling he should run away. But before he could further ponder he was pulled down to the level of the so called god as his (hands?) held Crona's own. "My lovely maiden, I have, with my knowledge, finally found you and my first theory was correct but that is not to be concern…" Excalibur spoke (happily?).

Crona was a bit confused. "Um how did you find out where I was?" Crona questioned as that same creepy feeling crawled back to the surface once again.

Excalibur however disregarded the question as he took a stance and pointed to Crona. "Wrong! I said I knew, not learned from others. You see I had pondered where you went, it was on a Monday morning when I had my daily cup of tea in my temple. With my tea, I had two spoons of honey and these delicious pastries a mortal gave me. Far and wide mortals come to seek for my advice and knowledge as they too wish to spread my knowledge for knowledge is the greatest treasure!" he said as he puts his cane down in his stands to show he said were facts.

Crona was a little confused, the god would jump from topic to topic without completing one. "Excuse me but how does that have to do with anything-"

"FOOL!" Excalibur said pointing his cane toward Crona almost touching his nose as Crona froze with fear. "My dear maiden, you do not understand; what I say are absolute facts! And before I was rudely interrupted, knowledge is treasure! Which is why I have here," the little god held up a stack of scrolls. "These scrolls that I have written myself will help you understand to be a better wife."

Crona was now confused how just a stack was practically surrounding him in mere seconds! "Now if you kindly open scroll number 21 we will start on the philosophy I have created before the dawn of knowledge had came. It began on a Saturday, the sun was shining down on me as if it the start of all things…."

Little did Excalibur know, Crona was freaking out realizing who he was and kept only one thought in his head: 'where is Kid to save me!?'

In the main hall

"You have it wrong! These flowers are not in symmetry! These must be in the right pattern of lavender and gold roses and must be eight of each in each vase!" Kid was growling at the souls doing the preparation. "Everything must be perfect! I will not tolerate these mistakes for Crona!" Kid ordered as he was checking each vase.

Hours of who knows later!

"And the entire philosophers had agreed, it is impossible that the chicken was before the egg," Excalibur pointed up. "No, indeed it were the dinosaurs the first to roam the earth."  
Crona during the time was trying his hardest not to fall asleep but with so much…. Information, it was hard to not fall asleep for the results were having bags under his eyes.

Seeing as fit, Excalibur put the scrolls (somehow) away and held a smaller scroll. "Now that we have gone through all of the scrolls we will be going onto schedules and when we will start reproducing offspring together."

Crona woke up from his zombie daze into shock and embarrassed.

"Excalibur sir, I am flattered that you wish for me to be your wife but I do not accept… you see, I'm a boy." Crona spoke nervously. "I cannot bear a child…" he said blushing as he said "bear".

Excalibur was silent. Crona felt scared as if he may have made the god angry.

"FOOL! I was already aware you were a boy, I am the god of all knowledge, and I know a way to allow you to bear children with no problem whatsoever. "

"B-but you kept calling me a maiden! Why-" he sputter with feat erupting within hI'm.

"FOOL! That is unimportant! I know all and see all; my facts are true for I am right!" (Again cue the lights and those weird sparkles.)

Crona could not handle it and burst out "I am already engage to the god of the dead, Kid!" Crona shouted only to see the small god silent.

"Fool! I knew that beforehand! It was on a Tuesday or was it a Sunday…." As Excalibur was speeching, Crona was quietly sneaking away but as he turned, Excalibur was already in front of him. "If we are to be married, you must not walk away from me as I was talking, as I was again rudely interrupted which you must read again scroll #88 on being a proper wife, it was exactly on a Sunday, I was eating a pastry along with a cup of my daily tea-"

As Crona took a few steps back he came colliding to a chest. As he looked up, he saw two gold eyes. "Excalibur What in Tartarus are you doing here?! Why are you bothering my soon to be queen!" Crona smiled happily to see Kid saving him.

Excalibur however was not (?* I can't tell with any expression from Him)! "Fool! Crona is to be my wife and to bear my offspring and many more to come!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Kid was flaring with rage. "CRONA IS TO BE MY WIFE!"

Crona smiled at Kids statement. "HE WILL BEAR MY CHILDREN!" Crona however blushed a very deep red. 'Why me?' he thought as he tried to hide behind Liz from both Gods.

"Then we will duel for the hand of Crona! FOOL!" As they began their fight, Crona was sitting on the stone bench eating the fruit Liz and Patty brought as they too were watching the fight.

An hour (?) later-

"You seem to have me at a stalemate!" Excalibur looked down at his broken sword. "You have won the hand of Crona." Excalibur said with a tear on his right eye. He pranced his way to Crona and held Crona's hand. "My dear maiden," he looked to Crona, the said pinkette cringing, "unfortunately, I am not worthy for now." Soon Crona was a bit confuse of where is the spotlight coming from. "But mark my words; I will send you ravishing gifts until your wedding day to change your mind. Until then, I am off!" he yelled and in a puff of smoke he disappeared.

But as the god left, Kid had one thought in his head as he held Crona to him.

'Like hell I'm going to let that happen!'

*For the past month or so, Kid was burning any gifts that were from Excalibur.

In Olympus-

Spirit was laughing so hard he thought he may die of laughter. Stein however was not.

"Spirit you do realize Kid will find out who told Excalibur and will get revenge." He said thinking of ways to dissect any subject from the sea.

"It's worth it!" Spirit declared as he drew his attention on a certain female lounging in a tub humming with no care. Not even noticing a certain god watching her.


	14. Chapter 14 sooner or later

Kid looked around the altar and smiled. The altar was decorated with pink and gold roses and lilies. The altar was a special place for it was not only where he was born, but where his parents spoke their vows. The altar was made of black marble and silver. This was the perfect place and the most secretive.

"Only a few knows the truth of this places' whereabouts." He looked to the outskirts of the underworld. For so long he has come here alone.

In solitude

"But I will no longer." Kid smiles. "Crona will rule by my side and I will not let him be alone either." Kid held out the crown. "For so long we have been alone. Crona and I share a connection between us but even with that connection it is not enough. But soon we will be bind not only in soul, in matrimony." Kid places the crown on the stand and made his way back to his kingdom.

In the kingdom

Kid was finishing his final scroll. He looked at the dates and time and frowned. "Tomorrow will be the eighth month and the eighth day." 'The perfect day.'

He knew the wedding will not be until by the week end.

"But with Demeter's' harassment…" He sighed. He has heard from the over populated decease of this week the goddess of harvest is fussing over her son marrying to the king of the underworld. Apparently a certain demi-goddess had told the goddess about her son whereabouts.

'Maka no doubt." He growled. He got up and left and went to his throne. Kid walked down the halls, lost in thought.

'I can ask Crona if he wishes to get married tomorrow.' The sooner they can get married, the better. 'If we get married by tomorrow, no one cannot stop us.' Kid thought as he walk, getting closer to his throne. 'Everything is ready and set.' He looked to the throne made for Crona.

He glared when he saw a new gift. "At least I can blow off steam for the time being until Crona comes back." He smirked as he called upon fire in his hands.

Elysian fields

"So tell me son, Has he already made a date already?" Agathós smiled as he finish drawing the lake. Crona nodded and threw the pebble across the lake.

"He had to change where it would take place after a- certain god came by to court me." Crona spoke, not wanting to say his name.

"who was this god?" Agathós ask and looked dread. "Don't tell me its-" Crona looked away, not wanting to hear the dreadful name.

Both father and son looked sick knowing full well. Agathós was the one to change the foul mood to laughter.

Crona looked up and laughs as well. Soon the laughter died down and both took a breath.

"Well I can honestly say it is ridiculous. When will you two wed? I want to be there and I can't help but feel impatient." He said standing by his son as he too threw the pebble across the lake.

"We will get married within a week but…" Crona frown a bit.

Agathós look to his son and understood. "You wish to get married sooner."

Crona nodded and smiled. "I know it would be asking too much but," Crona looked at the ring. "I know mother is causing so much problems on the surface world. Kid may try to hide it from me but I know she is causing harm to innocent people." Crona threw a rock so hard it sank rather than skip across.

"Am I being selfish?"

"Son, you have done so much for your mother, you deserve to be happy." Agathós replied holding his son.

Crona cried a bit.

"I love Kid, so much. I can't walk away from him and forget him. Mother has kept me locked away, I thought I could never be happy again." Crona then began to cry harder. "Kid has made me feel safe papa; I need him just as he needs me. I want to marry him and stay… will mother forgive me?" Crona looked up to his father.

"Crona, this is your life to live. I know your mother means well but for her to put you through this is not right. I thought I knew your mother but," Agathós held his son closer.

Crona held his father back.

"Crona, I know your mother will eventually make you go back."

"I know…."

At the kingdom.

Kid was looking at the throne.

"by the end of the week Crona will rule by my side." He smiled looking at the seating for Crona. His throne was a bit smaller than his own but unlike his black ivory and marble seat that was sharp and angled, his pinkette's throne was white marble. The back was higher and had a curve top with an open crest split at the top. The seat has a special cushion the bottom beneath the armrests were of a hellhounds. It was truly made for Crona.

"truly this will your finest work yet. I see good things coming."

Kid turned to see Arachne walking. He bowed. "Lady Arachne." He stood back up. "It is nice to see you are well." He frown. "Soul had told me not only Demeter had rant to you, she yelled at you for not telling her where Crona was. Apart of that is my fault especially when you were protecting us."

Arachne only smiled. "Don't be, I have survived from much worse. You know very well your Lordship." She sat in one of the chairs she called out. "I came by to see Crona. I had hoped to see if he was alright after meeting Excalibur." She said as she giggled seeing Kid full of rage in one minute.

Kid took a deep breath. "He is well; he should be coming back soon From seeing his father." Kid then frown. "But that's not just the reason for coming here."

Arachne gave a small nod. "I am sorry my Lord if I bear bad news but with the upsetting balance, Demeter will force Crona to come back. I wish to ask if you could move the wedding earlier say tomorrow? I fear Demeter will ruin this for Crona and I do not wish to see Crona in pain. I see him as my nephew and I wish to see him happy."

Crona walked down the hall thinking of what his father spoke.

'I need to tell Kid.'

"I know he is happy to get married but I don't want to rush him and make him frighten. After that incident with the prince, I cannot allow Crona to be scared."

Crona heard Kid and waited.

"If you explained to Crona he will understand."

'Lady Arachne?' Crona thought.

"I want Crona to be happy Arachne. I want him to know that I won't hurt him nor ignore him. He is my life, my soul. I will not force him to marry me cause of the fear of losing him. What will he say if I ask?"

'I need to tell him.' Crona opened the door to see Kid talking to Arachne.

"I don't mind."

Kid turned to find Crona entering the throne room. Crona walked toward Kid with a smile.

The said king felt his heart beat increased as Crona grasp his hands.

"Let's get married early Kid." Crona blushed bashfully. "That way we won't be interrupted, especially on the eighth." Crona gave the king slight squeeze.

Kid felt nervous as he felt the need erupting within him. "You know I love the idea to be married on the eighth," he cupped Crona's face. "I don't want to rush you even when the eighth is tomorrow." Kid was already beginning to think how he loved the idea to be on the eighth, he felt worried it would be too much for Crona, but then his thought changed when Crona gave him that smiled that made him change his mind.

"You should listen to him kiddo! He only wants to make you happy!"

All eyes saw a figure in what appears to be in a black cloak and a skull mask that is shaped differently.

"Honorable father, what are you doing here!? The wedding is not yet!"

Lord death waved his hand at the comment. "Yeah, yeah I know but I couldn't help but wanting to come early and meet the one you are quite smitten with!" lord death in quick speed, looked to see the young demi-god.

"Lord Death it's good to see you here. I did not see you here." Goddess of witchcraft said with a smile and a bow.

"Lady Arachne! Nice to see you! How are you?" he said giving her a bow as being a gentleman.

"The usual, tending to my spiders and walking through the nights. I am watching these two and enjoying their love blossom. It was getting quite interesting."

"I see~." Lord Death reply he turned to see Crona shaking a little.

"So you must be Crona. it is finally nice to see kiddo with someone that really loves him. you really hook with a winner, especially someone so sweet and precious." Lord death said giving two thumbs up.

"Thank you honorable father." Kid said with a bow.

Crona bowed blushing and felt too shy. "Thank you Lord Death, I will be a good wife- I mean husband to your son." He looked away feeling even more embarrassed than before.

Lord Death patted Crona's head lightly.

"Please don't be too formal, you're my son-in-law, call me dad!"

Crona only blushed a deep red.

"Aw you're too cute!" lord death smiled underneath his mask. "You remind me of Kid's mother." He then looked calm. "she was just like you." Death took a deep breath. "It brings back so many memories. I even remember when I first met her." Lord Death said but sighed. "Those were good days. Anyways," he said as his hands were brushing away some air. "I agree, get marry early. I don't want to wait another day and then disaster comes and the better for you two to have fun and get to your honeymoon." Death elbowed his son.

Kid was blushing madly and Crona was as well.

Kid looked to Crona and both smiled.

"It is settled then; we shall wed tomorrow."

Somewhere in Athens-

"Are you certain she will help us?" Aristides asked glaring at the witch. It has been a month since his precious demi god was taken from him. "This is Medusa we are talking about. The witch who wanted to kill Crona." He heard about the stories. 'She will think twice about even looking at him, let alone think about him.'

Eruka frowned and narrowed at the pot she was brewing from. "*ribbit* Of course she will. She was a priestess to Athena so she has some level of respect. This will take about a week for the preparation. She will help us."


	15. Chapter 15 binding union

-The day of the wedding-(next day)

Crona woken peacefully as he looked to see his Chiton and accessories. Hearing a knock, Crona got up and open the door to find Liz and patty and lady Arachne.

"We better get going on the traditions. First the purity bath." Liz and patty held special oils and hot and cold water. Lady Arachne giggled as Crona blushed.

"They will start the bath as you wait. It will be too indecent to do so."

Crona nodded. While waiting both Crona and Arachne sat silently.

"What is on your mind child?"

Crona gave a small sad smile. "When I was young I dreamt of my wedding," Crona looked down "but then just as I was getting married mother would take me away and..." Crona looked up with small tears. "I would be taken to this dark place and then I wake up. But now I don't have that dream anymore but I know mother will want me back and I know spirit will sooner or later do what she wants."

Arachne was quiet as Crona was looking down.

Arachne held Crona's face. "My dear child you love our king and he loves you dearly. Do not let your fear or anyone stop you from being happy. This is your life to do so freely and even yes your mother will take you away but I know you will find a way."

Crona looked to Arachne and hugged her. The goddess hugged him.

"Ok Crona your bath is ready," Liz spoke but saw Crona teary eyed. "Is everything ok?" patty asked.

Crona smiled and nodded. "Everything is ok." He spoke as he entered the bathroom chambers.

Liz looked at her sister and to the goddess. "Crona was for a moment crying what his mother will do."

"This is pacifist Demeter she wouldn't hurt her own son."

Arachne was quiet.

Liz was now a bit scared.

"True she wouldn't but Demeter can be just as bad as Hera. Crona spoke of a dream that Demeter took Crona somewhere dark. I fear Demeter did something to him when he was born."

Liz and patty was now shocked.

"Crona is the son of a Agathós and Demeter and Demeter is the eldest children."

"We know that and there are a lot of children with no powers." Patty spoke.

"But that is the problem, Crona has a gift he shares with his mother but something is keeping him from using it. Crona has a connection to his highness, that is not common." Arachne was even more puzzled.

'There souls are connected like a spun web. Both share something.'

Liz and patty thought the same. "Now that you mention it, it make sense because those two always find each other like when Crona first met Kid. Kid made himself invisible and undetected from anyone. Yet Crona not only sensed him, he saw through it."

Arachne was now surprised not of the meeting but the ability. 'After this I must speak with the fates.'

Just as they were quiet, Crona entered to be red as he wrapped a towel around his body.

"I need to get ready I forgot the chiton."

Later-

Crona was wearing the pure white chiton Kid had specifically made for him along with gold flowers around his waist. Liz and patty was combing his slightly long hair after not been cut for a long while Arachne was bringing a box. As she opened it, revealed a beautiful pink rose but with a black stem and gold outline on the pink buds. And next to the rose was a veil made out of silk web but gold outline.

"When I was a little girl, I had dream of getting married to the one I loved and to pass it to my child, but sadly he passed away before I had the chance. The child I had hoped to bear never happened for I learned I cannot bear a child. But seeing you growing up and protecting you just like Kid, maybe I can achieve at least one dream. You are like a child to me, so I wish for you to wear this and you too can pass this on to your child."

Crona smiled as Lady Arachne put the veil for him and put the rose in the middle of the belt in the middle.

Hearing the door once again open to see Agathós.

"Arachne it is good to see you again."

Arachne smiled. "It is nice to see an old friend."

Crona looked to both people and thought of an idea.

"Can both of you walk me down?"

Both adults were surprised.

"I know it breaks tradition but you and father supported me being with Kid." Both smiled.

-At the main hall-

Crona was walking up to the sacred temple With Arachne and his father by his side. As they entered, the young god blushed at the sight of Kid in his draconic hybrid form.

'He is enchanting' Crona thought. Each step he took, the faster his heart was beating. On the final step, Kid held out his hand and Crona grabbed his hand.

"Hiya everyone! As we all know it is my son Kiddo and my soon to be son in law wedding. Now before we begin is there anyone here would like to say otherwise?"

"I Do!"

Crona, Kid, and Agathós showed a face of revulsion (except for lord death and lady Arachne)

"Ah Excalibur hows it hangin'~?" Lord Death said giving him the peace sign.

"Lord Death good to see you but alas I am here to see Crona."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THE WEDDING?! THERE WAS NO INVITATION SENT TO YOU!"

"FOOL! As I said before I know everything." he said as he put his cane down and flash of lights were on him along with sparkles popping out of nowhere. He soon pranced his way to Crona and got on one knee and presented a bouquet of roses. "My dear maiden I am here to ask you once more! Will you marry me?!"

"No." Crona spoke

Excalibur was silent for a moment but slowly looked up.

"I see… then I have failed." Excalibur said with a teardrop in one eye. As he stated puff of smoke out of nowhere and he was gone.

"weeell since no one else has anything to say, let's get on to the good part! As I stand before god of wealth and king of the underworld Hades aka Death the Kid and Demi-god Crona, I bless this unity between these two. Now may I have both hands and the sacrifice." Crona pulled his hair over his shoulders.

"Kid will you do the honors?" Crona asked and kid smile as he raised his claw hand up.

"I do." In one swift motion, he cut Crona's hair and placed it within the bowl. Kid however grabbed his hand and cut it allowing small trickle of blood flow as he gently held Crona's hand but hesitated for a moment.

Crona cupped his face and nodded. "I'll be ok."

The king smiled and in one swift motion, he cut Crona's palm and the blood trickle into the bowl. Kid kissed the palm and soon enough it healed but became a small scar.

Both Kid and Crona held their hands out as lord death tied their hands together with a red thread and it soon went into their skin, becoming a tattoo.

"Now then all I have to say is you may kiss the bride!" Lord death said as he gave thumbs up and commented "give it a good one."

With no hesitation, Kid pull Crona to him and kissed him passionately.

Ragnarok was grinning. "Congrats pinky!" He yelled. "I can't believe you're actually married now. To think you were going to be single for the rest of your single miserable life! *Gupii*" Ragnarok said as he choke hold Crona but lightly.

"Please stop doing that!" Crona flushed but as the war god let go he smiled. "But thank you for coming Raggy. It means a lot to me that you came." Crona said but only got a knoogie on his head.

"How many times do I have to say it?! Quit calling me that in public!" but soon stop seeing Kid glare and grabbing Crona fast and holding him safely in his arms.

"Sheesh giving the death glare I get it, but just because he's married to you doesn't mean I won't come and see him. From now on I'm coming any chance I get to make sure you won't do anything funny!" Ragnarok said giving a sly grin.

"Please as if you are going to disturb us?" Kid spoke with a glare.

The god of war only smirked and both got into a small argument.

Soul chuckled and turned to his friend gave him a smile. "Hey better believe I'm coming down to see you too. It will be boring without you."

Crona smiled. "Thank you soul for coming too. It means a lot to me."

"Hey someone needs to be support and what friend would I be?" soul spoke and Crona smiled and saw Agathós and Arachne smiling and talking and he wondered but shook it away and turned to see his husband and old friend fighting.

As both gods were arguing, Crona was smiling and glad his life was turning out great and for the better.

Crona and Kid were ready to leave but paused before the carriage. Crona toss the bouquet and as he turned, the newlyweds turn to see who caught the bouquet and saw Liz blushing madly along with Ragnarok who was looking the other way. Kid and Crona were off to their honeymoon.

-In Olympus

Soul entered the throne of spirits to see him laughing and smiling.

"HA! Finally they got married! And to think I had thought it was going to be ruined by that boring-"

"Sir-" Soul said

"Annoying-"

"Um-"

"Self absorb know it all!"

At that point Soul gave up and hidden far away as Excalibur was behind Spirit.

"Fool! How dare you insult me whether I am here or not!?"

Spirit turned to see the small god aiming his cane at him, knowing he was going to get a lecture of a lifetime while soul was in the background enjoying the show.

'Now his is entertaining.'


	16. Chapter 16 trouble

Ch. 16

In Olympus-

"HE IS WHAT!?" Demeter screeched.

Spirit was in his throne relaxed after the whole lecture from the unholy and evil Excalibur. He was relieved until he heard Mother Nature screeching ruining his time to relax.

Demeter continued her yelling.

'More like screeching.' The god thought bitterly. "How dare you excuse of a god!" Demeter screamed. "My son is now the wife, no he's a slave to a monster and that monster is doing whatever perverted sick acts he pleases onto my son!" she then glared down at the redhead and then to soul. "And your messenger witnessed it all and did nothing to save my poor fragile child!" Demeter was about to raise her hand at soul but was stopped by Spirit.

"Your problems are with me. Soul was only being a good friend supporting your son along with his father there, passing his blessing."

Demeter only narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare speak such lies! My husband would never allow it!"

Spirit showed Demeter the scene play. She saw her husband walking Crona down the aisle with Arachne. Demeter was hurt seeing what happened before her eyes. She knew years ago Arachne had some feelings for the warrior but Demeter could not let it happen.

'I saw Agathós first.' She ignored the scene and turned to Spirit. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" Demeter screeched.

He groaned, for a whole week he has been watching Kid and Crona's honeymoon and they had not once any problem (sort of). Oh how young love is.

'Well one of them being young'. He was surprise how sincere and caring Kid was to Crona, he really was glad his plan to get those two together worked. 'Now how am I going to deal with this?' he thought. 'Now I see why Crona says that allot!'

Spirit sighed. "Demeter you have to understand, Crona isn't a child anymore. He needs to be in other loving arms and so far he enjoys those arms."

"That revolting god!?" she once again screeched. "that deranged and evil sick god is cold as ice and evil!" She yelled. "May I remind you he was the one who lead Medusa to my poor little Crona?! Or even hurt him and blame the poor warrior?!" she was about to slap him when he raised his hand to stop her.

Spirit stood up from his throne and stood right in front of her. "Demeter you are blinded by many things and fooled by what you believe." Spirit said quietly. " I know and you know medusa came knowing well where Agathós son was at and I know Kid would not dare harm Crona; he loves him Demeter!" Spirit shouted to and continued. "If you were so concerned over Crona or be so faithful to your husband, you wouldn't let that warrior come near Crona back then or even give in to your desires. I wonder how your husband feels after hearing that." Spirit glares at her. "All Kid did was protect him from the monsters you could not protect him from." Spirit sighed feeling a headache coming in. "Demeter, you cannot stop what has already happened and since they are married, Crona now rules by Kid's side, you should know Crona will be cherished and loved by him alone. Just for once let Crona be happy."

Demeter through rage began to attack with fists. "You have no idea how it is to protect a child from people from the likes of him! How he takes the ones you love and says excuses that it's their time. I have kept him away from people that will do anything to hurt him for power." She said as she slammed her fist through a pillar, missing Spirit. "I have kept Crona from monsters and humanity! From this world that is filled with evil! NOT HIM!"

Spirit however grabbed the incoming fist and held her down

"I do know what it is like to protect my own." He said coldly. "I'm a father to many children and I have seen so many of my children fall to the hands of death. Some lucky enough to live a long life." Spirit narrowed his eyes. "I know what comes need to happen because I can't stop them living. Death happens and I hope to you Demeter you don't have to go through with that." Spirit then let go but still glare. "But knowing you, you won't until it's too late. And to be honest," he said as he let go, "if it weren't for Kid, your child would have been killed by both the warrior and the witch and your husband will at least won't be alone."

Without uttering a word, she left.

Spirit sighed, "I guess even you Maka agree with Demeter?" he asked seeing his daughter coming around the pillar.

Maka spoke, "Papa she is right about Lord Hades! I have seen how cruel he is to demi-gods and how he has that obsession of symmetry! Knowing him, Crona will be made into a symmetrical doll to that disgusting god! He was stalking Crona when he was a child! Who watches over a child like that!" She glared at her father with utter disappointment. "Crona thinks he is in love with Lord Hades and believes that god won't hurt him. But Crona isn't thinking right! Lord Hades is ruthless! He has no heart! He-"

"Maka that is enough!" Spirit shouted.

Maka was shocked, never had her father shouted at her.

Spirit spoke as calm as possible, "Maka you are not to talk that way to others especially to someone who passes judgement on your soul! You are still mortal Maka!" He yelled.

Maka whimpered lightly but spirit did not change his mood. "Kid is not what Demeter says because we all outcast him! Those who do not just fears him." Spirit was raging mad and Maka was shaking a bit from fear. She look to soul who looked the other way. "Maka you are on his bad side because you entered his domain without permission many times! My permission at that."

Maka wanted to yell back but went quiet. "Kid loves Crona deeply, understand this Maka. Crona has been happy for the first time since his father passed on. Those two have never been happy through their whole life."

"Papa what are you saying?!" Maka was confused. She knew it was a lie. Crona had her, she was his best friend. She wanted him back and show he is being tricked.

If it's the last thing she did.

"Please Maka let him be happy…" spirit spoke and left, hoping Maka understands but doubts it.


	17. Chapter 17 story from a god

Ch17

Spirit walked to his chambers and laid on his back but sat up to see his daughter.

"What do you want now Maka?

"Papa why are you letting Crona stay with him? Is there more to your saying?" she asked.

Spirit sat up. 'Maka is perceptive.'

"It was on the day of his birth…."

Spirits flashback-

 _At the Demeter's Domain._

" _Man why hasn't anyone done anything interesting?" Spirit said. He was surprised his son has not caused any damaged in Demeter's home._

 _'I was hoping that blue brat did something crazy.'_

 _It was the celebration of Demeter's child being born. As much as it was interesting that Demeter has a kid with a mortal man, Agathós was his name, but this celebration was BORING._

' _I remember when I had celebrated my Daughters birth, oh was that a great celebration.' He smiled at the thought of his daughter. 'But this is too plain.' He thought bitterly._

" _PAPA!"_

 _Spirit was brighter than anything when he heard his Maka calling him papa (it's when she was happy about him being responsible or when she ask him for something) although Maka had look like a child she was about a century or two old. (She barely turns 202 in human years)._

" _Papa its time to bless the newborn Crona!"_

" _Thank you my sweet baby girl!" Spirit said cooing at her. Ah babies; thinking it now, Spirit goes down to memory lane when Maka was a baby._

 _As he went to the center of the celebration, Demeter was holding a small tiny baby. As Spirit held the baby to announce he notice the baby was not as he expected._

' _Huh this is Demeter's baby? I thought being a baby, a son of Demeter, would show signs of some powers.' But then he felt something odd about the baby that gave him chills._

' _I'll talk to the fates about this…'_

" _Today we celebrate the newborn child of Demeter. From this day forth this little boy will be known as Crona!"_

 _As everyone celebrated and cheered, Spirit felt the baby shifting and began to cry. There was definitely something really off about this baby that he couldn't help describe. Demeter snatched her baby and began to coo the baby to calm down. Spirit walked away and was enjoying the entertainment of Blair trying to seduce Agathós once again only this time Blair had not much on. But instead of watching Blair, he was staring at the baby._

' _There is power inside of him but he feels uncomfortable.' He then could barely feel his power was wanting to come out but it was as if it was trapped. He decided to leave early in favor to know from the fates._

 _Somewhere in the Underworld_

 _Spirit had gone to the cave of the fates but before he could enter a fan had blocked his way._

" _Lady Arachne you look beautiful and radiant as ever! ~" spirit grinned seeing (and leering over) the goddess._

" _Thank you Lord Spirit but please don't use flattery in this situation. Just tell me why you are here." Arachne spoke with a raised brow._

 _Although Lady Arachne was calm and collected, it was scary how she can show that scary side without ruining her features._

" _Lady Arachne you see everything, you already know why I' m here." Spirit spoke with a smile._

" _Oh I do I just wish to hear it still." She smiled and hid her face behind the fan. "You should know it is not wise to know what is in the future. Not all is set and stone and knowing the future can ruin the future and disturb the balance."_

" _I understand that, I just only come to see about the newborn of Demeter. There is something odd about the child. I mean it's healthy and well but there is something very wrong and I am concerned for him."_

 _She was quiet. "So even you have sensed it. That is the reason I have come as well. The child has been showing signs of discomfort."_

' _So even Lady Arachne knows and doesn't exactly know…' Spirit thought. "If you like we will learn together…."_

 _But Lady Arachne smile faltered._

" _I understand your reason my lord but I fear what we will learn will only be worse for us… or the child."_

 _Spirit putting a serious face nodded. As they entered the cave, there they saw three women, Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis._

" _We see lord Spirit has come along with Arachne." Clotho who is the present spoke as she was woving the thread of life._

" _We apologize to come at such a wrong time, but-" spirit was stopped by the goddess._

" _We see all," Lachesis spoke measuring the thread already woven, "do not think so low of us." She growled._

" _Calm dear sister," Atropos said as her eyes were determining where to cut. "They wish to know about Demeter's child."_

" _Yes that is why-" but spirit was stopped again by Arachne as she shook her head to tell him to be silent._

" _When Crona was born, there was something off about the child. We wish to know what will happen to the child." Arachne spoke._

" _Ah so even with the child's birth, Demeter still fears the child's life." all three sisters said._

" _Child of Demeter born of life to the life of all things living." Atropos said. "Greets life as the child feels dread and fear later in life."_

" _When the child was born, it was born dead," Lachesis spoke, "but breath of life it swallows."_

" _As today it has been greeted to the world," Clotho said._

" _But who so ever takes the child life, shall bring death to where ever it goes."Atropos said._

' _So that explains that feeling… but how can we protect him? Wait…'_

" _I can't understand. Why call him it? When I had blessed the child, I saw Crona as a boy…"_

" _When Crona had been born, child had no gender." Lachess said. "But when breathing life into it, Crona took the gender of man because of Demeter."_

" _Once Crona sees who it truly is, shall once again be genderless… or both or one." Atropos said._

" _Is there any way to protect him?" Arachne said._

" _No!" All three shouted. "Only thing sealing his powers is Demeter's mere flower!" all sister yelled and cackled._

 _Outside of the cave-_

" _Hey Lady Arachne?" spirit spoke still cringing from hearing the cackles._

" _Yes?" Arachne spoke._

" _Can Death love life?" Spirit asked._

"… _?" Arachne was confused. "If you are speaking gibberish and forgotten then yes."_

 _Spirit continued. "Think about it, Life can't exist without death vice versa."_

" _Where are you getting at?" Arachne was getting annoyed._

" _You said not everything is set and stone. Why don't we bring them together?"_

" _Lord Death will not take another bride." Arachne spoke._

" _Not him. Kid."_

 _Arachne was now surprised._

" _I know Kid doesn't social much and that child of Demeter's is going to have issues. But think of what those fates said, Crona needs someone that understands him… them. Kid could care less the gender. Their perfect for each other."_

" _For once Spirit, that may solve this problem…" Arachne was surprise by Spirit's idea. "But the real question is how?"_

" _We'll think it later. For now this is between us. No one is to know about this." Spirit spoke and walked away._

Present.

Spirit finished his tale and looked to see the fear on Maka. "Maka all I can say to you now is Crona cannot leave Kid. They need each other than you will ever know."

Maka was shock. She knew when her father was and was not serious but his action now, there was something bigger than this.

"I shouldn't have done what I did… I'm so sorry Crona."

Spirit just sighed and saw her daughter go. 'I wish both of them happiness.'


	18. Chapter 18 unwanted and unexpected

Just as Maka left she saw soul coming. She was about to talk to him when she remembered what Demeter said.

Soul looked to see Maka but saw her glaring t him.

"Why did you go to his wedding? Was it because of father?" She asked.

Soul looked at her with no expression. "I went out of choice. I wanted to support him." Soul spoke.

Maka felt hurt. "I could have gone with you too."

Soul narrowed his eyes. "To support him or make him leave? Look I know you care about him but you hurt him deeply Maka."

"I was only protecting him!" Maka shouted.

Soul walked passed her. "You were being selfish just as you have always been."

Maka kept still and walked away holding a scroll she took from soul without him looking.

Soul entered the chambers of Spirit as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you hanging in there Spirit?"

Spirit glares at the messenger. "Are you here to laugh and mock me or to give me news of the surface?"

"Well its my job so yes on both." Soul put his bag down to look for the scroll but could not find it. "at least I got an extra one." He pulled out the other one but knew his bag was closed before.

"Well?" Spirit asked.

"Aside the minor famine, Demeter seems to be caring for a baby as a midwife. Life is growing back." Soul spoke.

Spirit sighed in relief.

"But the fates said their will be another famine this time may be longer than before." Soul spoke.

Spirit groaned. "I get it we need to figure a way to make Demeter happy but we both know that's Crona."

"You know fates warned you about this and so did lady Arachne."

Spirit glares went to shock.

"Remember I deliver news to the fates and from them. I knew the whole situation with Crona."

Spirit got up and studied his messengers expressions.

"And what do you say about this?"

"I'm not like Maka if that's what your assuming. I've been by Crona's side since we first met and he's my friend through the worst of times. What do you think?"

Spirit only smiled. "I say that's the best news ever."

"Well not really that prince is going after Crona again."

Spirit glared. "How is that the best news?"

"Kid has plans for this brat. Remember that chair?" soul smirked.

Spirit only groaned and laid back on his bed.

"Not that chair!"

Prince was for most impatient for a lot of things.

His crown.

His meal.

His soon to be queen.

Aristides glare at the statue of the king of the dead. He glared how weak he was when the king before him made him coward.

'If not for the lovely Crona had stopped the viscous beast, I would be dead.' Aristides thought. He sat back on his throne and sighed. He heard a lot about the priestess. 'She better not touch nor harm him.' He hated the idea of the witch coming back to life. He got off the throne of his fathers and walked to the weapon room. He looked for the one weapon he was thinking of and found it.

He smirked as he found the arrows of Eros. He knew grabbing a few would be needed. He grabbed his sword and headed off.

'Forget waiting for the witch. I am going to snatch Crona myself!'

"My lord she-!" Eruka paused and saw the prince was gone. "*ribbit* He is too impatient." She said.

"People call me impatient and arrogant."

Eruka turned to see the dead witch standing. "Well I was going to kill him, this way I won't dirty my hands."

In the underworld

The young prince made his way down till he saw the ferryman waiting. He saw it was a man in a cloak but could not see his face.

"The living cannot pass through!" it spoke with a raspy and deep voice.

The prince threw a bag of silver coins to the man and smirked. "I heard tales of the living given pass to the kingdom. This should be enough for to and back for two people."

The cloaked man let the prince on the boat. As they began to make their way, the cloaked ferryman began to cough.

"If I may ask who is the other that will come back? A lost love like Orpheus?"

The prince only laugh. "No, I am not here for a soul, but for a demi-god. The son of Demeter."

It was the ferryman laughing. "Haven't you heard, he has already been married to the king."

The prince smirk faltered.

"Take my advice, turn back now." The prince held his sword to the man and glared.

"He will come with me. Whether willingly or by charm." The prince held the arrows. "I got these beauties from Blair herself a while back. I plan to steal him away and if he refuses, well I can change his mind." He spoke. The ferryman kept quiet as he rows the boat.

When they get there, the prince made his way the kingdom and saw the castle or rather a fortress. Aristides made his way to through the hall until he saw a servant coming.

"Are you looking for Crona?" The blonde servant asked.

Aristides nodded and the servant lead him to the dining hall.

"Crona will come in shortly. Please have a seat." She spoke and left.

Aristides smirks, 'This is much easier than I anticipated.' He walked around the table and sat in the kings seat. He looked to the side and smiled seeing Crona smiling as he was held by the king. Before the prince could admire it more, he saw Crona coming out from one off the halls. Before the prince could get up, Crona stopped him by gelding his hand up.

Aristides stopped himself and gazed at Crona, he adorned a dark burgundy purple chiton with silver bands. He was also adorning a crown of silver.

"You know why I came here Crona. Please come with me! I can offer you everything!"

Crona was quiet and gave Aristides a sad look.

"I will not leave my husband for a man who sees me as an object." He then felt anger continuing on. "Or someone whose intentions are forcing themselves on someone who keeps saying no." Crona looked to the picture of them. "My husband, does not force me to be his. He is everything that I want and need." Crona looked to Aristides and gave a solemn look.

"You may offer everything to me but he offers me himself." He smiled and turned away from the prince who was now fuming and holding the arrow in hand as he got up. Before Crona could turned, Aristides struck him with the love arrow behind him on his back. Crona whimpered from the pain but Aristides walked around the demi-god and smirked.

"Now, shall we escape this horrid place." He spoke facing Crona eye to eye but saw the demi-god look hurt.

"This place is not horrid." Crona replied.

Aristides was confused, these arrows pierc es through hearts!

'Why is he not affected by this?!' before Aristides could even react much less even speak, he was pushed across, sitting on a chair.

Crona was surprised. Kid wasn't here yet, 'How?' Just as he thought, Kid appeared and saw Crona surprised. He turned to see a shocked and scared. Kid turned to look at his love and was surprised to see Crona's deep blue eyes were now pale blue near white.

"I don't know how.." Crona stopped to feel his heart beating fast.

Kid was now seeing Crona's eyes turn pink. He then notice the arrows on the floor and the prince was sitting on the chair of forgetfulness. Kid felt Crona wrap his arms around kid and began to kiss him across his jawline affectionately.

All Aristides could do was just stare with complete and utter defeat.

Kid smirked as he saw the prince slump and looked as pale as the dead. 'Serves him right for trying to take Crona from me.' He then kissed Crona without hesitation. 'But Crona was able to use a power. But it was from the very life force.' When he pushes people away it was more manipulating their soul. Almost like a puppet

Kid would think later upon this as he wishes to take Crona somewhere more private. 'I hate the idea of someone looking at my love the same way as I do…'

And both disappeared.

In Olympus

Maka was in fear now.

"If Demeter creates a famine again…" Maka shook the fear away. "No I can't let this happen!"

She stated. 'I'm sorry Crona.'


	19. Chapter 19 taking into consideration

Maka entered into the kingdom of Stein. She knew if anyone could help her, it was her uncle. She walked down the hall of Stein's private study and found the god on his sofa bed asleep.

"I need your help stein." Maka spoke wearing her armory and wielding many swords.

The god Stein had turned his head to Maka and slouches on his seat, unconcern of the swords.

"Maka I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no I will not help aid you in bringing Crona to the surface." he stated.

Unfazed, she continued. "Please I need another way to enter the underworld without being detected. I know you have made something that can pass through with no trouble."

Stein still slouching lazily went back to his soon to be dozing.

"Maka say I did, I would still not give it to you and possibly lose it."

Maka groan. "Alright what do I have to do to get you to give me what I need?"

"Funny you would say that." He then sat up. "I need a hydra brought to my domain, that and a dragon along with one of Blair's love potion."

"why do you need blair's potion?"

"I wish to experiment on them to see if I can be able to dissect its baby and find the dominance and recessive genes and feature…."

Maka was creeped out how Stein could make a morbid explanation sound into a mere conversation about the weather.

The sea god just shrugs, "I'm simply just bored and want to pass time."

Maka was a little creeped out by this but left to get them.

Stein however watched as Maka left and sighs.

"What is so important about Crona…" he spoke as he la if back. "Maybe if I ever get the chance, I can dissect him. See what's so special about him." And with that he fell asleep.

In the underworld-

Kid was coming from the meeting with the judges. Kid sighed in relief from coming out of the dreadful courtroom. Usually he could careless but now knowing he has someone important to come to, he has now been aching to leave.

'Especially the way they insist.'

Earlier

"If there is anything to be concerned or needed to be said, speak now." Kid spoke. In the court they were the size of Titans and the court room was round with a bright light centered over them.

"My lord we the judges have come to be concerned." The one across him spoke.

"Proceed." Kid spoke.

The said judge stood up.

"As you may know, the increase of souls is a concern." The judge spoke but took a moment and continues. "My lord as happy we may be with the increase, we fear if there are no more living, not only will Olympus will crumble, but the balance of the earth."

"What is your point exactly?!" Kid growled.

Another judge stood up. "My lord we believe returning Crona back to the surface will stop Demeter from ending life. Please we-"

"Only wish to see what is for the best?" Kid growled, the whole court was silence. "Crona is my mate! He rules by my side!" Kid felt his rage flaring.

All the judges shook in fear, all except one.

"We know this my lord! But you are not the only one! Crona is a good soul and rare as they come but Demeter's love for her son rivals! We are not saying for good but only partial."

Kid raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I can say for us all Crona gives a good change for the underworld as he helped change not just for you but for the kingdom. Crona has been tending the Elysian fields and for certain has been changing things around. My lord it would be foolish to allow Crona to leave permanently. I am saying to let him go and come back. He may belong to the surface, but he is yours by marriage and by soul. Just think it through."

Now

Kid just wants to go home with his beloved.

'Home…' The thought of Crona made his heart flutter. He teleported from there to his kingdom to find Crona going through paperwork with Liz as Patty was decorating the prince with so much stuff. Before kid could sneak up on Crona, his demi-god got up and teleported to him.

Crona's powers were coming in as of late and Kid has been helping him. 'It seems being here is helpful.' He kisses Crona passionately, Blair's love arrows has worn off a while ago but learned Crona was not influenced rather only made him a bit more confident. Kid did enjoy it but he loves Crona no matter what. As they pull away from the kiss, he looked to the prince and glares.

"Hmm… this is unacceptable." Kid stated down at Aristides.

Crona looked up surprised.

"Hmm?" Crona asked to see where Kid was staring.

"I do enjoy seeing him wither slowly and knowing he is in a state of limbo, however with him here watching (despite Aristides can't due to blurry sight) you I wish to throw him in the vortex of fire."

Crona was trying to think of something to calm Kid or to change his mind on something else and thought of it.

"Maybe you can get Cerberus a new toy."

Kid turned to Crona in awe of Crona's mischief idea he had in mind.

"What, may I ask is the new toy you had in mind?" Kid smirk evilly.

Ten minutes later-

"Ok he is ready!" Patty giggled hysterically as she came down.

Kid smirked. "Now let's get him out of the chair…" with a snap of his fingers, the chair had disappeared leaving a confused and disgruntled prince on what appeared to be a tall pole in the middle of what appeared to be a yard. Before he could move he saw Crona being held by Kid. Before he could jump, a huge three headed dog was really close to getting him.

Cerberus had found out that it's master's love was kidnapped by some prince and smelling his scent, this got them riled up.

Kid however smirk and found this hilarious whereas Patty and Liz were making bets if he were to live or be kibble.

"This seems like fun to watch."

All heads turned to see Ragnarok with a bowl of grapes.

"And what are you doing here?" kid asked.

"Well an albino birdie told me there was a certain prince here and I wanted to see this."

As if on cue, the god of messenger came in.

"So I didn't miss anything? Cool."

Kid was about to give them a message to leave when he notice they were talking to Crona and saw he laughing and talking to them. Kid couldn't help but smile seeing Crona happy because he has opened up more and it was all because of him. As Crona was talking to Ragnarok, Soul was next to Kid.

"So tell me what are you going to do with the Demeter problem?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Kid spoke.

"Dude listen and take this under consideration, the mortals dying up there coming down here will break the balance. If this doesn't stop, not only mortals will cease to exist but we will as well."

"I don't care." Kid glared, his eyes shining. "Demeter has to learn Crona is not a child and has the right to choose."

"*sigh* you know I'm beginning to think this would come to this… look there's a way that can settle this problem. As you know food here is curse, but there is a certain fruit that has a loophole." Soul out of nowhere pulled out a pomegranate.

"All Crona has to do is eat one these seeds and he stays here for a month."

Kid was not only twitching with rage but was ready to pummel soul into nothing.

Soul sensing this put his hands up.

"But it doesn't have to be just one month. Crona has the choice. Talk to him about this and see what will happen."

Kid looked to where Crona was as he was laughing about Ragnarok being slobbered by Cerberus. Apparently Ragnarok wanted to teach the snobbish brat a lesson until Cerberus was being playful with the god. Kid had hoped to not ask Crona of this, but with Demeter's rampage… he will have to talk to Crona about this.

'I just want Crona to be happy.'

In Olympus-

"Alright I brought what you needed…" Maka had said tiredly. She had left the creatures in Stein's kingdom and handed Stein the potion that Blair made.

"Good now this," stein said pulling out two things. "This cloak is the same material Kid uses when he ventures out to take the souls that escapes." He said handing it to Maka, "with this cloak, you can venture in and out with no problem. And this little vial will allow you to knock out anyone. But this is very dangerous. Don't put it near anything hot or you might lose a limb."

Maka felt really scared just thinking about this right now but shook it away and grabbed the vial.

Maka soon rushed to leave, getting prepared to save all life.

Meanwhile

"I told him not to leave! If he waited, we would have gotten Crona with no problem…" Eruka was fuming. There's goes her easy pay and what's worse no prince, no place to stay.

"Please…" the unknown figure coming out from the room. "You and I know I wouldn't help him if anything, I would have killed him when he came back." out came a women with yellow eyes and hair. The women in question was holding a snake. "Royals gives me a headache

"If anything he won't stop me from killing Crona but now I have a new plan to get revenge on all gods and deities. Crona will be the main course."

Eruka was getting scared. "This is Demeter's kid! How are you going to get pass her without any problems? And even if you could, you have a whole set of deities!"

Medusa cooing the snake wrapping itself around her arm turned her view to Eruka.

"I have my ways Eruka and beside you will play a part and get your reward…" she said with a wicked smile.


	20. Chapter 20 listen to me

Ch 20

As Maka came to the entrance of the underworld.

"This is for the best." she was about to enter when suddenly she was gripped on the arm and pulled back.

"You can't do this Maka."

Maka pulled her arm away from the messenger god.

"Soul don't stop me from doing what is right! He won't let him leave and he would rather have innocent lives dying! I can't allow it!"

"Maka I had a talk with Kid and he is taking it to consideration." Soul said. "Let the faiths choose and go back home."

"Please as if he cares…" Maka sneered. "He won't let Crona go!"

"There's a way where everyone wins." Soul protested. "Demeter will have to accept it but at least she will have Crona, just not in the way she wants it to be."

"You're serious?!" Maka yelled. "This cannot be acceptable soul! How long will innocent dies as Kid's kingdom grows? I have to stop this before it's too late!"

Before soul can stop her, she put on the cloak and disappeared. Soul exhaled and decided to go tell spirit about this. He could try to stop her but then she could find a way to get soul lost and he be wasting more precious time. 'Telling spirit is the only choice right now. Hang on Crona.' And soul flew out in haste.

"Your going to unleash hell Maka and you will be the one to have front row seats."

In the underworld-

Maka saw Cerberus standing by and began growling.

'I can't waste it any at all.' Maka kept still and slowly made her path through the guard dog and began to ran. She was able to enter the kingdom with no problem. She sighed in relief seeing the king was no where in sight but can't search the whole castle if she wants to face the monster.

'Where can I find him?' She thought. Before she could figure or conjure a plan, she heard someone coming. She moves away to see the two servants carrying a bag of seeds.

"Hey Liz what do think Crona would feel about these new seeds for the garden?" patty asked. "I'm surprised Kid is allowing other plants to be grown."

Liz smiled. "Of course he will and Kid won't mind at all if this helps Crona with controlling his powers." Liz stopped for a moment to balance her hold on the bag of seeds. "Crona has been getting his powers and he's been growing plants in seconds, faster than Demeter! Kid has been helping him control his powers better and he is even happy to see most are in symmetry. The one s he adores the most are the tulips with deep colors." Liz smiled. "What is crazy was that nymph trying to seduce Kid and she even impersonated as Crona."

"I have never seen Crona that enraged! He made her emplode!"

"It's explode Patty and then Crona felt somewhat bad he brought her back into a mint tree. I now can make mint tea." Liz grin.

"And I thought Kid was sinister! Crona is just as scary." Patty giggled.

"But still the sweet and kindred spirit we all love." Liz affirmatively and smiled. "We still got to do other errands so sooner we deliver these the better we can finish."

Maka was surprised by the conversation. 'Crona has powers? He made someone explode!?' Maka followed the spirits behind.

They entered the garden seeing Crona planting some seeds in the ground and for a moment, they saw Crona's work grow within seconds.

"Crona these plants are growing beautifully. Kid will be happy to see your getting better." Liz said.

Crona smiled. "Its just crazy how I have my powers. I guess being here helped me grow. Being with Kid help me better myself."

Patty giggled. "Not as much as Kid spending time with you." She spoke with a snicker.

Crona blushed lightly. "Kid really is passionate especially in his draconian form." He was now deeply shaded red.

Both Patty and Liz giggled but Maka was shocked to hear what her friend just said.

'Demeter will not like this at all.' Maka could not believe Crona gave himself to that monster! That vicious god. 'It has to be a lie!'

"Well we got other stuff to do so we brought the rest of the seeds here. Call us if you need anything." Liz and patty spoke as they headed off.

Maka slowly crept to the garden only for Crona to turn as if he knew she was there.

"Maka I can see you." Crona crept slowly away from her direction.

"Crona please don't run!" Maka yelled as she took off the cloak. "I wanted to say I'm sorry!"

Crona although still scared was a little less tense but was still ready to run if she was planning another kidnapping attempt.

Maka continued. "Crona I'm sorry for what I did!" she kept her distance but continued. "I shouldn't assume what was best for you when I should have had taken into consideration." Maka held her head down. "I put you through an awful situation;" she then looked up teary eyed. "please, I only wanted you to be happy."

Crona was quiet for a moment and took a deep breath. "Maka… I'm not mad at you anymore for that, I have already forgiven you. I cannot stay mad at you." He spoke giving a small smile.

Maka smiled but soon became serious. "Listen Crona I need to tell you what's been happening up on the surface." Maka said. "All the plants on the surface is dying and soon the mortals are next to go."

"What do you mean? Mother could not do that?" Crona asked.

"After the last attempt to bring you home, I told Demeter what happened." Maka looked to the side and continues. "She is outright furious Crona! She decided and threaten if she couldn't have you back back then all the mortals won't have the source of their food either… I found out from soul's scroll that there was a way for everyone to not die but it didn't explain much."

Maka took a moment and looked to Crona with hope. " You and I know negotiating with Kid is like talking to a stone, he won't listen nor care. Please come back with me to Demeter…"

But little did Maka know Crona overheard Kid talking to soul and he heard what soul suggested. In truth he didn't want to go back even if his mother threatened to end all life.

"I need to speak with Kid first Maka. He is not like that, he will listen." but before Crona could go Maka had stopped him.

"Crona listen to me you need to go see your mother now! She misses you terribly!" Maka proclaimed.

"Maka let me see Kid!" Crona stated. Maka would not move but was pushed away by a force. She did not see the king but who was it?

"I don't want to fight you." Crona spoke.

Maka was shocked but kept her cool.

"Crona don't do this to us! Listen to reason!"

"I am listening and I need to talk to Kid and your in my way!" Crona glared down at his friend and his eyes were changing. "Please Maka your my friend, I care about you as much as everyone else."

Maka smiled, hoping Crona was agreeing with her.

"But I love Kid more than anything. I don't want to leave him." Crona held his sword out. "I want to make this work out but you are standing in my way."

"Crona I was taught by the best of fighters." Maka stated as she held her sword out. "I will fight you if I must to make you go."

Maka was the first to strike and Crona dodge her with less problem. Maka swung her sword but saw Crona bend back. Maka was shocked, Tsubaki and Stein taught her how to fight and was the top of her class. 'Crona never had any training yet he fights like he had done this for so long!' just as Maka was about to roundhouse kick, she was blasted off across the garden and practically near the port. She was scratched up but not badly enough.

"Maka I am warning you for the last time."

She looked up to see Crona across. "I don't want to hurt you."

Before Crona was about to leave, Maka tossed the vial toward Crona. as the vial cracked the liquid inside became gas. Crona coughing suddenly began to fall only for Maka to catch him.

Maka had grabbed Crona and ran off, leaving only his sword behind.

Unbeknownst to her, the king felt his queen called for him.


	21. Chapter 21 why can't you

Kid was at the moment had decided to talk to Crona about this situation Demeter is putting them. A situation he does not like.

AT ALL.

He sighed as he held the pomegranate in one hand.

"At least this way it may be better."

'Crona may be forced to choose but I still want him to have the choice.' Before he could think of what to say to the said pinkette, he felt painful tug. He hissed in pain and gripped the edge of his table.

'KID!'

"Crona!" he teleported, dropping the fruit. He went to the garden looking around for Crona but his presence was not here. He could only find Crona was no where to be but only his sword. He gripped the sword tightly.

Kid was so enraged he was transforming in in seconds and can already sense where he was and growled.

Maka held Crona as she tried to pass on through barely seeing Cerberus approaching her. She felt stupid about wasting the vial but she was a step ahead. She kicked the side of her heel and she began to fly over the guard dog and grinning in triumph as the dogs were growling and barking.

'Almost there!" she smiled excitedly knowing she was going to succeed. What she did not expect however was a fire ball blasting near her. She screamed in shock but was able to dodge and pushed the speed on the flying shoes up a notch.

'Gotta hurry!' She could not look back knowing who was behind her.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Kid roared as he was flying after her across the river of Styx.

Maka relentless and stubborn, kept on going but alas even flying sandals cannot last. Little did she know the sandals has a limit and pushing the shoes to go faster was practically killing it. She notice she was losing speed and altitude as she was now having to run on foot.

'Only a few more miles to go and Demeter will be reunited with her son.' She kept thinking as a mantra. 'And all of life will come back.'

But before she could move even further, a ball of fire had stopped her, practically surrounding them. Maka was scared and trapped and soon felt the cold and bitter rage of the god coming behind her. She turned to see the king walking through the fire as if it was merely nothing.

"That's as far as you go Maka!" he barked his eyes glowing with so much rage. "I do not care how you got here but you will leave empty handed."

Maka was scared to see him here fully monster form. She was shaking in fear holding out her sword, ready to strike. She knew it was going to be hard but with Crona here in his state, was going to be harder than before especially seeing that awful evil beast here stopping her from doing what's right.

"He has to be with his mother! It's the only way to save all life on the surface!" Maka stated as she stood her ground.

"Stubborn and foolish, you truly follow your mothers way as well Demeter." Kid spoke and growled deeply. He was sensing Crona was unharmed but merely asleep , he was relieved but angry at the same time.

"You really don't listen to others warning, especially when they tell you what you need to hear." He was now merely a foot away. He leaned a bit, his sclera once white was now black as the pit of Tartarus and golden irises now glowing. "I love Crona very, very much." He spoke, holding Maka's sword and melting it with his bare hands. "I don't care if Demeter sends her wrath on me, or threatens my existense; Crona deserves the life he wants, the life he chooses."

Maka was now backing away as she she now knew she has no weapons. She unconsciously gripped the charm Demeter gave her.

The king continued with fire coming out of his mouth and hands, engulfing his arms. "Not chosen by you, not by his mother. Not even by me."

Maka gripped Crona close, guilty as she held him like a shield, causing the king to be even more enraged.

"I gave him the chances to leave if he wanted to go!" Kid yelled and calmed a bit. "Yet he didn't and told me he wishes to be with me. I know I'm a monster, what people sees only the bad. I can hear every whisper when told about me, stories written about how horrible I am! How I am a monster of all kind!"

Kid growled and stared at Crona, the only few and only love. "But yet Crona," he said looking at Crona with so much care, "Crona has seen both of my sides and he still loves me." He moved his eyes to Maka, eyes so narrowed and hate to the core. "Tell me," Kid gave Maka a cold stare that gave her chills, "why do you deny all the sign and the truth that he truly loves me? chose me and no one else bit you don't listen. Why?"

Maka was now the one staring daggers at the king as said king continued. "It isn't just Demeter isn't it? It's something else, something that you have denied for so long."

Maka was becoming angrier by the second but not just at the king.

At her friend.

At herself.

For years she had known Crona nearly the whole demi-god's life. She was helping him out from his loss. All she wants is what's best for him and nothing more. But like Demeter, she does not want Crona to be with someone who is horrible and a monster on the inside and out. She heard the fates foretold Crona was meant to be with the vicious king. Life and death will walk hand in hand. Maka saw what the king is truly is and knows Crona would live in hell and never see light. She knew she had to save Crona from this solitude.

From a horrible fate.

"You had hope he would fall in love with you." Kid spoke and this triggered Maka's rage.

"I am Crona's best friend! His first friend! I was by his side for all those years!" she began punching aimlessly at the said god but never made contact. "I care about his feelings, I protected him! But you had to always interfere and worst of all, he love you!

You who is a monster!" she then pulled out a sword she long forgotten she had and attack with such rage.

"Cold-hearted!" she kept attacking.

"He chose you from the very beginning! Why?!"

Kid was unfazed by this. "I ask the same question and yet I know the answer already and so do you." He then used the shadows to push her farther away from Crona. He made his way to Crona. "I was there by Crona the longest Maka. I was there when he was about to be killed twice and was there to keep the monsters from harming him." He was now standing before Crona. "He and I share something deeper, something that cannot be broken or destroyed." He keeled down, caressing his demi-god's cheek lovingly. "You wish to deny it because you had hoped Crona will choose you and need you if you were the only one to stay the longest. That's why you pushed him to the arrogant prince because you knew he would have run to you for comfort. An awful and disgusting plan." Kid growled.

Before kid got closer, plants and trees grew all around Maka and Crona. Kid filled with rage burned the trees to the ground to find no one there. He was enraged.

"Demeter!"he yelled and teleported to Demeter's domain. Before he could go into the forest of Demeter, soul was already there.

"Dude I'm sorry, I should have followed her, I could have stopped her but it seems fates had their hands on this."

"You didn't know… I'm still going to get Crona." Kid growled as he felt heat radiating in his body. "I love him no matter what! No one is going to stop me!" before kid was about to enter, soul held him by the shoulder.

"Kid you'll waste your time. They took Crona somewhere else."

Kid grabbed soul by the neck and held him in the air.

"Where!? Tell me!" he roared.  
"That's the… thing… I… don't know… it's suppose to be a place where even you can't sense Crona. Let me find out and I'll take you there." Soul said trying to save some air in his lungs.

Kid tried to relax and let go of soul. Soul took in some air and decided it might be a good time to tell him the truth.

"Listen there is something you have to know. I know I'm going to get in trouble for this, but it's about Crona that Demeter kept a secret…"


	22. Chapter 22 you poor poor soul

Ch 22

Crona slowly opened his eyes and took a moment before getting up. He sat up to find himself on a bed made out of leaves. He may have no idea where he was but he remembered what happened before.

'Kid!' Crona thought. He looked around the room and notice this wasn't home, his home with Liz and patty but most of all, Kid.

Not caring about his situation, Crona got out of the room to find it a little too grand of gold and marble. As he went out he notice this was more of a temple.

'I need to leave!' the young demi-god stated.

However walking for ten minutes he was nearly lost but was able to find the mouth of a cave. This temple was in the mountain. Before he could turn he bumped into a too familiar presence.

"MY BABY!"

Crona was shocked by this, how-

"Lady Demeter papa wishes to speak to you!"

"THAT HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF YOUR FATHER CAN WAIT! I HAVENT SEEN MY SON IN SO LONG!" she yelled out

Maka nodded and left not glancing back at Crona whereas the said demi-god was hurt once again by his friend.

Demeter gazed lovingly to her son and held him close.

"I miss you my dear child." She said hugging him. She let go as she keeled a bit to be eye to eye with him. "I was so worried, I had looked everywhere for you." Her expression was now rage. "Please tell what that vile monster done to you?! I will not let him off for this. He deserves so much worse than he deserves."

Crona pushed away from his mother, look enraged.

"Don't say that about my husband!" he shouted.

Demeter was caught off by this change. "My sweet boy, he forced you in marriage, he forced himself on you! You are only a child!"

Before she could get close, she was pushed away by something. She looked up to see Crona's eyes change. "He didn't force himself on me;" Crona protested, "he loves me and showed me so many great things in the underworld." Crona was about to leave when all of a sudden something blocked him. When he looked up, he saw what appeared to be glass of some sort.

"What is this?" Crona spoke and was scared now. He tried to reach out to Kid but it was as if he was trapped in a cage with no way to shout or call.

"Oh Crona you are brainwashed by him…" she said but raised her voice, "you don't know what love is!" she continued "He took you away from me, had his way, and worse filled lies in your head!" she insisted. "He never protected you! I have and shall always my son!" she said as she grabbed Crona's wrist too tight a grip. "I may not cut off that awful connection between you two but I know a way to help you forget… "

Somewhere deep in the mountain-

As both mother and son entered, Crona saw a flower bed but only this was no ordinary garden.

"What is this place…" something about this place was familiar but scary and he didn't like it at all. 'I need to keep away from this!'

"This is where you were born, your father and I had wanted your birth to be special so here you were born… but you were dead."

Crona tried to back away but couldn't with his mother's tight grip.

"W-what do you mean? How can that be when I'm here…?" he questioned feeling more scared than before.

"Oh my sweet child, that remains to me a mystery but somehow you were still alive but in a sleep like state with your body still. You were as if still choosing and only then once you chose you began to be alive…"

"Chose…?" Crona was beginning to feel scared. He felt his heart was racing so fast.

'I need Kid….' He quietly cried. 'I can't deal without him. I don't want to forget him!'

"We had no idea what gender you were but it seems you chose a boy. It's funny I wanted a boy where as your father wanted a girl. You chose for me or I chose for you." Demeter smiled happily.

Crona was truly freaking out by now. How could this be true? What else was his mother keeping him from?

"But then we learned you are very special." Demeter spoke cheerfully. "You have the same powers such as I, you would be able to grow or even bring life from death. But the fates had told us that you would feel the death of others and we couldn't bear the idea of you dwelling into so much feelings that would make you depress or worse. So before we left this temple, I made sure your powers were sealed by sealing them into a crocus that you grew when you first took breath."

Crona looked over his mother (tried) and saw one crocus by itself in the middle of the garden but it was withering as if it was dying. Crona needed to distract her or even have rethink her actions!

"Mother I saw father!" he felt his mother paused. "I have been able to see him, talk to him!" he spoke. "Mother K-Hades has been letting me see him. I was so happy seeing him and I was able to enter anytime I want." But the young pinkette frowned. "I learned that you could have still went to see him. We could of all those years ago. Why?"

Demeter looked away.

"Now my son we know Agathós is gone. You are being controlled by that demon, I must seal those memories of him…"

Somehow finding the strength, Crona pulled away and ran.

"Crona I am doing what is best for you!" Demeter said. Little did she know that said flower was dying, already allowing his powers back into Crona…

 **Wow its thanks to you guy for keeping on this story going on. So if any of you guys ask this, the Crocus is a purple flower that symbolizes youth and many things. It was also said it was one of the flowers Persephone had picked but it also represents what Crona is. There is more to Crona than what the fates lead on, I think it's because to have some entertainment (although I'm the one writing the story) but I believe it's to hide the truth.**


	23. Chapter 23precious memories terrible act

"So in short, you and Crona are tied together. Crona was suppose to be a female in the beginnings despite Crona has no definite true gender." Soul explained to the king of the dead in three minutes.

Kid was amazed by the explanation, listening to every word soul had just explained and he was conflicted in either marching to Demeter's domain and destroy every single thing or practically send a horde of locust just to spite her.

'But imagine the chances that Crona was here in the surface…' Kid would never hurt Crona despite the infuriating mother in-law. Kid was surprised learning that Crona was genderless but to him it means nothing. Crona is who he loves and the fact he is genderless makes him the most symmetrical being ever, making him even more perfect!

Soul knew Kid needed to hear this simply because Kid had been in the shadows and he deserved to have the right to know the truth.

"But why didn't Agathós speak about this? Surely he was there…" That was then kid pause. "I know where to start looking." With that kid disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Soul grin a toothy grin "well it seems my part in this is done. Better see what happens next…" with that soul left.

In the Elysian Fields-

"Ah my lord good to see you but where is Crona?"

Kid didn't want to put Agathós in worry but he needs to find Crona.

"Agathós this is important for you to tell me what I need to know. Crona has been kidnapped by Maka and I know he is with Demeter. I don't know how but Crona is in Danger and if can please tell me where Demeter would hold him!"

Agathós was afraid this may have happened ever since they went to seek the fates help. He wished Crona did not have to go through this.

19 years ago-

"My love what's wrong?" Agathós asked entering the small sanctuary of beautiful flower bed. He notice Demeter was crying so much he felt the winds howling outside.

"Oh it's terrible! Our child it's…" she couldn't continue as she passed the child. He noticed one thing, the baby was too quiet. It didn't breathe nor move and above all it had no gender.

"I don't understand," Demeter said through tears, "I bring life to plants, I bring hope…. But why is there neither life to this baby nor any sign of what it is!?"

Agathós without harming the lifeless baby, he gently held both the baby and Demeter.

"Maybe there is a reason for this!" he said trying to get Demeter's hopes up. "This is a child from you! Mother Nature! Maybe there is something the child is gifted with and who knows…"

"We see the child is choosing…"

Both mortal and immortal, had turn to see the fates there in the shadows.

"Ah how the child is choosing to be. Male? Female? It does not matter for it will welcomes life as it takes first breath." Atropos stated. "But shall feel as death passes on all around them. To feel death around it."

"It will eventually go back to being what it is now…" Clotho said. "Only they will choose."

Agathós had somewhat little understanding of this, their child may be genderless but it would still be alive but it seems Demeter took it the wrong way.

"How can I save my baby?! Please tell me?!" Demeter cried. Her husband was worried.

"Child must choose a gender for now…" Atropos and Laichesis said together.

Before Agathós could have a say, the child Demeter held so tightly as if the child would disappear on her. All of a sudden a blast of light occurred.

Demeter and Agathós covered their eyes from the light but the fates stood unfazed by it. As the light faded, there came a small whimper. Demeter and Agathós had gazed the now living breathing baby but it had some hair growing on its hair and it was pink! Demeter checked the baby and sensed nothing bad.

"He's alive!" Demeter cried happily.

"It seems it chose what the mother had wished..." Atropos said

"This will be interesting when life and death walk hand in hand." Clotho said.

But Laichesis however mumbled grumbly "it was to be a girl…"

Demeter then notice a new flower bloomed by her side where Crona was. It was a Crocus. Demeter then had an idea. A small glow from Demeter's hand had lay on Crona's head and on the flower.

Agathós surprised by this saw it over.

"My love, what did you do…?"

"I merely sealed his powers. That way he wouldn't feel the pain of all deaths. He won't be able to use them and we have no worries of death taking him…" Demeter smiled happily and tiredly

Agathós felt hurt and rather disappointed on his wife of this action. With no intention of whether their child had a choice or not. But what got his attention was small snickering from the fates.

Demeter paying no attention, Agathós got up from the flower bed (literally) and walked toward the fates

"What is so funny may I ask?" he asked in anger.

"Such a fool she believes in everything." Laichesis said

"Did she really believe the child would be feeling ALL the deaths of mortals?" Atropos said

"The child would not feel the death, only sympathy…" Clotho said.

"But" all three said.

"Life and Death will walk hand in hand…." It was serious and soon all three laughed….

Present-

'I still despise those fates even now.' Agathós thought as he finished the thought to look at the King.

"If I know my wife, she would take Crona to where he was born." He then chuckles. "In fact I remember there was an entrance to the underworld from there." Agathós clearly remembered when he saw for the first time a three headed dog and he ran away from the beast.

"Thank you and I know a certain help will guide me to Crona..." kid said and teleported to his guard dog. All three heads perk up and whined seeing Crona no where.

"Cerberus I need you to take me to where Crona is. He is in Danger!" kid saw the three heads growled. Kid held up what was Crona's sword. The dogs sniffed it and sniffed the air. Few minutes pass and the dogs found it. With no warning, the dog ran out following the scent with kid following,

'Crona please hold on I'm coming!' he said as his guard dog showed him the way.


	24. Chapter 24 please save me

'Please let Kid be here soon.' Crona thought, tears after tears trailing down. He ran as fast as he could down the halls and pass the shrines of Demeter. Just as he ran and made the turn, he bumped into what appeared to be a tall man.

"HELLO LORD CRONA!" the man yelled. "I AM JUSTIN, PREIST TO THE ALMIGHTY SPIRIT! I AM HERE SENT BY SPIRIT TO BRING YOU SAFE TO YOU'RE HOME TO LORD HADES!"

Crona was shocked by this but before he could say something, Justin had grabbed Crona's hand and ran to the entrance.

"WE MUST HURRY! YOU ARE IN DANGER!" Justin said while taking (dragging) Crona to the entrance. Before Crona could stop him he was slammed right into the invisible barrier and went backwards.

Justin was shock but went back to help Crona up.

"WE MUST FIND A WAY OUT FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS MOUNTAIN!" but before Crona could stop him, Justin grabbed his hand and lead him aimlessly through the sanctuary, Crona was scared. His mother was going to somehow cast away all his memories of kid. 'She thinks so horribly about him and never knew what he is like. She just believes with her eyes and nothing more.'

He didn't want that, nor would he let her.

'I won't let her do that!'

But then they came to a stop and it just so happens to be where he was born.

"I SEEM TO HAVE LEADED US TO A DEAD END! LET US GO BACK!" Justin yelled out and saw Crona was scared.

The older man held Crona's should as comfort. "I will protect you till I am on my last breath. I will not let your mother hurt you." He said calmly.

Crona smiled and nodded. "This is a mountain right? Maybe there is a passage to the underworld. If I can just get near, maybe Kid can sense me-!"

Crona was pushed to see Justin got hit against the wall and wrapped against the wall.

"How dare you try to steal my child from me."

Crona feared for his life, his mother standing before him. Before her smile would be warming but now it was scaring him. He knew her intentions and felt fear rushing in.

"LADY DEMETER! LORD SPIRIT ORDERS WERE TO KEEP CRONA AWAY FROM YOU!" the hero yelled in anger. "YOU HAVE TAKEN THE KING'S QUEEN! THIS WILL BE A WAR OF DEATH!" but soon he was silenced by the vine covering his mouth.

Demeter glare at the hero. "I will not have Crona bewitched by that cold hearted man! He has forced him to be with him and now he has filled my son with lies!"

"Mother please don't do this! I love kid and he loves me!" Crona stated. Crona was keeping away from the goddess. "I had met with father! He knows what he is like and even father says he is a good man. Please listen to me mother. Why are you going to erase my memories of him!?" Crona was soon being held against the vines from the bottom. He could not control them as much as he hoped since Demeter has a much stronger hold than he wish.

"To protect you Crona! When you were born, the fates warned me that you would feel everybody's death! You were to be taken from me and I could never let that happen to you! I cannot allow anyone to take you from me!" she screamed.

Crona was crying as he knew she will cease his happiness and keep him in a cage.

"But I must thank you young hero for bringing my child here unharmed." Demeter smiled but her eyes were glass and cold.

'Please forgive me Kid.' He closes his eyes as Demeter wraps Crona with more vines, crying even more than before.

Demeter held the crocus up as he slowly saw all the moments with Kid dispersing. He saw before his eyes Kid fading away.

Each hug

Each kiss

Every I love you.

Was gone.

Before his mind was clouded and falling deep into the abyss he thought one last thought.

 _I love you always... and forever Kid…._


	25. Chapter 25

Kid was so close but just as he was in front of the passage, he felt pain in his chest.

He fell to his knees breathing heavily.

 _I love you always… and forever Kid…'_

To the king of the dead, he felt someone pierced his chest and through his heart. He rushed through running.

'Please be there! Please hold on!'

He was able to enter the side passage and when he entered he noticed he was in a small garden but something was awful here. The presence was horrid as if he was in the presence of a sacrifice or a force he knows too well. He knew this presence anywhere.

Death.

"So this is where Crona was born. Even after all this time, the presence of death still lingers here…" he said. He knew Crona was not here anymore as he was clear he was somewhere else now but it was different. Looking around he saw someone on the wall. He recognize that hero anywhere and touched the wall to cause the vines to wither and die.

"What happened?!" Kid yelled seeing the priest sad than scared.

"LADY DEMETER HAS SOMEHOW CHANGED CRONA! I FEAR HE OR RATHER SHE DOES NOT REMEMBER YOU OR ANYTHING!"

Kids felt his heart break in half. Crona's memories are gone by the hands of a mother who saw no reasons to care whether he was happy or not. The worse of it all he knew if Crona was to see him, she would only fear him and that was much more painful to believe.

"Oh my sweet Crona, I failed you…" Kid whispered. 'I couldn't make it in time and now you are trapped…' he felt tears coming down on his cheek as he saw the tears coming on the ground.

"milord," Justin spoke, "it was I who failed you both…" Justin said calmly.

Kid got up as Justin moved a bit feeling the heat radiating from him. "I will find Crona and I will bring his memories back…" 'Even if I must drag Demeter down to the same pit as Asura.' and he disappeared.

In Demeter's domain-

Demeter was for most shocked to see her so-daughter cry. She knew having the memories erased and force the changing of gender would be for the best, but her daughter cried and surrounding her were these dark yet beautiful roses.

"My dear flower what is wrong?" She asked. Demeter was concerned for her dear Crona or she would call her now Cora but the fates came and told her to call her Persephone. Demeter did not like the name but then with the new powers she thought why not.

'The fates brought my child back.'

"Mother have you ever felt hurt?" Cora (Crona) asked as the tears came down.

Demeter did not expect that question to come up. "W-what do you mean by that? My sweet flower you should not feel hurt but love from me. I would never hurt you." Demeter said happily, trying to cheer her up.

"But that's the reason mother, I can't accept this." She whimpered. "I feel that a part of me is gone as if there is someone missing in my life. I feel tears from someone qthat is a part of me. Their calling for me but I don't know and I can't deal with this pain!" 'Someone is calling out for me to come home. But isn't this home?'

"My dear Cora," Demeter said holding her child, 'It has been so long since your father's death. I know he would rather have you happy than to spend the rest of your life sad. There are monsters here but worst of them all is the king of the dead Hades."

"But-"

"No buts!" she said.

Crona was feeling scared. Ever since she woke up, her mother would keep her away from leaving this tiny home. What's worse, she is afraid of not just her mother but what she will do to her.

"Now my beloved I must ask you to not leave this are. NO MATTER WHAT!" she yelled

"y-yes mother!" she said nervously.

And with that Demeter left.

As Cora went to her room to lie down, she couldn't help but continue crying.

"This doesn't feel right," Cora whimpered. "I want to sleep but I can't. Something is wrong." as she got off the bed she realized something fell. She looked over her bed and found a scroll. She was surprised 'since when did I have a scroll? I never written in one...'

She began reading from the beginning.

 _I miss papa._

 _I miss him so much. I fear I'll never see him again. But today I have met someone to whom I thought I would never see. His name is Hades, the king of the underworld but he calls himself Kid. How silly a name that is but alas I am joyful than scared. He has been kind and caring…._

She read she had met Her first friend name kid who was name Hades and found it unbelievable that she was a boy at first! She was about to close it away and be done with it, but she wanted to know more so she continues to read the scroll.

 _Today I met someone who was new and about a few hundred years older than me but still a kid name Maka. She was nice at first but she was...pushy. She from mother's permission took a special piece papa made and ask me to keep safe that I keep now beneath my bed. I was so sad until just earlier, past midnight, kid came! He brought it back to me! I was so happy. By the fates he does not know why it is very special but for the best, it is better he does not know._

Cora wanted to look but she could not from reading and continues on.

 _It has been a year since kid saved me from that horrible lady but I have not seen him. I have been waiting for him at our spot and I feared mother scared him away. But if so why do I sense him near? As if he is there but not..._

She thought this was not real but then began getting a haze of what she saw was a memory. She saw a figure holding her safe from someone awful.

 _Today my mother grieves for a horrible man who tried to kill me. I am sad yet my heart beats faster and I felt something was taken from me._

 _My first kiss._

 _It felt warm despite the presence of death._

 _Lately I have been dreaming of him. I think no I believe I have fallen for the king of the dead…._

 _… Today is my birthday, the day I can finally go out to the world. The first place I wish to go, if Soul is willing to help me, I wish to go to the underworld._

 _I want to see my old friend Death the Kid and to hopefully tell him._

 _With all my heart and soul,_

 _I love you._

How can she not remember any of this from before and having a hard time seeing the person? She read more about her time with kid and the times she missed him. Her dreams about him, the moments she would think about him.

"My dear child please come out."

Cora turned to the window and saw a tall woman with black hair but with diamonds and silver on her it outside of her home. She wore a silver chiton that was elegant but caught more was her eyes. They were webs. (Can you guess who?)

"Hello Crona." she smiled sweetly.

Cora felt calm but confused.

"I see it already happened and what Kid said is true. I'm sorry this had happened to you."

"Is he the one I written about?"

She tilted her head. Cora rushed into the small home and brought out a scroll. She passed it to the tall woman and saw spiders. One jumped on her and instead of biting, it nuzzled next to her ear and snoozed.

"Even all these years she still remembers you. If you had not saved her she would not be here."

"Her?"

"Mimi. She is a nice little one but get her mad and she will bite. But you see she wouldn't harm a fly so to speak."

"How is it I remember most things but not all?" Cora wanted to know and if this person knows her than maybe she can fill in the gaps.

"It seems that flower is more than what I assume."

"Flower?"

The women frowned, she knew Demeter erased the memories connecting to kid, but Demeter must have done something even she would regret.

"When you were born, you were…. Lifeless. You had no gender until you chose one."

"That would explain why I don't feel different…. But what does this flower had to do with me? Why did she not-"

"Tell you? My dear your mother had been a worry wart ever since you were born. The faiths had tricked her but did not go as they wanted. Your mother had sealed away your powers in hopes you would not leave her or be taken away from her."

"Who was she afraid? I mean she knows she has me here believing I am safe, why worry still. Does this have to do with this Kid person?" she asked timidly

The lady sighed.

"Has anyone ever told you of Lord Hades?"

"He is lord of the underworld. He from what my mother told me he is cold-hearted and evil… but'" Cora began to cry. "For some reason it hurts. I mean it hurts how she talks about him, how she spats it out with venom." Cora took a deep breath. "I know I have not met him before, but I feel like my heart beating fast as if it would come out…." She said blushed.

"I see… so even when you have forgotten him your heart however has not forgotten." she said coming to Cora. Before she could stop the lady, she was already being held. This hold was warm.

"Before you changed and memories ceased, there was someone that loves you and still does. He is your husband and king as you are his wife, his queen."

Cora pulled away.

"Why does he?!" she said tears pouring. "Why isn't he here?!"

"He wanted to come for you to tell you the truth. Unfortunately," she said as she put a hand on Cora's shoulder, "lord spirit called him and he is as we speak, arguing against your mother… in fact…"

In Olympus-

"How dare you show your face after what you did? You had harmed my sweet child!" Demeter yelled.

"What I have done?! I have done nothing to harm Crona. I love Crona too much to harm him!" kid yelled back.

Spirit however was for once on kid's side.

"Demeter you took Crona from Kid. By that mistake you caused a war that has not yet come unless you give him back. He is under kid's law married."

"Married?! You forced him to marry you?! He is a child by our laws in age!"

"Demeter he is under mortal laws and although you may not agree, but he is by right to go out and leave."

Demeter was fuming but then laughed. Maka however was feeling worse, she had caused a possible war and knowing Kid, he can and will do worse than Demeter has done. He will eradicate the living to find Crona. But then spoke out loud "but he can't because Crona is a girl now; he will just leave Crona alone!"

But then she was wrong. She saw the same look of disappointment on everyone except Demeter. She laughed hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" Kid said sternly.

"You love Crona so much, tell me would you still love him if he is a girl now?!" Demeter said happily.

Kid smirked wickedly. "You think you had everything planned out did you? Tell me this you overgrown child," kid said "do think gender is important to me? I love Crona whether they chose to be a girl or a boy. Crona is sweet and caring and unlike the other demi brats," he glared at Maka who was getting scared by the second. "Crona is different. They care for others even if they don't see it. They were the first to be my friend and the first to be my love. I could care less of the gender or name," he said sternly to Demeter, "as long it is Crona and their choice, I will love them till end of time." He said lovingly this scaring stein and Ragnarok (and they are not scared easily)

Demeter was fuming.

"Lies!" Demeter said trying to tower over kid. (Not working)

Spirit got up and decided once for all.

"I have had enough of this! This has gone too long."

'Papa is finally coming to his senses!' Maka thought.

Kid raised a brow as Demeter looked up with hope.

"To determine this I will allow Crona to decide!"

All but kid had said or screamed out "what!"

"I know it seems unfair for Crona but I will not allow anyone else to judge."

"Fine with me I know my dear Cora will choose wisely." Demeter stated.

"You should not change your Childs name because of their gender unless they choose so." Kid spoke.

"It was the fates idea to call her Persephone and as my child I have the right especially she is brought to this world newly born." Demeter smirk.

"If you were not Crona's mother I would have you eat your own words."

"Try it and see!" Demeter glared.

Kid took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. "No. I promise Crona I would not harm anyone even if you erased Crona's memories, I will keep to my promise."

"We'll see…." Demeter said already planning a way to show her dear flower the true side of Hades, 'Once Cora sees that side, she will choose me over the heartless dead king.'

 **And there you have it readers. Who will Crona choose? The love of her life or the loving (psycho) mother. Crona is a girl for now but it may or may not change if I have more votes. So please vote.**


	26. Chapter 26

Cora shook in shock as she sat on the ground, roses covered in thorns so red, they were glowing. "How could she…" she cried, feeling her tears coming down.

Arachne frowned at her friend's word.

"I am sorry you had to see that Cora-"

"Please stop…." The young demi goddess spoke.

Arachne looked at her surprised.

"I was born with the name Crona and just because my mother changed me to be a girl, doesn't mean I'm a whole different person. I know who I am. I am Crona, child of Agathos." Crona said proudly.

Arachne smiled proudly and hugs her.

"I am proud of you Crona. You truly are like your father." She holds her.

Crona smiles, thinking of her death king. 'i want to be in his arms. I need him.'

"I know I would be interfering but I would like to ask knowing what you know now, what will you do?"

Crona froze and slumps as she went into a depress state. Arachne sees the roses wilted but she was more concerned over the pinkette.

"I know that if I stay with kid, mother will kill all life on earth and that's just her reaction…. But if I choose to stay with mother," Crona did not want to think about it. "Oh kid would be heartbroken… and I would never see him again…" she began to cry even more.

"Well that's where I come in."

Both females looked to see soul walking up.

"Lady Arachne always great to see you out especially since your only the few that listens to me."

Arachne smiled , "Soul you bring me news and messages from the Faiths, it is only fair you relax and let me hear what is also happening in the upper world. Besides it is good for the soul as you say to chill." She smiled.

"Hey good one." Soul smiled with his shark teeth showing.

"Well before me are two lovely ladies. One who has a difficult choice and another who is called on from Lord Spirit. I'll help Crona with her problem." But before soul could held out his hand to Crona, Arachne slapped his hand away.

"Do you honestly think you can catch me off, even you should not take me as a fool little frog."

Poof! There was no soul but a witch.

"I should know not to trick the goddess of the night; especially she is the master of witchcraft."

"Tell me Eruka why are you following medusa's orders, she will kill you once it's over."

"I'm dead either ways, she has me under her spell, I have no choice." Eruka then changed her gaze to Crona ."Beside out of all this I'll get to see Crona meets his err- her end."

"Do you really think you can take me on? I am the goddess of witchcraft! I know all spells even older than myself."

"True but I do know that all gods have one weakness they share." a voice so smooth and poisonous spoke.

Arachne turned only to find herself wrapped and chained up.

The figure standing before her was medusa smirking.

"I have spent enough time in tartarus to learn secrets."

"How dare you medusa!"Arachne growls as she felt the chains burning her skin.

Medusa just chuckled and walked to Crona as Crona took a few steps away.

"Do you have any idea what Crona is capable of?! If she dies, all chaos will arise, far worse than the opening of Pandora's Box!"

"I am well aware of that. I am not going to kill her. If I do that, then she would be useless not just to me but to Asura."

Arachne froze in horror. "No…"

Medusa smirks her snake like smile. "Crona will be served to the lord of the titans."

"Are you mad!?" Arachne said sternly. "Asura will destroy all life!"

Medusa just chuckled and grabbed Crona by the hair.

"This is my revenge to Demeter and that no account death god. But first I would like Crona to have all of her memories back." Medusa forced Crona to open his mouth and drink the substance from a cup and with no choice, she drank it. Before she knew it memories were flashed before her. She remembered everything from the first time she learned about kid to when she was taken away. It was too much for her to bear so she fell and went unconscious.

"Poor girl, it was too much for her. Free."

A man with markings over his body and face as well had two different color eyes came out of the shadows and lifts her up.

"You know those memories were sealed, how-"

"Can Crona remember?" Medusa smirk. "When Demeter transplanted that plant not only did I made it into a drink but I also add in a seal. Now the goddess has remembered and gained all of her powers but it's a shame she won't be able to use it any longer…"

And before Arachne could try to get out of the chains, the witches and Crona were gone. She shook in rage.

"NOOOOO!"


	27. Chapter 27

At Olympus

"Soul I want you to bring Crona to Olympus."

Soul was eyeing Spirit as he was ready to leave to bring Crona but just as he was walking, he over heard Demeter's outburst

'man' soul thought, 'this is getting really annoying. Crona is not some object to put on a pedestal.' He said. He saw kid's look and now it was the first he ever saw the king of the dead filled with so much enraged.

'Well except that one time with that escape soul….' He shook the chills away and flew out to Demeter's domain.

Being on the safe side he thought it be best to call out Crona by his new or her name.

"Hey Cora I'm here to bring you by spirits order!" nothing he heard but then he heard a groan. He rushed to the direction and found Arachne on the floor chained. he rushed to help her get out of the chains. After being careful with the chains he noticed they were chains to hold gods.

"soul Im surprised your not hurt by the chains."

"well I guess its good to be part nymph huh?" soul said with a chuckle. Arachne gave soul a weak smile "Anyways who did this?" soul said in a serous tone.

"Medusa…. she has Crona. I must stop them!" she shouted but before she could teleport, soul stops her.

"Hey calm down! Let me go with you." He spoke.

"Medusa is going to sacrifice Crona to Asura! I need to hurry!"

Soul stopped trying to hold Arachne from moving.

"But how?! I mean nothing against Crona but last I check Crona's powers is locked up. The last time some mortal tried to reawaken Asura with someone like Crona it didn't even work!" but soul stopped as he realized what he said. "Don't tell me medusa had found a way…"

Just Arachne's silence was a yes.

Soul sighed and took a deep breath. "We'll go get Crona."

"Soul you cannot follow me-"

"I know this isn't my thing but Crona… I can't allow them to hurt someone important to me."

Arachne was quiet and she knew that look anywhere.

"Please don't tell anyone this, especially to Kid. I don't want them to know." soul spoke

Arachne smiled a small smile. "We must hurry."

At Olympus-

"Where is Soul!" Demeter howled.

"Demeter please calm down, despite it has been 15 minutes, I know it might take a while for soul to come." Spirit said annoyed by Demeter's banters and whining. But spirit noticed something was off and realized Kid was gone.

Where did he go?

"SPIRIT!"

Spirit groans. "I cant deal with this…"


	28. Chapter 28

Liz and patty sat on the steps of the throne, worried over their friends.

"Of all the things demeter does." Liz mumbles away crossing her arms. "Who knows what other crazy stuff is in her head."

"Oh I know! She probably has a collection of giraffes! Oh the poor giraffes!" Patty feigns her cries.

"Doubt that i mean there were tons of rumors of her but nobody can say without suffering her wrath." Liz lies on her back.

"Rumors?" Patti asked. "I heard she tried to seduce Stein back."

"Don't say that too loud Patty." Liz closes her eyes. "Dont wanna piss off another goddess."

Patty spewed raspberries and grumbles. "You know why did that goddess condemned us?"

Liz frowns and lies on her side, her back to her sister. "She was enraged and punished us."

"For what? All we did was serve her. We were Tsubaki's friends."

"..."

Patty sighs. "You know what I'm happy here! I got you big sis! With you here, I'm the luckiest and fortunate in the world!"

Liz turns to her and smiles. "I'm the one glad I have you, well more like glad Kid took us in."

Patty giggles but it was short lived when the doors boom.

Both girls look up and shook in fear.

Kid was furious.

Liz and Patty moved to the side as he makes his way to the throne only to stop before Crona's seat.

"I swear i didnt move it!"

Kid calls lifts the hammer

Patty shields her face in fear.

Smash!

Both girls look to see the seat was destroyed but there laid

"Don't tell me there's a war now?!" Liz shook in fear. She knew that weapon from stories but to see it exist as Kid raises the weapon.

The bident.

She knew that weapon was only used for two reason.

Assura and enacting war.

The only few weapons that rivals against the bolts of Spirit and the trident!

'Nobody has ever lived after facing that weapon,…!'

"He is going to wake up." Kid spoke coldly as he holds the death weapon. "The only person I ever trust with this weapon is Crona." 'They will not be happy with the mess I made.' He walks away with the weapon in hand and disappears.

Liz looks at the destroyed seat and knew something bad was going on if he ignored the mess.

"I hope Crona is safe." Liz mumbles as she holds her sister safely.

Crona woke up in a field of wheat and looks around for his father.

 _"Crona come here!"_

 _Crona looks to his father and rushes to his side._

 _"Papa!" he smiles but stops when he notices the blood around the ground._

 _Crona looks up and froze. He sees his father standing as blood was flowing out of his chest._

 _"If only you embrace your madness, you can no longer need to fear."_

 _Crona turns around and wanted to scream but alas he couldn' before him was a man in rags with some kind of black water of sort, pooling out of his mouth. The man was chained all over but his face was wrapped in bandages._

 _"Come to me… **I'M STARVING!"**_

Crona screams out and realizes it was a nightmare only to face a real nightmare. She sat up but saw chains around her wrists. She looks around and shook in fear and covered her ears from the screams and wailing.

"Finally awake I see."

Crona looks to see Medusa not too far.

"Do you know where we are?" The witch ask.

"This is Tartaru…." Crona shook.

"So your not not stupid, good." medusa smirks. "You see crona, we are going to awaken Assura." medusa held a blade up. "It's time the titans take back their rightful place.

"Why me? What do you gain from this?" Crona asked, her tears falling to the ground and plants were growing. "Even if I'm dead, mother would only bring me to life and I will be caged again."

"No god or goddess has ever came back from assura." Medusa smirks. "And you will bring him to life."

"But you can't bring him back with me!" Crona cried out. "I'm the child of a mortal and Demeter. Even with my powers back, I'm not enough."

"You never knew do you?" Medusa smirks.

Crona backs away as the snake walked closer.

"There were rumors of many spoke about about your mother. Rumors that were true but many gods and goddesses wouldn't hear." She turns away and looks to assura who was chained to the walls.

"do you truly know who you are Crona or should I say Persephone, the name that brings destruction and death."

Notes thank you guys for your patience! I know its been too long but been trying to figure out to write the story again. We are close to the end so please leave a comment of your vote which gender for Crona at the end and please leave a comment!


	29. Chapter 29

Crona cries in fear. "..."

Medusa smirks. "You see Cora demi children cannot give enough power like a god can. That child that was sacrificed was from Zeus. Only a direct descendant from the three God's that fought against Asura can awaken him."

"But I am Demeter's child."

Medusa stops and walks to her and kneels hmto her level "Tell me Cora," she grips her hair and pulls back

"Did Agathos tell you stories he has heard of? Stories that made you think?" She lets go and looks to Asura. "There are prophecies of Zeus being dethroned or meeting his end by one of his children and to bring about a new end. I am looking forward to your use."

"But I'm not his child! My father is-"

"He was never your father!" She screamed and laugh.

Crona froze in place.

"The day you were conceived was the same day Demeter gave into temptation by Zeus who made himself look like Agathos."

"My mother was tricked?" She cried.

"She knew it was Zeus the whole time." She walked to the center of the room with a small hole the light beamed through. "He did her a favor. You see She loved Agathos but he never loved her. He did however fallen for Hecate, the witch goddess who can never bear a child.

Demeter never thought of the consequences of her action so she lied to Agathos about you being his child just as she tricked him into falling in love with her with the help of that harlot Aphrodite."

Crona held to herself. "Your lying! I have his eyes," she cried, her memories of her father teaching her to walk.

"He loved me as his own,"

Her father staying by her side as he held his sword for the monster that scared her even when there was none.

"He has to be!" She cried away. Every memory she had was crossing through her mind but then that moment when she remember the way Spirit act around her, as if he knew something.

Medusa held her hand carefully and gave her a sad look.

"You have been lied to Cora." She gripped her hand and slit her wrist and blood poured into the bowl just below her hand.

Crona cried out.

"Just as you are pathetic." Medusa sneered.

Crona finally pulls away and soon enough her wrist healed up.

"This is just the first step of my revenge. Your going to be feeling so much worse." Medusa smirks as she takes the bowl to the center of the floor.

"Cronos! I offer this blood of the sacrifice!" She cries out.

Free and the toad witch along with many others watches the ritual begin.

"Let this blood give you strength to stand! Allow it to unseal your fate! Free you from your imprisonment!" She begins to pour the blood through the hole. "Take our vengeance against the gods!"

Crona shook as she felt his presence.

'Please Kid…! Save me…!' She thought tiredly and was falling to the ground and fell asleep, the darkness overwhelming her.

Medusa watches as the ground shatters before them, the whole ground nay, Tartarus shook. Darkness was looming over them...


End file.
